Underaged Love
by Returntonormal
Summary: What would happen if Haley's world changes when Nathan Scott, the bad boy, asks her to go on a wild journey with him? After asking her to come with him, everything begins to change and the people in their lives are affected by their actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Underaged Love**

**1.**

"Come with me," he said.

It was just the middle of the school year. Kids were acting wild and crazy. Some were acting precious and innocent. And out of everyone _he _came up to me. Me? Why me? Not poor innocent, angelic Haley James.

I remember how my heart pounded against my chest as he leaned over my shoulder. It was like hell was rising under me. I remembered him waiting for my answer, staring me down strongly with his deep blue eyes. I could smell his sweet cologne against me. He was incredibly gorgeous. I just couldn't resist. He was no ordinary high school senior. No, not even close. He was far from the preppy, ignorant jock who went around town chasing girls. He was different.

He was rebellious. _He was Nathan Scott._

On that day, we became the new Bonnie and Clyde.

Nathan Scott was the well known bad boy in town. He was chased by policemen every weekend for doing something hazardous. It was impossible to not know who _he_ even was. Strangely enough, the very next day he would be back in the classroom acting like nothing had happened at all. Usually he was at the back picking his teeth with a toothpick and tapping his pencil against his desk. He never answered a single question when the teacher asked him about a calculus problem. He shrugged and started storming inside the cabinet at the back corner. And what do I usually do? I just sit back, stare and pretend he doesn't see me.

I'm Haley James and I'm an all around good girl. No I'm not one of those ditzy, perfect girls who are afraid of crossing the line. No, I'm not like that. I am like every normal girl around this earth. I put makeup on and love to dress up and fix my hair. I don't' study my butt off for college that I wish to go to like most good girls do. I simply do the usual things that a teenage girl does. But if you lived in such a small town like Tree Hill, everyone knows who you are and what you do.

My mother is the town mayor. Surprise?

Yes my mother _is_ the town mayor, a female leader of a small southern town in North Carolina.

Impressive right? Well not really.

I'm the mayor's daughter. Everyone knows who I am, so I'm just like Nathan. Everyone knows who _we_ are. They just didn't think they'd know that _we_ would mean both of us together.

The bell rang, and the students of Tree Hill High had to come back from their Holiday vacation. I had to stay in Tree Hill with my mom and my dad so that my mother could keep her eye on the town and work on stacks of paper.

And unfortunately, Nathan stayed in town as well. My dad was the sheriff, which was another hard part about my life. I remember when came in to visit him one night during the break. I was just walking around town when I saw my father's cop car pull up to the police station. I was about run over and greet him until I noticed him pulling out a familiar face from the back seat. It was Nathan Scott. I paused from where I stood under the street lights and he caught me staring. He gave me a small smirk and my eyes widened. My dad looked up and saw me standing there and he said "Come in baby girl, let me just put Mr. Scott here in the cell for a minute." He said to me. I nodded as I watched him move inside the building. I breathed deeply and looked around me then towards the police station.

"Why me?" I asked myself as I walked inside the place that I grew acquainted with since I was younger. I came in here a few times, some when Nathan was there and some when he wasn't. It was a so-so kind of thing.

My dad was at his desk and beside him was a small jail cell. It was only big enough for person to stay in. Nathan sat on the bench playing on his little game boy that was apparently already in his pocket.

"Hey daddy," I greeted with a smile. Nathan looked up from his game and saw me. Sometimes he would look a little shy and then sometimes a little scary with his devilish smirk. I sat there in the chair across from my dad, my back facing Nathan.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Haley," Nathan said to me. I looked over my shoulder and sneaked a peek of him with my peripheral vision. Nathan wasn't looking up at me; he was focusing on his game.

"You too, Mr. Scott. So what did you this time?" I questioned, as I turned my body around to face him. I wasn't afraid of him; I was just intimidated by him like Bugs Bunny running away from Wilmer Fudd. We usually had these small, occasional talks but it never lasted long enough. I was intimidated by him remember? Or maybe just scared.

"Actually, I didn't do anything this time," he answered. He looked passed my shoulders and stared at my dad. I turned to his direction and he was eating a glazed donut while reading a newspaper.

"Your dad caught me walking across the street holding a paper bag in my hands," he explained. "I don't know what he thought I was doing, but he grabbed me and handcuffed my wrists and brought me here," he finished with a straight face. I furrowed my eyes and stared at my father. He looked up at me and shook his head in amusement.

"Fine, I went in the liquor store and stole myself a bottle of Smirnoff. What's the big deal?" Nathan confessed.

"Boy, do you even know how old you are?" My dad asked, putting his doughnut down. "You're only 17. And not only are you a minor, you stole. Is that clear enough for ya?"He continued with a low tone.

Nathan started to chuckle in the jail cell. "Miss James I think you need to tame your dad over there. I think his blood pressure is getting a lithe high," he suggested. I wanted to laugh because it was kind of funny. I've seen my dad angry a few times in my life and he really needs to cut down, but that's not the point.

"Haley, do not listen to him. He's bad news. Don't even bother talking to him. You understand me?" My father ordered. I nodded and turned away from Nathan and returned to the magazine that I was reading.

I didn't see him ,but I could feel that Nathan's little game was over and continued to play on his game boy.

It was pretty much like that most of my vacation. I went around town helping my mother out or hanging with my best friend, Brooke. Then I would see Nathan walking around town with something up his sleeve. Eventually he'd get caught and get turned in again. And that last part isn't exactly the fireworks to my holiday.

When I went back to school I was happy and exhausted from all the chores and errands I had to do over the holiday, but it wasn't over for me. Nathan was in my morning class, sitting in the back with a toothpick in the corner of his mouth and that annoying pencil tapping on the edge of his desk. I was really agitated and intimidated again. And I realized that the Bugs Bunny/ Wilmer Fudd metaphor wasn't even related to how I felt. Bugs Bunny actually wasn't that much afraid of him. He made fun of him. Anyways my point is, I was scared of him, but in a strange way I was completely attracted to him.

"So H. James, how was the rest of your vacation without me?" Brooke asked with a grin on her face. I looked behind me, staring from over my shoulder over at Nathan Scott. Brooke looked where I was looking at and she smirked.

"Thinking of the jailbird?" Brooke asked with a devilish smile.

"What, no!" I gasped quickly turning around and grabbing notebooks from my bag.

"Right, I'm suppose to believe that," I stared at Brooke in vengeance and took one more glance at Nathan. And from my surprise his pool of blues caught up with my hazels. I nearly drowned in them for that one second then I quickly looked away.

Moments past in class and our teacher left the classroom, thinking that a group of seventeen and eighteen year old seniors can handle being alone for just a moment. But she was wrong. Everyone started roaming around in their seats, talking and even making out. Ben and Margie really weren't afraid to show off their love for each other in the back of the room. All did I know, I was going to be approached by that gorgeous bad boy.

While I was trying to concentrate on my calculus, I felt a tap against my shoulder. Before I could turn around to see who it was, I felt a warm breath against my ear saying "Come with me." When I finally had the chance to look up, sudden chills ran up and down my spine like nothing I've ever felt before. We were never this close in my life. His icy blues made me look like a block of ice. Literally, I froze to death, still as the waters.

"Come with me," he repeated again.

"Why?" I finally asked him, my hands shaking from whatever feeling I was having.

"Let's ditch this class and leave. Let's roam around town," he smiled so innocently. I stared at him longingly, confused of what I should do. I was scatterbrained and tried to say

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, as he pulled away a little bit and leaned against the desk beside me.

That was quite a questions, I must say. How could I trust someone with his reputation, but as I stared back into his eyes, away from my thoughts, I couldn't believe what I was doing.

I nodded my head, and he smiled. He grabbed my hand and he pulled me gently away from the classroom. I tried to run back inside to grab my purse and I saw Brooke's face. Her jaw dropped all the way to the floor. Her eyes were wide ,but I can tell she was grinning from ear to ear through her eyes.

_Oh no what was I getting myself into_.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

We both quickly ran out of the school building, and all of a sudden I felt something that I have never felt before. It was a rush, a sweet, intense rush. Much like when you first take that step on a roller coaster, and it moves slowly up the hill. Then soon you fall down and it's like an out of body experience. My mind was lost that moment we left the school. Things were changing for me, for both of us.

I sat myself down in his convertible and once I looked over at the rear view mirror, my eyes widened at the now fading High school building. I had to make sure I wasn't crazy and turned around to see the place decrease in size and became nothing. From the side of me I heard a deep chuckle and I turned to him. Why was he laughing me? Why am I even here? When I analyzed the person who sat next to me, I couldn't believe that I was sitting here. This wasn't what I should be doing. I should've stayed with Brooke and listened to the lectures from our calculus teacher. I am officially the idiot of town. I'm pretty sure my parents are going to jump in excitement once they find out that I'm riding in a vehicle, which I might add is going 100 miles per hour, with the most dangerous teenager in town. Yes, they'll definitely be thrilled to hear that. What am I thinking? No they won't.

Pause.

"You scared?" He finally spoke. I looked over at this smirking image beside me and shook my head.

"Uh n-no! I am not scared," I stuttered. I'm more of an idiot. I just embarrassed myself in front of the most infamous person in town. Good job James, keep up with the good work.

"Are you sure about that Miss Haley?" He asked with me with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Cause I mean, when I asked you to come with me, you didn't have to say yes." He added.  
I stood still and I stared longingly at him. I didn't have to?

"Why so stunned?" He asked throughout of my speechless response. "Did you think that if you said no I would kill you?" He smirked and my eyes grew even wider.

"No, I absolutely did not think you would. And do not joke like that," I ordered, pointing my finger at him.

"Well, I'm surprised considering what people say about me," he said, his eyes back on the blurred road before us. "I'm not really a bad guy, you know."  
I tilted my head at him, not believing a word he just said.

"You, not a bad guy? Are you kidding me?" I laughed, looking out to the side at the beautiful sky.  
"You are like James Dean in A Rebel with a Cause."

"I am, aren't I?" A familiar grin came across his face and he grew cocky at that moment. My fingers stumbled upon a picture in one of the door pockets. I slightly lifted it up and suddenly my body plunged forward as the car came to a abrupt stop.

I saved myself as my arms held upon the dashboard in front of me. I looked around me and it was somewhere I've never seen before. Wait, I recognized that building and that gas pump.  
WE WERE AT A GAS STATION!!?

"What the hell are we doing here?" I asked.

Nathan looked beside me in silence holding yet again a devilish grin that blew me away. He then began to open his door and lead himself out of the car. I stayed inside, hoping this wasn't one of the things he had to check off of his list for the day. I watched him leave, walking confidently inside the gas station. My hands were all of a sudden shaking and I didn't know what to do until he turned around. My eyes shot up wide.

"Stay there until I come back. Get the engine ready," he ordered. He nodded and turned around and I just sat there. What did he just say? Get the engine ready? My pulse began to quicken and I knew this was going to be something illegal. He's going to plan something in that gas station. I can't let him do that because if I do I will get caught by my own father who, by the way is the sheriff. My mother is going to be ashamed of me once she finds out. This is going to look good on her campaign. I can just see it now, "The Mayor's daughter caught in the act and arrested for burglary". People are going to mock her for the rest of her life. She might not even be mayor again for the next election. I can't let him do this.

I sat there, deeply thinking to myself. I got to stop thinking and do something! I looked down at my fingernails and realized how long they've grown. My feet started to shake continuously against the ground and I looked at the gas station, wondering where he was. It wasn't even that long ago since he left the car. Probably 10 seconds or so but it felt like forever.

I had to get in there, so I found myself struggling to open the door. I walked around, men suspiciously looking at me as I walked. I ignored the stares, and pretended to act bad. I tried to act confident as I walked down towards the station. I even swung my hips side to side just so they won't feel like prey. But as I was half way there, I saw Nathan running out of the gas station holding something in a brown paper bag and his eyes looked scared when he saw me. They were practically popping out as if I was a ghost trying to steal his soul.

"What the hell are you doing?!! You were supposed to stay in the car!!" He yelled over to him. But I just stood there, listening to his words go through my ear and out the other. I wasn't sure if he really meant to stay in the car and to keep the engine running. WELL I'M SORRY!

He grabbed tightly to my arm and we both ran towards his convertible as three big men came running after us from the gas station.

"Get in, hurry!" He ordered roughly, apparently out of breath. I looked behind me and stared at the two fat men in overalls and a skinny man that looked anorexic with a broomstick. Wait a second, it wasn't a broom stick! It was a shotgun! Nathan hopped inside and I quickly opened the door as Nathan pressed on the pedal. I nearly fell out because Nathan was driving like lightning. I struggled to close the door when I heard piercing noises from behind us.

"OH MY GOD! They're shooting at us, Nathan!!" I shouted.

"You think!?" Nathan replied keeping his eyes on the road. "Hold this," he forced the brown paper bag on my lap and I held it. I swallowed, you can hear the gulp go down my throat and I opened it lightly. My eyes couldn't blink at all from the sight in the bag. It was green, and gray with familiar historic men on it. It was cash. Nathan stole money. I looked to the side, staring at his clenched jaw and beads of sweat crawling from his forehead for a moment. I was afraid and I was scared, my heart was beating fast. It was unhealthy. Then I turned a little to the side to know whether they were still chasing after us. The men were becoming smaller and smaller, descending just like the high school building. And I sat back. This was new. This was different. As we continued driving down the road I realized that the feeling I had wasn't as scary as it seemed. It was more than that, it was amazing. It was a beautiful, sweet rush. I loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Besides the fact that I was strapped into a car that belonged to the infamous Nathan Scott; I was also committing a felony with him. I was in a filthy mess that could sneak its way towards the ears of my well known parents. This could kill my reputation. This could kill my family's reputation.

I held the brown paper bag tightly to myself, laying upon my lap and watched as he drove us to another unknown place. It was known to man that no one can be this dangerous in such a small town, well to me that was known. I began to wonder why he would ask someone as innocent and naïve as I, to come with him on this journey. To endure a life that may cause me trouble. I carried all these inconceivable thoughts as I sat in silence.

The road ahead of us began to show some clearness and I finally relaxed. Then I looked to my side and noticed how solemn and calm he was. He felt no fear as I looked in his eyes, but back there when he saw me coming towards him at the gas station, I saw fright. I saw a clear view of panic coming from the Nathan Scott, who I thought wasn't afraid of anything. It seemed as if he was afraid of me.

Obviously, he felt my eyes on him and flashed me a grin as he turned away from the road for a moment.

"Ready to begin?" He asked me. I was puzzled and tilted my head at him. What was he talking about?

"For what?" I questioned.

"Change," he answered, straight forward and with the most beautiful grin I think I'd ever brought my sight to.

I looked away from him, and sighed. And I felt regret, fear, worry, happiness, and every feeling there was in the world. I licked my lips and I looked down at the brown paper bag. I began to wonder why he took this. I really didn't think he'd steal money and then runaway with it.

"Can I ask you a question?" I began, still staring at the bag longingly.

"Sure," his voice deep.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "Why did you steal this?"

I saw his chest expand and then shrink, and I waited for his answer.  
"I thought you already knew me, Miss Haley," he said. I shook my head, and I grew confused.

"Not as much as to know why you stole this," I answered, holding the cash towards him.

"This is just what I do. I grew up doing it," he replied, and I raised an eyebrow. He was brought up to steal and become mischievous like this? To become the town rebel and known for his infamous deeds? What kind of family raises their son to act this way? I bet no one I've ever met before, and let me tell you, I've met a crap load of people in this town.

"And who would raise you to do something like that?" I asked.

"My dad," he answered.

"Oh," I answered, that's all I could say? OH?!

"He used to be just like me when he was younger," he began. "Everyone knew who he was because of what he did. He'd get caught every single time."

"And I'm guessing you wanted to be just like him right?" I asked.

"Wrong. I don't want to be anything like him at all," he snapped, as I noticed wrinkles appearing upon his forehead.

"Then why all this? Why steal money and cars and runaway?" I questioned, realizing I didn't feel as afraid as I was earlier. And I finally began to see a part of Nathan that probably this whole town didn't know about.

"Because…" That's all he could say, he couldn't answer my question and I decided to let this discussion fade. I realized this must have been too far into his background, that he didn't want me to know about it.

"So what are we going to do with all this money?" I asked with a smile.

Finally his solemn face began to glow as that gorgeous grin curled back up.

"We'll see."

---------  
Back in town.

"Brooke?" Mayor James questioned over the phone.

She began to panic after getting the news that Haley was missing from school. And it has been hours since Haley had disappeared.  
"Has she shown up yet?"

"No, Mrs. James. I'm so sorry," Brooke apologized, realizing this could be her fault for letting Haley go with Nathan.

"Why did she just leave like that? I don't understand," Mayor James questioned. She sat behind her desk in office while everyone that worked there tried to call every person that could've seen her.

"Maybe she felt lost," Brooke replied, hoping that she could make things seem clearer.

"Lost!? How can she be lost in this small town? I'm the mayor and her father is the sheriff, what's there to be lost about!?" She snapped.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. James," she apologized once again. "She'll be found soon."

"I really hope so, Brooke. I'm really hoping she'll come back."

"She will," Brooke replied, knowing Haley since she was five years old, Haley would never do such a thing. Haley was the most responsible teenager that Brooke has ever met, but now she realized that Haley might've wanted some adventure in her life. To feel free.

"I'll talk to you later Mrs. James."

"Brooke, hold on. What exactly happened when Haley left?" Mrs. James asked before letting Brooke go.

She stayed silent for a moment, wondering if she should say anything about Nathan. It might be the wrong decision to tell her that the Mayor's daughter had runaway with the town rebel. But she did it anyway. "I'm not sure if you'll be happy to hear this, but . . . she ran off with Nathan."

"Nathan what?" She asked strongly.

"Scott, Mrs. James," Brooke answered. Mrs. James' eyes widened at the image that was appearing in her head, and she froze with the phone against her ear.

"Mrs. Mayor!" Someone appeared from her door and she looked up.

"Someone just reported a robbery over at the gas station in Birmingham Road. And they are saying that it was Nathan Scott and . . . Haley."

--------

From the second he asked me to come with him I've been given the opportunity to live out of my shell. To live on the fast lane, and I mean literally on the fast lane. I was tired of watching from the sidelines, seeing him accomplish all this dangerous and carefree things. And now I'm beginning to do it with him. After the robbery, all we did was take a ride around town and he kept the money. We didn't do a whole lot, but we did make an interesting entrance in town. People began to stare and point, with eyes wide open. They were seeing the good girl in the car with the bad boy. Obviously, my absence became public.

As Nathan drove around the town square, we passed the Town Hall, where loads of people stood. Everyone was gathered upon the steps and then suddenly all their heads turned.  
My mother was walking slowly down, her eyes wide enough to where her eyeballs could pop out. She was wearing her usual attire of navy blue businesses suit and there came my father walking slowly behind her in shock. I can see the frustration on his face, along with a vein popping out in his neck.

"HALEYYY!?!!?" They asked in shock.

My heart began to pound rapidly against my chest. This was a rush. NO, this wasn't a rush this was feeling you get before you start to panic. I sat there staring into their surprised and angry eyes. Then I turned to Nathan and I sighed. And ironically, I felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

What is it about him that caught my eye? Was it his gorgeous good looks or the fact that he steals money from a gas station? I have no idea ,but my mother wasn't so proud of what I did. When she found me in the car, she immediately came rushing over and pulled me out of his convertible. Nathan said sorry to me before he drove off and disappeared around the corner. I knew that I was in for it. My dad didn't even arrest Nathan this time. Maybe it was because he couldn't catch up to him. Hehe, I had to laugh at the sight of him trying to chase a convertible with smoke in his face.

But I had to let that moment slip away as I sat in my living room, sitting properly. I had my back straight and my hands clasped together upon my lap. My mother was pacing back and forth across the floor while my father leaned upon a wall with his hat tipped over. He looked angry. Really angry. Their eyes burned through my skin, like I was in Hell. It scared me to bits. It was so weird that I was scared to be in this position with my own family but not when I'm with Nathan.

"I, "my mother started as she rose her finger ,but then she closed her mouth and kept walking. She shook her head at me. Oh no, not that shake. I hate when she does the shake, it shows that she's disappointed in me. I hate disappointment. Then she finally paused and glared at me furiously.

"I can't even come up with anything reasonable to say to you," she admitted. Her eyebrows were furrowed and confused. And I sat there ready to listen to more words come from her mouth.

"Is it okay if I say sorry?" I asked her. Why did I ask her if it was okay to say sorry? Just say sorry dang it!

She laughed at me with her hand upon her chest and then she turned to my dad. Then he started to laugh as well. "Sorry? Say sorry? I believe it's too late to say sorry Haley."

I bit my lip and I looked down, hunching my back because I was really getting tired of sitting straight.  
"Do you know what you put me and your father through?"

"Um, stress?" I guessed.

"You put us through hell looking for you. When we found out that you were missing I didn't know what I was going to do with myself. But then . . . oh then, we find out that you ran away with Nathan Scott!" She began roughly. She got even angrier when she brought up the subject of Nathan.

Soon my dad stood up from the wall and came closer and started pointing at me. "And I told you not to even talk to him, but you ran away with him?"

"Okay can I say sorry NOW?" I asked because I sure didn't want to go through all their lectures and advice. This was my decision to leave and do some thing outrageous for once. They are the ones who've been keeping me away from it.

"No damn it!" My mother slapped her hand upon the coffee table and I jumped back. Now this was serious, I never seen her mad since she lost that election years back. My eyes shot open and I caught my breath.

"I can't believe you Haley. Why did you do this to me?" She asked me. I knew she was talking about her career. I knew that I had ruined her reputation. Well for her information, I ruined my own.

"I didn't do anything!" I replied roughly. "Except get in a car with a boy."

"The wrong boy. You got in a car with THE WRONG boy." My father corrected stepping in. "He stole you away from school, drove you to a random gas station and stole a large amount of cash!"

"100 dollars." I said under my breath.

"What did you say?" He questioned sharply.

I looked up from my hands and I shook my head,"nothing."

My mother's face softened and she tilted her head at me, and I looked at her. She seemed so sad and she bit her lip.

"This isn't you Haley. You don't do these kind of things. You've grown so much through out the years and then you do this," she started and then I shook my head at her.

"This was just a one time thing, mom. I only did it once and you and dad are talking to me like I've been doing this all my life. I just wanted to have a day that I could remember. Where there wasn't any boundaries to cross, and that I can just experience something great," I explained.

"You could always go to the thrift store for that," My mom advised. The thrift store? The freakin' thrift store? I don't know what the hell she was talking about, but if that's what she calls adventurous I don't even want to know what she calls boring.

I laughed sarcastically and looked down at my wrist and noticed that my charm bracelet was missing. Oh no, I might've left it in his car, or worse! I might've lost it when I was running from those men!

"Skipping school with him and robbing banks isn't adventurous Haley. It's a felony," my dad, the sheriff, stated.

"When you were little you were such a… bad girl, a really naughty child. It was hard handling you. You ran around town like no other, but eventually you grew out of that stage and became such a beautiful girl. Why are you trying to ruin it?" My mom asked as she referenced back to my childhood. Sometimes I could barely remember those days ,but all I remember is that I had felt just like I was little again when I ran away with Nathan.

---

Nathan drove up to his driveway and grabbed the brown paper bag. As he leaned over for it he found a silver charm bracelete squeezed between the seats. He pulled it out and analyzed the tiny angel on it. He grinned to himself and realized it had to be Haley's.

"Nathan!" A little voice called out from the porch. He turned towards the little girl with dark wavy locks and grasped the charm tightly in his hand.

"You are in troooooouuuuble!" She sang. Nathan sighed deeply and climbed out of his car and started walking up the porch. He grabbed his little sister by the waist and carried her inside.

"What's that paper bag for?" She asked pointing under his arm.

"Something."

"Did you steal something again?" She asked with her cute little voice. She acted more adult than a little eight year old girl should.  
"Um why don't you go play with your dolls." He advised as he put her down. She rose an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Can I play with whatever is in that bag?" She asked.

Nathan laughed and leaned down over to her. "Sammy, go play with your dolls," he repeated.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand upon his cheek. "Okay, but I will find out what's in that bag."

He stood back up and nodded. "Right and dad is going to come back home," he said sarcastically.

Sammy shook her head and skipped away wearing a new sundress. He watched her run up the steps and disappeared into the house. He walked inside and entered the kitchen. And there stood his mother in an apron, over a pot full of food. He sat himself at the breakfast table that had a blue and green patterned table cloth and he sighed.

"You know I got a call from the police station again," his mother stated without taking one glance at him. He rolled his eyes and pretended to look interested.

"And he told me that you started a big commotion at the town square today." She continued.

"Yeah, well what else is new," he replied. His mother was very calm about his situation with the town, she tried to reason him out of all his crimes and troubles ,but she knew she wasn't able to do anything.

"He told me how you got his daughter into it as well," she stated and finally turned to him with the spatula risen. "You know I was finally getting use to having you roam around town and do your business. And then clean it up yourself, but you cannot bring anyone else along with you. Especially the sheriff and mayor's daughter," she advised.

"Wow, you're finally giving me advice, it's a first," he stated.

"Nathan, our family's reputation is already down the drain. We are considered the bad family of town and somehow that's how it's always going to be, but you cannot have the James family involved. They have a big reputation around her," she continued.

"It's just Haley, not her family," he replied, feeling the charm inside his hand. "Besides, her family loves me," he grinned and left the room.

"Nathan," Deb smiled and shook her head, realizing that he knows Sheriff James a lot, well sees him a lot.

"Yes mom?" He asked, peaking back inside.

"You better hope they love you Sunday at church," she advised.

"Sunday will be an interesting day," Nathan smiled, holding the bag of cash in one hand and the charm in the other. He walked away and threw the cash in the air and caught it.

"Oh and bring that bag of cash to church, too. We're going to put that in the offering basket," Deb stated and smiled to herself as she stirred their dinner. Nathan groaned and went upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Brooke hopped on my bed the Sunday morning wearing a dress that covered most of her body, and flats. She sure was a safe dresser when it came to Sundays. She had to dress like an angel on these days especially when she lived with her grandmother. Then, she slapped my butt. Such a Brooke thing to do.

"Come on sleepy head. Your mom called me and told me to bring you to church," Brooke said, as she kept hitting me. I snapped and sat straight up, holding her hand for a moment.

"My mom called you to bring me to church?" She nodded and I scratched the back of my neck.

"Where is she?" I asked as I untied my crappy hair.

"Oh she left for church already. I believe she said that she was still in disappointment about the other day and she didn't want to be seen with you," Brooke answered as I got up from my bed and my eyes widened. I reached over to my vanity and grabbed my hair brush.

"What a bitch!" I gasped.

Brooke started laughing as she got up and went through my closet.

"I was just kidding. She was in a hurry because someone at the office called her so she got ready extra early to do that. She said to meet her at church."

"You know Brooke, next time you try to make me go crazy, close my mouth before I curse my mother behind her back on a Sunday," I stated as I combed my hair down.

"You know you need something more figuring hugging in here, Haley. All you have are sundresses from the eighties or better yet, sundresses that eighty year olds wear," Brooke always criticized my lack of fashion, but that's who she was. Always barging into my closet and trying to fix me up like a Barbie doll.

"If I had a figure like yours, maybe I could wear something decent like you," I replied, combing my hair behind my shoulders.

"How about this one! This is gorgeous!" Brooke came out holding a yellow sundress that came down to the knees. I don't think I've ever seen that before, but it was pretty. Maybe too pretty to wear for church.

"I don't think it's the right day to dress fancy after the other day," I said turning back around and pinning my hair back. Brooke laid the dress lightly on my bed and lifted her eyebrow.

"Ahh, the other day. You never told me how that went. When you ran out with Nathan "The Rebel Scott" my jaw nearly dropped. Who knew that you would do such a thing?" Brooke smiled.

"I didn't know what got into me that day," I said turning around and facing her. "He just whispered over my shoulder saying 'Come with me' and I went."

"He whispered over you shoulder? That is so sexy," Brooke squealed, clapping her hands together.

I tilted my head at her as I grabbed the hanger of the sundress and held it in my hands.

"And then what happened, except the whole robbery thing?" Brooke asked again.

I looked away from the dress and stared at Brooke's pleading face. She honestly looked like a stray puppy when she wants to know about something interesting.

"I'll you tell you after church." I smiled.

Gasp.

"NO, you have to tell me!" Brooke begged as she grasped my arm and begged dramatically.

"You know we have about thirty minutes until mass starts and I don't think I'll be able to get ready if I tell you any of the details."

"We can always skip church, that's fine with me. I can always put this cute dress into good use later," Brooke smiled. I can't believe she just said that, not go to church? That would be horrible, but right now it didn't seem like such a bad idea after what I've been through. But no! I can't.

"Brooke, out. I'll see you in half an hour," I ordered as I pointed out of my room.

She got up from my bed and headed towards the door, "fine, but you better be wearing that dress I picked out."

"I will Queen of Sheba," I joked.

She stuck her tongue at me before she closed the door behind her.

I sighed deeply after she left, and didn't know what was going to happen after I walk out those doors.

----

"Nathan why are your boxers hanging over my couch!" Deb yelled from downstairs while Nathan was still dozing off in his room. She picked his boxers of the couch and through it in the hamper.

"This kid, he amazes me everyday," she said to herself. Sammy came skipping by in her cute floral sundress holding her rag doll named Molly.

"He amazes me too," Sammy agreed as she sat on the couch.

"Well aren't you gorgeous Samantha Lynn" Deb smiled as she saw the sight of her youngest.

"Thanks mommy. Like my hair? I did it myself," she asked pointing to her hair that looked like a big mess. One of the big tails was higher than the other which made Deb giggle.

"Of course, let me just fix something," Deb stated as she removed one of the pig tails and redid it.

"There," she smiled. "Now can you do me a favor and wake up your big brother?'

"Sure!" Sammy jumped gleefully and headed up the stairs towards Nathan's room.

"Natey! Nathannnn! Nathannnn!" She sang loudly as she jumped on his bed, up and down, repeatedly.

Nathan groaned as he lay in his bed shirtless,"Sammy, stop it!"

"Mommy said to wake up, Nathan!" Sam stated. Nathan kept his head against his pillow, and looked over to his hand and realized he still had Haley's charm bracelet in his palms.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed as she sat on his back.

"Okay, I'm getting up," Nathan rolled his eyes, sat up and grabbed his little sister by the waist.

"Now get out before I tell mom what you did to her favorite curtains last week."

"You wouldn't!" She gasped.

"OH I would." Nathan smirked.

"Fine. Now get ready. Get dressed and fix your hair, it looks messy," Sammy ordered jumping off the bed. Nathan chuckled as he saw his tiny little sister leave the room.

He licked his lips and looked down at the charm bracelet and began twirling it between his fingers.

"Aren't you glad that I'm your best friend? If it wasn't for me, you would've walked out of here looking like a rag doll," Brooke smiled as she turned the corner of the street towards the church house.

"Can we go inside from the back today?" I asked as she parked at the front.

"But we're already here, Hales. And I have like ten miles left on my gas," Brooke complained.

"It doesn't take ten miles to go around the church."

"Fine. We'll walk in from the back, but our dresses sure would've made a hell of an entrance," Brooke agreed as she drove out of the parking lot and towards the back. As we were driving by I saw some of the people from around town looking at me like I've caught a contagious disease.

"Can I just rip their eyes out, please!?" I asked.

Brooke laughed, "I don't think God would approve of that today Haley. Maybe on Wednesday." 

"Funny."

"I'm just helping out," Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out. I did the same. We walked ahead, arm and arm when suddenly a little girl bumped into us. She was apparently walking backwards for some odd reason.

"Oh are you okay?" I asked, as I stopped to apologize to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," tshe brunette girl answered. She looked so adorable in her sundress and her hair in pigtails, she looked like a porcelain doll I had back in the day. Brooke stepped aside and waited for me.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to bump into you, sweetie."

"Mmm hmm," She nodded.

"You look really pretty though, I'll see you inside," I stated and hooked arms with Brooke.

------

"Sammy why did you just skip off like that?" Nathan asked, as Haley and Brooke entered the church.

"Sorry, I really wanted to go inside. Church is fun, specially the books with the pretty drawings inside," Sammy smiled.

Nathan shook his head side to side and picked her up, "Who were you talking to earlier?"

"Just a pretty girl in a yellow dress," she answered.

"You amaze me kid," Nathan stated.

"Mommy said the same thing about you this morning."

"Yes I did," Deb stated behind them, as held her purse close to her. "You left your boxers on the couch this morning."

"Sorry."

"Next time it will be in the trash. Now let's go," Deb ordered. "Oh Nathan, did you bring the offering money?" She smiled.

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked.

"I am pretty da-" She paused. "I am pretty darn serious. Now hand it over," she held her hand out, her fingers wiggling.

Nathan took the envelope out of his pocket and handed it over to her.

"This is coming out of your allowance mother!" Nathan joked as they entered the church.

Once they entered inside, everyone in their nice clothes turned their heads toward the Scott family. They always saw Deb and little Sammy ,but never Nathan. He never came to church since he was wee little boy.

"Don't mind them," Deb said towards Nathan as they entered the main room.

--

"Look who the cat dragged in," Brooke stated as she looked towards the doors. I turned around and saw Nathan come in with two other people. An older women with blonde hair and that little girl that I had bumped into earlier.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"Obviously going to church, like everyone else?" Brooke answered, looking at me like I was stupid.

"It's kind of weird don't you think?" I asked her as Nathan and his family searched for a spot to sit at.

"To see him here? Um, not really. Nope."

"He never goes to church Brooke, you think this has something to do with me?" I asked, becoming extremely paranoid.

"Oh come on, Hales."

"I'm serious Brooke; I think he's following me now!" I whispered roughly.

"Um, maybe you lead him on after running away with him! Hmm," Brooke thought, acting all sarcastic on me.

"Okay whatever, that was my choice, but it was a mistake," I stated. Then soon as I took a quick glance at him, he turned around and smiled at me. My eyes widened and my heart beat quickened.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked.

---

"Nate, what's this?" Sammy asked as she pulled out Haley's bracelet.

"Sammy give me that," He snatched it back and put it in his pocket.

Deb lowered the book she was reading and looked over at her children suspiciously.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Deb raised her eyebrow at Nathan, and he looked away.

"It better not be another pack of cash. Or I'm putting that in the offering basket too," Deb stated as she went back to her reading.

Haley's mom and the priest walked up towards the front of the church as they carried on a conversation. And Nathan watched her and rolled his eyes. Then soon as Mrs. James walked away from the priest she caught him and her eyes burned in flames. His eye's widened and began to laugh to himself.

"Nathan, shhh."

"This is going to be interesting," He smiled.

"Good morning everyone!" Father Jo greeted as she stood up at the podium. "It's good to see everyone in town in here today. Familiar faces and.." He looked at Nathan and nodded. "And new faces."

"So today our lesson would be about mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives, those we regret and those that just happen unintentionally. . ."

---

"What a coincidence Hales," Brooke whispered towards me.

Yeah, what a coincidence that our lesson had to be about this. About mistakes. And I'm not sure about what I did that day and what I got myself into, but its' not the same. And I'm in for it big. After seeing Nathan in church today I thought I was being paranoid, like he was following me. But I guess he wasn't. I saw his mom put a huge envelope in the offering basket. And I had feeling it was the cash that was stolen. I don't know, I have mixed feelings about Nathan right now. One moment I feel safe around him and his gorgeous blue eyes and the next, I am completely scared of him and what the town will think of me. What am I suppose to choose?

"Today was awkward, I noticed your parents kept giving Nathan glares. And Nathan kept laughing. It was really weird." Brooke stated as we waited outside the church house for my parents.

"You think, it was pretty obvious there was tension going on and it's all because of me."

"Stop blaming yourself Hales. I think you are too caught up with what the town is saying about the whole bad boy/ good girl situation," Brooke advised.

"Everyone in town has been talking about us ditching school and then the robbery, Brooke. Everyone now thinks I'm on drugs. Even Miss Debbie at the market thought that."

"And how do you know that?"

"I heard her when I went to the store yesterday to buy myself a bag of chips."

"Man, rumors go around fast in this town," Brooke laughed.

"I am ruined,," I whined as I cupped my face in my hands.

"If I were you Hales, I wouldn't listen to anybody in this town. Keep your chin up and just ignore it all. They'll eventually feel like idiots sooner or later," Brooke advised. "Chin up!" She repeated, lifting my chin with her finger. Brooke always made me feel better in ways no one else could. Maybe she was right, I had to let go of all this stress that I was feeling. Maybe because I was worried about my mother and what people would think of her, but this wasn't about her.

It was about me.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for your mom. Just come to my house. Girls night. Plus boys maybe," Brooke stated with a wink.

I looked away from the church doors and I saw my mom appear. Then I looked at Brooke and I decided to make my own decision and I nodded my head.

"Okay, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Leaving church without my mother's consent was more than just a feeling of rebellion, but a sentiment of freedom. Plus it's a Sunday night and I have school tomorrow, which defeats the horrible awakening I would get by my mother if I went home.

2 a.m. and Brooke Davis has fallen asleep minus the invitation of boys in her grandmother's house. We had our freedom, our fun after we skipped away but all I've been thinking about was Nathan. Nathan this, Nathan that. And why he picked me out of all the girls in this town. I continuously stared out Brooke's large window sill and up at the blue moon up above. I turned around at the thunderous noise behind me and realized it was just Brooke snoring away the glitter from her eye shadow. I laughed it off and turned back outside.

Then there came this thought, where I found myself opening her window sill and climbing out. And in fact, I did do it. I didn't know what was going on but I needed to escape and have a moment to myself. I needed to walk around this town when no one was around. Everyone was usually at peace at this time. So as I stepped my leg out and then the other, the best thing happened.

The string on the hem of my shirt got caught on Brooke's rosebushes, which apparently she hasn't been cutting since I just got three scratches from the thorns.

"Damn it Brooke!" I cursed softly as I ripped my shirt from the bush. "When I come back I'm leaving you a sticky note to remind to fix your bushes!" I retorted as I slowly closed the window sill and tiptoed out of her yard.

I was in my flip flops in the dark night of Tree Hill, and all I can see are the street lights and the sound of annoying crickets in the grass. Now that's just peaceful, I guess.

------

Fifteen minutes has passed since I last set foot on Brooke's front yard, and now I am here on my way towards the center of town. I would have to say that silence is more scarier than the noise and rowdiness in the city. Because the sound of rustling leaves on the ground and unknown rocks strangely being kicked off the sidewalk is likely the time when the horrific monster comes jumping out of the bushes.

-Rustling of the leaves-

I turned around to the sound again, but I saw nothing. Then I slowly looked in front of me, and then I watched my feet go one foot in front of the other, but I had a slight feeling that I was being followed. And I knew I had to run, I saw the light of the nearest lamppost by the Barber shop, and I ran towards the corner. As soon as I found myself running like a girl, which in fact I am, so no excuse, I bumped into someone. Who in the hell walks around town at 2 a.m.? Okay, don't answer that.

"I guarantee looking both ways before you cross the street." A male voice said as I lifted my head off from his chest.

His blue eyes met up with my brown eyes and I nearly melted in my own fluffy shoes. His smirk could rot the world, because of how sweet and amazingly handsome it was.

"I am so sorry, I thought someone with an axe was following me and-" Then a tiny squirrel came running by with an acorn in his hands. We both watched the fury animal speed by and he began to laugh.

"I didn't think that squirrels could carry axes, much yet murder someone such as yourself." He laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I retorted as I turned around from him. Nathan Scott, why does he always seems to be amused by me? Can't he find someone else to mock?

"Hey hey, where are you going?" He caught up with me while putting his hand upon my shoulder.

"Going to the river walk." I answered as I quickened my pace away from him. I wanted to get away from him but then I wanted him to follow me, which in fact he did. I knew he couldn't get away from me, I just knew it.

"After you thought you were being chased by an axe murderer, wouldn't you want someone to come with you?" Nathan asked me.

"I don't need anyone."

"Are you sure about that? In this dark of night?"

I stopped walking and looked around me, staring out at the creepy silent darkness.

"I can deal with it….I guess.." Then I looked around even more and saw a movement in one of the nearby bushes by the flower market.

"OKAY fine, then come with me." I stated as I turned to him. And there he goes smiling back at me. His lips curled into a fine curve, and I didn't think I could stand any longer.

"How ironic, I said that to you the other day."

I rolled my eyes. "Would you just come with me!" I begged.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

We both walked side by side towards the river, without any words. Maybe just a few glances here and there, but I had to ask him. I had to wonder why he asked me?

"So why'd you ask me?" We both walked together down the streets towards the river, and he just smiled.

"That's a good question Miss Haley."

"Haley. Just call me Haley."

He looked over at me and his smile softened. He nodded. "Haley." Nathan corrected. "Well you see, everyone knows who you are. And I thought maybe you needed a little spark in your life."

I rose my eyebrow and put my hand on my hip. "Spark? And so you think you're doing that?"

"Yeah. I made you skip school didn't I? And plus, I don't think you've ever skipped a day of school." He laughed.

I was trying to be all snotty at him but I just couldn't resist his charm. He was right, I am the poster child for "GOODY GOODIES"

"I so have!" I retorted.

"What pre-k? while trying to crawl out the playpen?" Haha, he has jokes? I just rolled my eyes at him and walked off.

"Hey Hey, I was kidding." He caught up with me and I smiled to myself. "You know I was kidding." He repeated. I didn't answer him back and I just looked ahead of me as we both saw the shine of the river floating by.

"You know we caused alot of trouble on that day." I told him.

"But it sure put some spark in your life didn't it?"

"Maybe." I smiled at him and then quickly rolled my eyes at him as we walked.

"So what are we doing here exactly?" He asked.

"To watch the boats pass by." I answered as I jogged up to the bench by the river. And I sat myself down and embraced my self in my jacket as I watched the boats against the pretty background of the city.

Nathan was still walking behind me, I could hear the movement of grass behind me. Then he climbed on the bench and sat next to me.

"You know if I wanted to watch boats float on water, I could've just stayed home and used my bathtub."

"You didn't have to come with me." I answered as I kept my eye steady on that one tiny boat floating by.

"I wanted to." He answered.

I looked to my side and gave him a twinkle of my eye, and I looked back to the river.

"You didn't have to come with me either." He said that before, and I didn't really care what he might think of what I was going to say next. He made me feel comfortable, safer. It was odd but so true.

"I know, but I wanted to."


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

We both sat there watching the river float on by as the twinkle of the stars reflected upon the waters. I stared to my side seeing his profile, that honestly took my breath away. He was like the most handsomest being that ever walked the planet, I didn't think I've ever seen such a magnificent thing ever. Well maybe my plastic dolls when I was a wee little girl, but that's totally nothing compared to Nathan Scott.

"You know your missing out on the nice boats floating on by." He stated as I quickly removed my glance away from him. I panicked, he caught me staring. Damnit.

I heard him chuckle as he sat up and turned to me. "You like me," he stated.

My eyes widened and I gasped like a whole chunk of air, I nearly choked. "What!"

"I caught you staring at me. I know you like me."

"I so wasn't staring at you!"

"Your eyes were pretty much attached to my face Haley."

I got so angry. How can he just ask me that out of nowhere and then make feel like jelly. Oh why does he make me feel this way.

"Well… I think you like me!" I fired back.

A curl began to appear on his lips and he scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't think you'd ever figure it out."

My eyes widened and I felt my body tense up. I really hope he wasn't joking with me, this can't be true. Was it?

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Why else would I have asked you to come with me?"

So there it goes, the true answer to my question earlier. So it was because he liked me, little old me. Well golly gee, I feel so special. The hottest guy in town likes me and I made myself feel like such a fool.

"Are you toying with me Nathan Scott?"

He laughed again. Stupid chuckle!

"Maybe if you just gave me a chance then maybe I'll stop toying with you." He answered.

I stared at him and my heart was literally beating its way out of my chest. I'm pretty he could hear it since we were sitting so class. Our hands were nearly touching on the bench and to top off all the embarrassment, I thought my cheeks were turning red.

"You're blushing." He smiled.

"No I'm not!" I snapped as I looked away and began to feel my cheeks. They were warm, oh curse my peach complexion.

"Wait hold up!" I stated roughly as I turned back to him. "Are you seriously telling the truth? Because I am so not making myself feel like such a … you know what, I feel like you're just playing with my head."

"Are you on drugs?" He questioned. "Why do you think I'm lying? Just because I am not like the hero of town, doesn't mean I'm always bad."

"No it's not like that, I'm just…" He has got me even questioning myself about him. I don't even think of him as what I used to think. I remember seeing him almost everyday in the jailhouse with my father and we'd have occasional conversations but it was nothing like it is now. I feared to be anywhere near him even if I didn't show it and now.. Now was different, I felt safer like I said before. And that truly surprises me.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Because… who would like someone like me? I mean seriously ME?"

He smiled at me, he didn't laugh or chuckle or look at me like I was weird. He smiled at me.  
"You are the Mayor's daughter and you have the strongest dad in town."

"That's why you like me?" I rose my eyebrow.

"I think I've known you forever even if we hadn't really known each other. Ever since I was a little boy I think you were the only girl that caught my eye. That only stood out to me." He began and my heart began to thump again just like the beat of Thumper from fox and the hound. This really really surprised me now that I realize that this traces all the way back to when we were younger.

"Your parents were always the head of town, the leaders of the community and you would always sit back and watch them boss you around. But when you were younger you weren't such a proper, do-gooder as you are today. You were a troublemaker who would steal candy from the candy store and run away with it but then you would give it to the other children instead of yourself. And one of them was me."

How did he remember all this stuff? My eyes were locked upon him as he began to tell the story of why he wanted me, why he chose me of all girls.

"And as we grew older, you had forgotten about everything you use to do. You were beginning to grow into such a beautiful women. And so as I grew older I needed something that could catch your attention. Since you were the Mayor's daughter, I'm sure your mother would be prancing around about the latest scandal. And your father was the sheriff so I knew that if I could do these things I could see you more often."

"So that's why you steal money, cars and start trouble everywhere you go?" I asked.

"Half the reason," he corrected. I smiled and nodded as I listened to his lucid explanation.

"What's the other reason?"

"I'll tell you that later,"he answered as I sat there, as I decided to let everything he told me sink into my system. "And the answer to your question as to why I like you, it's because you were the one who stood out most to me."

I was silent. First I was being all snotty at him and then I'm jelly, I'm pudding, I am like every dessert ever made that shake and jiggle like no other. I bit my bottom lip and I looked at my hands.

"It's getting late," I said. Yeah that's a good one to crack the silence, Haley, really good. Considering that I left the house at 2 a.m.

"Um okay," Nathan answered. "I guess you better head back."

"Yeah I guess so," I answered sighing deeply. I turned to Nathan on the bench and I smiled. "Would you come with me on my way back. I'm still a little scared."

He laughed, "sure." He held out his hand so that I can grab it and I did. And he escorted me down the bench. And we walked back to Brooke's house.

I stood near her window where the rose bushes were and I opened the sill slowly.

"Miss Haley, so what do you say?" He asked.

"What?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

I looked behind me and I gave him a soft grin. "I'll think about it." I answered. He nodded and then he watched me safely get inside the bedroom. I waved goodbye and watched his retreating figure leave upon the rising sun and the fading moon.

I locked the window sill and I sighed deeply on the wall.

"Well good morning Miss -I'll sneak out of my best friend's grandma's bedroom- James" Brooke called out from the bed. No wonder I couldn't hear her loud snoring.

"Broooke!" I snapped.

She turned on her lampshade and grinned at me.

"So who was that you were talking to and how come you didn't wake me up?" She asked.

"Sorry it kind of one of those spur in the moments in thing." I answered as I crawled back on the bed.

"You are really having a lot of those spur in the moment things lately. But was that Nathan Scott out there with you? If so, you totally have to tell me the details or I'll yank them outta you." Brooke ordered as I laughed and laid myself back on her bed. And then I began to think about Nathan's confession about me.

"All I have to say is that this was one of the most amazing nights in my life and I wouldn't change it for the world!"

"Oh my gosh, you had sex!" Brooke gasped with glee.

I jumped up and I opened my mouth wide open. "Hell NOO!"

"Oh. Bummer." Brooke's excitement deflated and she leaned back in bed. "I was so looking forward to that."

"Okay first of all ew, Brooke. And second of all I would never do that. At least not yet." I answered.

"So what happened missy?!"

I began to smile at the thought again and squeezed the pillow in my hands and I think I actually said "eeek."

"You won't believe this but Nathan told that he liked me, he practically asked me out.!"

Brooke's eyes widened and she began to clap her hands.

"I always knew he had a thing for you. I mean gosh, its pretty obvious."

"But I didn't give him an answer yet."

"WHAT! Haley you are suppose to say yes, that's the golden answer."

"But this is Nathan "the Rebel" Scott we are talking about here. It's not that simple."

"Uh, sure it is. All you have to say is yes."

"Did you forget my parents? They are going to throw a fit if they find out that I actually like him."

"OH so you like him!" Brooke grinned as she threw a pillow at me.

"I don't know."

"So is this whole thing a mistake like you said?"

"I really don't know."

She rolled her eyes and sat up. "You really need to get a different answer Haley Marie James! There is no "I don't know" in our dictionary. Yes or no and that's all."

"Okay I like him, but how is this going to work with my parents?"

"Nathan's the rebel of town and you are like the goody two shoes that lived with the gingerbread man."

I tossed a pillow at her face and she laughed. "All I am saying is maybe it's time for you to … escape out of the window more often." She smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Rebel! Haley I'm saying that you should rebel!!" Brooke smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ya'll sorry I didn't update sooner. But I finally got the next chapter done, for a while now. And I hope you like it! **

**XO, **

**Annie**

**Rated T for language.  
**

**8**

Everything, I mean everything was coming to a turning point and I didn't know what else was going to come up. But I did remember what Brooke had told me. "Rebel." The last word that I think my own parents would think would ever be in my vocabulary. Call me crazy but sometimes a girl needs to break out of her comfort zone sometime.

It was time to go back to school, to go back to the halls of gossip and stares. Even maybe a little kick in the $$ for that matter. Who knows what was going to happen when I walk through those cracked up, antique doors. Probably Spongebob could come get me and let me live in his pineapple house, then maybe nobody would know I would exist. Oh I dread Mondays.

"Chin up missy. You are the talk of the town." Brooke said beside me as we climbed out of her car. I squeezed my eyes tightly trying to blind myself from everyone.

"Maybe if you had earplugs, and duct tape you could totally be all of the "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" monkeys all in one." Brooke joked.

I opened my eyes and glared at her as we walked around campus before the bell rang.  
"Maybe if I could just duct tape your mouth then you could just hushh." I sneared back playfully.

"Rawr!" Brooke laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just a little annoyed by everyone talking about me. I thought it was embarrassing at first and shameful because I was suppose to be a role model, but it has gotten too far." I explained as I we both stopped at the steps of the school.

"Blame it on the beauty honey, the golden locks are killing them." Brooke stated as I glared at her little sarcastic jokes.

"Hey blondie!" Someone called out from the corner of the school building. Me and Brooke looked towards the familiar voice and found him. Nathan Scott waving over at us. I could literally feel my heart leap, like a freaking Irish dancer.

"I believe lover boy calls." Brooke smirked. I snapped my head at her and tried to shush her up.

"Don't say it so loud!" I begged, whispering and pulling her towards a secretive area.

"Sorry. But it's true. Nathan Scott loooooovvves you!" Brooke joked, holding her hands against her chest and putting on kissy face on me.

"Brooke! Stop it or I'll totally … like…. Not talk to you!" Could I have said a more worse comeback? Not really. And in a bout a few seconds she is ready to act out her well worked, well practiced reaction of being so scared.

"Oh my gosh! No Haley James won't talk to me! I don't think I could sleep at night if that happens! OH MY!" I rolled my eyes and stepped back and searched for his familiar face.

"I'm sure you want to go see him, Hales. I mean if we stay in this wee little corner of ours any longer, he might think we are lovers." Brooke laughed.

I hit her on the shoulder and began to giggle. Brooke can honestly make everything into a bunch of jokes and games. But she can also be very serious when she can be, just at this moment, I needed her to just be "serious Brooke". And she wasn't being that at all.

"First off .. Ew and second of all, could you just stop playing around for once, Brooke. I am really in the stress mode right now and STRESSY HALEY doesn't want to play any jokes." I snapped, whispering roughly at her. I looked back out and saw Nathan trying to find me. He was looking left and right and then he just stopped. He stopped? Why'd he stop looking for me? Idiot.

"Fine, Hales. I'll be serious. So here I go being serious… Go to him. Get over whatever people think. Be bad." Brooke smiled.

"You said that the other night."

"And was I joking? No, that was because I found out Nathan likes you. Which you still have to answer back to him."

"Broooooooke." I whined. It was easy for him to just blurt out his feelings about me, which I believe are just little sparks of a childhood crush. But for me, I can't just say yes to things, especially when it came to the game of love. And I've watched a bunch of romance movies and let me tell you, they don't ride on a carriage happily through the whole movies. NOO.

"This is 'serious' Brooke you are whining to. Sorry. 'Funny' Brooke is out of the picture." Brooke stated. I groaned and looked back over to him, who was leaning against the wall, with his arms folded against his chest. He was so handsome, I couldn't deny it.

"You know what I will go with him. See you later, Serious Brooke." I lightly waved goodbye to her and began to walk around the corner. Then I came back and said, "Oh and your fuckin rose bushes SUCK!" I laughed, and as soon as I walked away I could hear Brooke's laughter. I think I could even feel her smiling.

Then I saw him, standing there glaring at everyone around him. I looked to my side and I saw Matthew, one of mother's friend's son. He was hanging out with his football friends and he was just started to make evil eyes at Nathan for some odd reason.

"Hey Haley!" Matthew called out to me.

"Hey Matt!" I greeted back, then I licked my lips and felt his eyes on me. I looked up and he was giving him his signature grin which was a little crooked but oh so handsome.

"Back from your lover?" He asked.

"I so told you so." Brooke told me as she was passing by from behind us.

I scoffed and laughed it off as Brooke went into the school building. Nathan couldn't help but chuckle as well, and that totally put more pressure on my already weakening knees.  
"Sorry, she's a little looney." I apologized.

"Brooke Davis is original. That's all I can say." He smiled.

We stood silent for a while, I even looked to my side and glanced at Matthew who kept eyeing us. Nathan glared at Matthew and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The fact that Matthew Madison keeps looking at me. I mean I knew that he loves tackling other guys, but I'm not his type. It's just not how I roll." I couldn't help but giggle and I tried to hide it by looking at the grass. I could feel yet again, sweet warmth on my cheeks.

"Matthew is not like that." I answered.

"It sure seems like it." Nathan answered. "So anyways, when will I ever get that answer to my question?" This wasn't the moment that I wanted to answer this at all. Not even close. Especially during school. I am such a newbie at this rebel thing aren't I?

"It's okay you don't have to rush. But… you can think about it on a joy ride with me." He smirked.

I looked up and rose an eyebrow at him. Another joy ride with Nathan Scott, now that's what I believe is the first step of my rebellion.

"As long as we're not getting chased by scary looking men with shotguns." I answered.

"Alright, no scary guys with shotguns." He laughed. "But don't' keep your hopes up."

He grabbed a hold of my hand and we both hopped inside his familiar convertible again.  
"This time are you ready?"

"I'm all for it, babe." I answered, suddenly having a full feeling of confidence filling inside of me.

He grinned at my mention of 'babe' and turned the engine on. And then as the ride began, I could hear everyone gossiping and talking . I even saw Matthew run out from his group of friends and yelling out my name.

"HALEY! What the hell are you doing?! Get out of that car!" Matthew yelled, trying to stop the car with his manly strength.

"I am pretty sure that your strength still couldn't stop a convertible that weighs more than you." Nathan stated, laughing at Matthew's image of struggle.

"Shutup, you fool!" Matthew retorted. "Haley get out, this isn't like you." He said to me, begging me to get out. I couldn't, and I knew I wouldn't. I wanted to do this, and I wanted to feel free for once, and maybe a million times more.

"Hey, if the girl doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to go." Nathan said, speaking for me as we were slowing down in the student parking lot.

"You better stop this damn car or I'm going t kick your $$." Matthew warned.

I heard Nathan scoff and smiled to himself. "Think twice buddy. See ya!"

The engine was louder and the wind against my face was faster and Matthew's face was far gone away.

"Sorry!" I yelled apologizing to Matthew and everyone else.

-----

Nathan drove us all the way to this little diner over on the other side of town and bought ourselves from french-fries and some chocolate milkshakes. I didn't know a lot of people around these parts of town, they were usually always closed in with themselves or traveling around towns outside of this one. And I wonder why, maybe since this town knows almost everything about everyone.

Nathan and I leaned upon his convertible's hood and sat and just talked.

I stuck a French-fry in my mouth and laughed at Nathan who had chocolate all over his mouth.

"Nice stache, looks good on you." I joked, poking it off his mustache.

"Thanks, I thought I needed a new look." Nathan played along parading his milk-stache. Then he wiped it off with a napkin and it was silent for a while. I could feel his blue eyes upon me as I ate my French-fries. I smiled and rolled my eyes over at him slowly.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you'd say okay so easily. I mean after all I've put you through." He stated. I dropped the French-fry that was in my hand and wiped my hands together. Then I took a quick glance at him.

"Well I was thinking the same thing to. I guess it was because I needed to break out of my shell."

"Like putting a little spark in your life." Nathan smiled, repeating something he told me earlier.

I laughed. "Yes like putting some sparks in my life. And plus, I want to be bad."

Nathan looked over at him with this seductive and curious grin. I think it was the most sexiest grin I've seen him in. "So you want to be bad, huh?"

I nodded. There was this certain vibe between us that I couldn't' deny at all. It was really intense, and every time I was near him, or touched his shoulder accidentally with mine, I find myself melting in my own clothes.

Nathan finally sucked out all of the chocolate he could get from his cup and through it out on the street.

"You can't just do that Nathan. There's a trashcan right there." I stated, acting like such a goody goody once again.

"That's your next moment to be a bad girl. Throw your junk on the floor." Nathan ordered me.

"What?" I chuckled, shyly. "I never litter."

"OH come on! Haley James, littering isn't so bad. Just sweep your food off my fuckin hood and let the trash settle on the ground." He forcefully told me, as he was humored by my goodness.

"Did you know that French-fry holders cause … disaster for the rabbits that hop around here!"

"Rabbits?" He asked, looking at me like I was the dumbest thing in the world. "You're funny."

"JUST DO IT! JUST DO IT!" He yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back as I shoved all my trash upon the floor, even my shake which I didn't finish.

"FINALLY!" Nathan sighed.

I pouted my lips as I looked down at the food. Nathan leaned over and saw my face and he started to laugh at my expression.  
"Why are you pouting?"

"I wanted that milkshake." I answered. And after that all I could hear was a bust of laughter coming from his beautiful lips of his.

"You better hope nobody comes out of that diner with something dangerous." Nathan stated after he found his strength from all the chuckles and giggles.

"Alright, so if you could do anything bad and rebellious what would it be? And we'll do it." He asked finally catching his breath from all the laughter.

I thought for a moment and finally had the chance to do something I always wanted to do. What I haven't done before.

"You know where they always hold our town carnivals right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I was wondering if maybe we could break in there." I stated.

Nathan looked at me with surprise and nodded his head. "Well then let's go for it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I finally have the next chapter up. I had it done for a long while, but I never got the chance to update it. Some of you may have a read it already in another fiction site but here's to all those who haven't read it yet. And thanks soo much for the supporting reviews. Those always keep me inspired to write more. Just so you'd know I have a feeling you might like this chapter! I hope you enjoy R&R!!**

**always, Annie**

Rated: T for teen and language

**9**

When we arrived to the vacant area of the closed fair grounds, I thought I almost fainted. This was what I've wanted for a long while. I didn't think I could do this before but now having Nathan in my life, everything I wanted could be possible.

"Come on." He asked. We both climbed out of the car and reached towards the locked gates.

We both just stared through the little bars and into the closed down rides and food stations.  
"So are we just going to stand here or are we going to get in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh fine. Help me up." He ordered climbing the fence. My jaw dropped and I scoffed.

"Excuse me but I am not lifting you up." I shook my head.

Nathan chuckled and climbed back down. "Well you got a bobby pin in that fine looking hair?" He asked me. I blushed and dug through my half way pinned hair.

"What are you going to do with that? Twist it in the lock?" I asked handing him my black pin.

"Always the smart one." He mumbled putting it in the lock that chained the gates and wiggled it around. Soon enough I stood silent and observed his action.

"Now when I say "open sesame", the doors magically appear." Nathan said as he tugged on the lock and said "Open Sesame!" and he pushed the gates open and soon I felt like I was in heaven.

The moment those gates opened I grabbed Nathan's hand and ran quickly inside. My eyes were spoiled with all the beautiful rides, and thrilling colors. I couldn't resist. Every year I was always hoping to come here, because it was my favorite place in town. And when the fair closes, I crave to be in there, sitting on the carousel and just sighing at the freedom I would get.

"So this is where you wanted to go?" Nathan asked me as my eyes were paying attention to the carousel, in the middle of the fair with the closed lights surrounding it.

"Yep." I let go of his hand and touched the carousel poles and smiled at the sight. "The last time I was here was back in spring. And I go everyday until it closes, because I never want to leave. If I could, I would stay here forever." I confessed as I settled my self down on the steal horse and glanced at every carve and scratched up paint of the carousel.

"This is the only place where I finally feel free. Like I have the liberty to be happy, you know." I continued as I turned to him, still standing there watching as I talked and talked. "Well other than the Davis house, this is what I look forward to every season." I finished.

I looked at him as a smile appeared on his beautiful, pink lips. "Well, then let's start this thing." He said as he walked over to the machine. He took something out of pocket and turned the locket of the machine.

"You keep screw drivers in your pocket?" I questioned, leaning my head upon the pole of the horse.

He turned away and looked at me. "Yeah, for emergencies you know."

"Ah, I see." I smiled.

Soon I heard a clicking sound, and the lights of the carousel began to flicker on and then the familiar tune began to ring against my ears.

"There!" He said, as he tapped the machine.

I sighed and sat fully on the horse and just closed my eyes and imagined myself being free from the gossip, the town, my parents, and just feeling the wind against my face. Moments passed and I realized I wasn't by myself.

In that moment when I opened my eyes, I thought I nearly drowned in his eyes. They were so gorgeous I couldn't hold my composure. I gulped as he just continued looking at me like I was something angelic, like I was a piece of candy.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Nathan." I said, with our noses nearly touching.

"Anytime." He smirked. "So when are you going to give me your answer, Miss James?" He asked, as I watched him glance upon my lips. My heart nearly melted and I glanced upon his, and I bit my lip. If we were ever going to kiss, it would be my first one. How pathetic was it to admit it but it was true. The closest kiss I had was with a boy named Peter in middle school. We were supposedly going out and he leaned into kiss me and we both hit each other's nose. I broke mine while he just bruised his. And I decided since then I wasn't going to kiss anybody else. But at this moment, as we were inches apart, I wanted to kiss him. To kiss him hard.

My eyes fluttered from the nearness of his face towards mine and sighed. Hopefully my breath was stinky, that would totally be embarrassing. "Haley. Call me Haley." I ordered, as suddenly I found myself cupping his face with my hands. He smiled and he tilted his head and we both reached each other's lips.

It was the most amazing sensation I had ever gotten. It was more thrilling than what I had felt about him before. This was more real. More intense and deep. I opened my mouth to give him entrance, and our tongues massaged against each other. He was gentle with me, and I was a little shy. But I got used to it. I didn't even care about what my mother was thinking or what Brook or my father was thinking. This moment, at this minute and day, I knew something I never felt before. I was so glad my nose didn't break.

Then soon a thought of humility came into my head and I quickly our lips parted.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized.

Nathan's eyes slowly fluttered opened and he sighed, trying to catch his breath.  
"No no, don't apologize." He laughed.

I shyly smiled at him and sucked upon my bottom lip. "Did I kiss bad?" I asked, worried.

"What?" He chuckled tucking a lock of my blonde hair behind my ear. "That was … amazing."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, really." He answered with that beautiful smirk. "Why so surprised?" He asked, as I looked down towards my shoulder.

"This maybe embarrassing, but that was my first kiss." I confessed looking back up.

His eyebrows rose and combed in his dark hair back. "Well that was the best first kiss I've ever gotten from you then."

I shyly smiled and licked my lips. There was a bit of silence. "So does that mean, yes miss.. I mean Haley?" He asked cutting of the pause.

"How 'bout I give you second kiss to answer that?" I smirked.

I leaned into his growing grin and kissed his warm, safe lips.

----

Brooke was sitting at lunch, looking at her watch continuously wondering when Haley was going to call her. But then Matt came sitting beside her with a not so happy face.

"Brooke, I saw you with Haley this morning how come you didn't stop her?" He asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes and put her fork down on her tray. "Well hello to you too, Mr. Madison."

"Brooke!" He snapped.

"Stop her from doing what? All she was doing was get in a car, is that a crime?" She smiled, looking back at her tray of food. She made disgusted look and pushed it away.

He glared at her and slammed his fist upon the table. "She went into a car with Nathan Scott. He is trouble. She cant' be with him."

"Look who's speaking Mr. 'I sleep with bottles of beer on Friday nights.' Nathan's a really nice guy from what I hear."

"Are you fuckin crazy! Everyone knows that Nathan is trouble. He was taking drugs in the back of the school building last semester and then he stole that money at the gas station that day and brought Haley with him." He complained.

"It's nice to know that you are current with all the news around here. "A" plus for you!" Brooke said with enthusiasm.

"Brooke stop joking around. Haley could be in trouble. Big trouble if she keeps hanging around with this guy. You are her best friend, why aren't you doing anything to help her?"

"You are right, I am her best friend. And what best friends do is try to make their best friends happy. Why don't you just lay off her life and let her be. Maybe that's all she wants. To be free. Free from everyone controlling her." Brooke explained, giving him her mature expression.

Matt looked at her as if he couldn't trust any of her words and she sighed.  
"Let me tell you what, mister. If I see that Haley is getting a little too hardcore with Nathan, I'll help and if she doesn't than all I am going to do is let her do what she wants. That's my part. You can do whatever you want but don't ruin this for her." Brooke ordered. "I warn you, do not ruin it."

Matt clenched his jaw and shook his head side to side. "I still don't like him." He said before he left her table and walked away.

Brooke grabbed her fork and poked her burger, as if she was scared it could crawl off her tray.  
"I don't like you either, but I still have to go to school with you." She mumbled.

------

Nathan dropped me off at the school so that Brooke could taker me home. Then soon I gave Nathan a light kiss on the lips before I climbed out.

"What was that!?" Brooke gasped standing by the building before she could open her car.

"What?" I asked as I pretended that Brooke didn't see what I just did.

"That little thing you did to him!?" She asked again.

"Nothing. Just a little, SAFE kiss." I answered as she walked to the passenger seat of the car. I tried to open the car but Brooke just looked at her over the roof of the vehicle.

"What? What was that? Did you just say KISS?" Brooke questioned, cupping her ear towards me playfully.

"Stop it, and just open the damn door." I snapped, shyly smiling.

"So what does this all mean? That you two are an item!?" Brooke ask me as I kept tugging on the door holder as hard I could.

"Damn door won't open!" I complained.

"So you are together!" Brooke jumped in glee and clapped her hands together. "I am happy. That totally deserves a car door opening." I rolled my eyes as I finally heard the beep of her car. I quickly climbed myself in and Brooke did the same.

She grabbed a hold my shoulder and scared me with her wayy too excited grin.  
"You little rebel." She squeeled.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I apologize for my lack of updates but I've been busy. But I did get the chance to write a really long chapter. I hope you like it. And thanks again to all those who reviewed and gave out wonderful, inspiring words!

Rated T for minor profanity and a mention of drugs.

**CHAPTER 10  
**_"you gave me the best mixtape i have and even the bad song aint so bad  
i just wish there was so much more than that, about me and you"  
mixtape-butch walker  
_

* * *

So here I am, tapping the ending my pencil on my desk, in the dusk of night. And I can't seem to concentrate on this calculus problem. My mind was caught up with him, his aura, that held my thoughts on cloud 9. That kiss was something that can nearly melt my whole body into my own shoes, especially since it was with Nathan Scott. I don't know but this cold, shaky feeling overwhelms me every time I think about him. It's different. 

"Goodnight Hales!" My mother called out from the hall. I turned around towards her voice and saw her open my door open. I smiled brightly at her, as fake as it usually was. She glanced in my room, with her spectacles on the bridge of her nose.

"Still doing your homework as always, I see." She stated.

"Yup, my calculus homework. Mrs. Wilson packed us with a bunch of work today." I stated.

"Well don't stay up too late, Haley…. Good night." She said nodding, with her head still peaking out from my door.

"I won't." I replied, giving her an answer that would please her. "Good night." I finished as she gave me a short smile and closed the door softly, that caused that annoying squeaky sound.

I turned around, sighing at the relief of her face disappearing from my door, and turned to my half-finished homework. I lifted my eyebrows at the amount I had left to finish and groaned. A failing grade on calculus wouldn't look decent on my report card, especially since it's my senior year.

As soon as I picked up my pencil to continue on my next problem, I heard a crackling sound against my window. I mean, as if droplets of hail were falling on it. I dropped my pencil and hurriedly paced to my near window, and moved the curtains to the side. And there he stood, standing at the bottom floor, throwing random rocks at my window. I lifted up the window sill and leaned upon the ledge. He couldn't help but smile at the image of my face popping out.

"Hey!" He called out.

My eyes widened and I immediately hushed him to silence.  
"Nathan, my parents might hear you." I whispered.

"So what?" He asked with a short grin.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Just because you're the rebel, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

"Just because you're the mayor's daughter doesn't mean you have to follow the rules either." Nathan replied as I stared at him with disbelief. I licked my lips and gave him an annoyed face.

"What do you want Nathan Scott?" I asked, changing the subject. Still, from my window sill, he couldn't look any more cuter.

"I want you to come with me." He answered with his hands tucked in his pocket.

"What!! Are you kidding me?." I asked.

"No, I'm not, Haley James. So let's go." He corrected, waving his hand to me.

I tilted my head in amusement and looked behind me at the blank door. I couldn't tonight, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Nathan… not tonight. Maybe tomorrow night." I said, whispering quietly.

He stared at me longingly with his piercing blue eyes. He jerked his eyebrow, that made chills crawl up my spine. Then I saw him heave heavily and gave me a quiet smirk.

"Fine, I was just hoping that maybe you'd want to go hang out in the outskirts of town tonight, but I guess since your too chicken then…" He said as I noticed him slowly turn around. I was immediately annoyed at his own little act and sighed heavily.

"Wait!" I said softly, to make sure my parents didn't hear me. "Come back in 30 minutes, or later. I want my parents to be really sleeping."

He turned around with a grin, and rose his eyebrow up. "How about you just jump out of your window and I'll catch you!" He suggested.

What the hell is wrong with this boy? He can really get a girl into dangerous situations, but how can I resist his unbelievable charm.

My eyes widened and I started to smile nervously. "You are kidding me Nathan Scott!"

"No I'm not. Just trust me, I'll catch you." I glared at him and stared around inside my bedroom.

"Are you serious? I am not climbing out of this two story house and believe you're going to catch me. NO!" I retorted with amusement. I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him.

He shrugged and gave me a short smile. "Fine then, I guess you won't get to eat those nice milkshakes and french-fries." He slowly turned on his heel, and I grew annoyed.

"Nathan!" I called out once again, as he turned around holding that mischievous grin. I groaned at his smirk, that sexy smirk.

"You better catch me!" I pointed my finger at him as I slid the window up a little more and lifted my left leg out first. He came closer towards the wall of the house as I had these chills crawl up and down my spine. This is not what you call romantic, because this is scaring the crap out of me. I can't jump!

"I'm scared!" I screamed softly.

"Come on, you got to trust me!" He begged as he had his arms laid out like a net.

I closed my eyes tightly as I finally lifted my other leg. And there I sat, on the sill where I sort of slipped. My butt was aching from the skinny length of the ledge.

"Ready, set, jump!" He called out as I squinted tightly and jumped. I squealed as I felt the air and gravity push me down. And in just a second, I found strong arms take a hold of my body.

My eyes gradually opened and saw his light blue eyes that reflected against the moon. I bit the bottom of my lip. Our breaths were heaving against each other and I smiled, like an innocent school girl.

"Nice jump. Your squeal couldn't be any louder." He laughed.

"oh hush!" He put me down back on the ground, thank goodness I was still standing on my own two feet. Then I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

He grabbed a hold of my hand, tugging me towards his vehicle.

"Wait! What about my window?" I questioned as I looked up at the opening on the second floor of my house. It looked so empty, and forbidden, I began to worry.

"Don't worry about it."

"What if a bird flies inside and dies, and then more and more flies come in to feast on the dead bird, and then suddenly they make my room as their empire?" I questioned, concerned about my precious room.

He laughed at my random rambles and nodded. "You are some weird girl, you know that. First you think a squirrel is going to murder you and now you think of this?"

"I can't help but be paranoid!" I snapped.

"Don't worry about it, your curtains will guard it." He answered as we both started to run off, once again.

------

Brooke was out on the town that night with Bevin when she encountered Matthew sitting by the café. He wore his letterman jacket which shined against the street lamps. Then he saw the two girls and realized that Bevin wasn't Haley.

"Well well, if it isn't the Drunk." Brooke mocked, as Bevin laughed beside her.

"Where's Haley?" He asked, sitting up from the brick ledge he was sitting on.

"At home I suppose, I told you not to worry." Brooke answered as she stopped to talk to him.

"Well I can't stop worrying. You know how much I care about her, I just don't want her to get hurt."

"For your information, Mr. Protective, Haley is more safe with Nathan than with you. You are full of booze and footballs stuck in your small sized head." Brooke rolled her eyes and walked off, ignoring the fool who wouldn't leave her alone.

Matthew grew frustrated and quickly grabbed a hold of Brooke's gentle arm in his grip.  
"Listen to me Brooke, if Haley gets hurt I am blaming this all on you. You understand?"

"Get off of me!" She screamed, pushing his fist off her porcelain skin.

"You understand?" His breath swayed against her nose and she almost gagged,

"Ew, get a breath mint. You have issues and you really need to stop bothering me. Talk to Nathan or Haley, NOT ME!" Brooke explained as she finally pushed Matthew back down.

Matthew settled his bottom back against his seat and watched the two walk away. Brooke couldn't help but feel abused at that moment with his strong hands grabbing her arm like that. It nearly left a print.

"I need to keep Haley far away from Matthew." Brooke said towards Bevin. "Keep him far away."

"What about Nathan, he's just as horrible as Matthew. Matthew is known for his gentleman ways around town." Bevin explained. Yet, she was right. Everyone loved Matthew more than they loved Nathan. And it was pretty ironic that Brooke wanted Haley away from him than with the rebel.

"Matthew's different. He's bigger and abusive." Brooke answered as they turned the corner.  
--------

I didn't know where Nathan was leading me but it seemed cute and small. I've never been to this parts of town ever, it was like a hidden country behind a busy, nosy town. Which Tree Hill was.

Nathan suddenly parked up to a adorable house with a wide porch and a little tiny porch light. It had a brick frame at the bottom and a vinyl at the top. It was gorgeous as I thought, but not as rich and wealthy as it seemed to be. The house was ragged, and a little torn. The whole image seemed as if it was a house from the olden days. From the 30's and 40's, to be exact.

"Who lives here?" I asked.

"I do." He answered, flashing his pearly whites at me and climbed out.

"Nateyy!" A petite little girl called out from the porch. I squinted to sharpen my sight of the girl's face. She was gorgeous with dark brown hair, and I realized she was the one I bumped into at church.

"Hey there Sammy!" He greeted ,lifting her up in his arms and turning around towards me. I hadn't even stepped out of his car, because I was mesmerized by the image in front of me.

He saw me watching and waved me to come out. So I undid my seatbelt and climbed out.

"You're pretty!" She said to me as I came closer.

"Thanks sweetie, so are you." I replied with a smile.

She looked partially like Nathan, but with a round, feminine face and longer lashes. Her long brown curls framed her smile, and her dimples twinkled with glee.

"This is Sammy, my little sister." Nathan said putting her down, on her own two feet.

"Well nice to meet you Sammy, I'm-" I bent down, stretching my arm towards her until she interrupted me.

"Haley James, daughter of Sheriff and Mayor James. I know a lot about you." She answered. I was pretty impressed with her logic of the town's citizens.

"Well, maybe someday I'll get to know a lot about you." I winked.

She jumped and squealed with a huge smile on her lips. "You want to come in, my mama made chicken?"

I looked up from her and saw Nathan's smirk. He shrugged his broad shoulders and I rolled my eyes.

"I'd be delighted." I answered, as Sammy skipped back into the house. When I turned towards the house, there was a screen door that opened from the outside and behind it was a beautifully carved, front door.

"Your sister is such a doll." I complimented as Nathan looked with a soft giggle. He scratched the back of his neck and grinned.

"Only when she wants to be."

I laughed as he lead me inside the house. I even felt his hand against my back, guiding me towards the dining room. And once I entered their humble abode, I was so surprised of how neat and clean it was. Which was ironic, since Nathan is the complete opposite of neat and clean. Everything seemed homey and warm. It felt so comfortable around this house with the flowery wall paper, and white molding, that carved a perfect curve.

Then as I entered the dining room, I saw a small and decent wooden table. I smiled as Nathan watched me. I could feel him watching me be intrigued by the sight.

"Don't be too fooled, this is how it looks at night. Wait until you see it in the morning." He winked at me, and I giggled.

"NATHAN, SAMMY! DINNER IS.." A lady called out as she came out of the kitchen. Her voice softened as soon as she saw my face. She was wearing an old, dirty apron, and her blonde hair was pinned up in a tiny mess.

"Well hello there Haley. Um I didn't know you were stopping by." Nathan's supposed mother stated as I flashed her a grin, just to be thankful to be in her house. And she began to wipe her hands upon her apron.

"I am so sorry I look like such a mess, I've been.."

"Oh, it's fine. Nathan just happened to drag me here. NOT that I don't want to be here, but it would've been nice for Nathan to have told you instead of you being surprised.." I cut her off politely, as I stole a quick glance towards Nathan who was leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Nathan, you should've told me." She glared at him. "Well I'm his mother, if you didn't know. And beforehand, I would like to apologize about Nathan's doings in the town. He's always been such a mischief, and always rebelling against everything. Even my rules." She explained.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I still love you though." Nathan said, trying to use his affection towards her.

"Although he does bad things, I still love him. But just in case the love fades, which I highly doubt, I keep a paddle waiting in the shack at the back." She joked. Then she came closer to me and held my hand and lead me to a chair.  
"Well since you're here, stay and eat. I have chicken."

"I was going to stay anyways, Sammy already invited me."

Her eyes widened, "Oh you met Sammy?"

I nodded as I scooted my chair closer to the table. "She's adorable."

"I'm sure she is." She agreed. "I'll be back in a second. "

Her figure flew back into the kitchen, with the swaying door getting slower and slower. Then I turned to my side and saw Nathan's blue eyes just staring at me. Dead straight, with a little sparkle in them.

"What?" I asked.

"You thought I'd live in a crack house or something didn't you?" He asked with that familiar curl on his lips.

I was astonished by that comment. That was the last thing on my mind… well maybe I thought that a little bit back then. That was only when I didn't know Nathan as much as I do now. Before, I thought he lived under a bridge smoking coke, which I still have to find the truth about. I mean the whole drug thing.

"NO!" I snapped.

He chuckled at my response. "You don't have to lie now, Haley."

"I am not lying, Nathan. I swear I didn't think you lived in a crack house!" I rose my hands up high, and started to giggle at the thought of his jokes. He always joked, it made me mad though. But I liked it that way. I need a little humor in my life.

"You thought I lived under a bridge!" He started. I gasped loudly, with the feel of my eyes widening. He sure enough could read me like a book, and we hardly knew each other.

"You..!" I pointed playfully.

"Okay kids, here is the roast chicken I made especially for tonight. Eat up, now!" Mrs. Scott exclaimed holding a pot of steaming chicken. She laid the delicious, lemony scent in the center of the table and began to serve plates and utensils. Then little miss Sammy skipped into the dining room dressed properly in a nice sundress. I smiled at the glow of her adorable dimples then I heard Nathan laugh beside me.

"Nice outfit sis." He stated.

Their mother put her hands upon her hips and put all her weight on one foot.  
"Well don't we have a princess in town."

Sammy settled herself in the seat across from me and clasped her hands together upon the table.  
"Well since Miss Mayor's Daughter is here, I thought I should put on some nice clothes." She explained, as she closed her eyes in pride and held her chin high. She opened them and Sammy began to examine her own mother's outfit.

"Mommy, I think you should change too! I even set your clothes out, just in case!" Sammy suggested.

I shook my head at Mrs. Scott, motioning to her that it was fine just the way she was. And soon she came and sat at the table with us and we began to eat. First it was a little bit awkward for me, eating with someone else's family. Especially since this family was the most well-known yet unfavorable family in town.

The rest of the night went well, with laughter and stories that filled the night. I couldn't believe how amazing this family was compared to my own. At home, it was always plain business, arguments and quarrels between my parents. They lived their lives in their work, and they made me portray something that wasn't real. They made me look as if I was a good girl all my life and always doing the right thing. But I wasn't. I didn't. And now sitting here, eating roasted chicken, I felt complete. I was comfortable in my own skin, and not worrying about doing something wrong that would lead to a bad reputation.

Nathan's family didn't care about what everyone else thought, they were still happy. At least I thought so. After dinner, in the late, late night, me and Nathan sat on his porch steps and talked. His mother put Sammy to bed and she cleaned up I the kitchen.

He came out, draping me with a blanket that smelt sweet and he sat next to me.

"I enjoyed dinner tonight." I complimented, holding the blanket to my chin.

"Me too, although the chicken was a little dry, it was decent." I nudged him with my elbow as he gave out a soft chuckle.

"No really, I enjoyed it. Your family has such a big heart. I didn't expect that coming from you." He looked at me curiously, as if he wanted me to correct myself. "You know since you're the rebel in town. It all plays out differently in my mind than from what I experienced."

"I see, you thought there was abuse going on and issues behind my behavior in town." He stated as I nodded my head. I noticed by the way he looked down, bending his head that he was becoming distant in this conversation.

"Nathan, is there something going on?" I asked concerned.

"Nope." He answered quickly, lifting his head up from the porch step beneath him. He put on a familiar smile that I perfected for years. It was a solid, fake smile that only some can figure out.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yeah.." He said softly.

Then there was silence, awkward stillness until I thought about something while I was in there. His father. I didn't see him anywhere. I heard him talking about him earlier before and how his father was once the rebel. So I thought that could be a great way to start a new conversation.

"So when will I meet your father?" I asked with an excited smile.

Nathan looked at me, without humor or smile or anything that desired happiness. H e licked his lips and he quickly looked down.

"He doesn't live here anymore." Nathan answered.

"Oh." I said, a little embarrassed by my question.

"Remember how I told you that my dad was the rebel of town once?" I nodded.  
"Well.." He chuckled without a smile, "He wanted to be the ultimate rebel, so he decided to leave his family behind. He left me, my mom and my little sister when she was only 3 years old. That's why I didn't want to be like him. Not the kind who leaves those he loves behind. I wouldn't dare." He explained.

"I'm sorry Nathan." I apologized.

"Not that it matters, he's not going back in this town. If he does, I will, with all my might, crush him and make him regret everything he had done." Nathan replied with anger in his tone.

I shyly looked away, trying to ease away this tension that I had accidentally caused.  
"Good thing you aren't going to follow his footsteps. At least, not that far into his journey." I stated.

"I promise I won't." He told me. He took my hand gently and slipped my charm bracelet that I had lost into my wrist. "You left that in my car the other day."

I smiled up at him and sighed at my precious bracelet. "And just so you'd know, I'm not going to leave you behind. I won't." He said softly as he came closer to me and gave me that wondrous kiss on my lips. It took a couple of seconds until we parted and our foreheads met, and then I smiled. Now the sway of our warmth breath against our lips was left.

Tonight I think I had fallen in love.


	11. Chapter 11

Rated: T

minor language, sensuality, ect.

**Author's note: **Hi loves, I apologize for the long wait for the updates but here I am again.

This chapter is based on different things. Short and simple.

Tell me what you think.

xoxo, Annie

_**Chapter11**_

Later that night, Nathan brought me home and helped me back into my room. I was so glad that nothing was in my room when I arrived. But some of my essay papers were flown upon the ground, with the autumn wind and all. I picked them up and stacked them perfectly back on my desk. Then I rushed back to the window, hoping to still see him outside.

"I'm happy you came tonight." I stated as I hung in the sill of my window.

"I knew you'd be." He smiled.

"Maybe we could do this again, maybe when I'm not too busy with school." I asked.

He smiled that brokenhearted smile and nodded.

"I'm up for anything with you."

I was still in shock of how long he had admired me. We were so young then, and I didn't realize that he was one of the kids I gave candy too. It was such a faded memory, but I hope someday, I could see it again. Feel that moment once more.

We stared longingly into each other's eyes. My heart was racing so much, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I have a theory that he could hear my heart beat when I'm with him. It's just a theory. Then I remembered what he told me earlier when gave me my bracelet.

"Nathan," I said softly.

His eyes looked up at me, dazzling with the moonlight.

"Remember what you told me earlier… that promise?"

He smirked. He was probably feeling a bit embarrassed. I didn't think he could be a romantic at all.

"Yes, I remember."

"Are you standing by that?" I was curious.

He looked at me intensely, analyzing every feature upon my face. I felt unconscious.

"With all my heart, Miss Haley." He answered after those few seconds.

"Haley." I corrected.

"Goodnight." He answered.

"Good morning, you mean." I looked down at my watch around my wrist, realizing it was already passed one-o-clock.

I heard a soft chuckle from him leaving me in admiration as he left. I closed my sill and I laid upon my bed softly. And I dreamed of him that night.

"If only I could sleep with a smile like you.." I heard a voice say as I fluttered my eyes open from my slumber. I looked to the foot of my bed, and saw my best friend dressed for school.

Brooke Davis really had a way with entering my room without me knowing. Or even being awake when I assume she's asleep.

"You know, Brooke.. I'm going to buy myself a lock next time." I stated as I slowly sat up from under my covers. I could feel the disaster upon my hair, cause it wasn't in the places it was suppose to be.

She laughed lightly, slapping my leg.

"Trust me, that's not going to work."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, thinking about earlier that day.

"I saw him last night." I spoke. And I was ready to hear a squeal, feel a jump upon my bed and a clap from her hands in about two seconds.

Actions.

"I figured, since you were smiling for a while, and calling out his name when you were sleeping." She laughed.

"No I wasn't!" I gasped, throwing a pillow at her.

"No, really you were." She smiled as she lifted the back of her hand across her forehead. "Oh, Nathan! You're so handsome! Oh, Nathan! Kiss me!" She joked.

"Shut up! I did not say that!"

"Yes you did, I could hear it downstairs."

My heart stopped, realizing that my parents could've heard.

"How loud was I?"

She laughed again, almost rolling off the bed. "Don't worry your ass off. Your parents weren't even home. I was the only one who heard." I sighed in relief. "But man, if Nathan was here, he'd be pretty turned on."

I grabbed a pillow, stuck it in front of me, and placed my face in it. "OH GOSH!"I mumbled into it.

"Well come on, sleepy head. We have a big day ahead of us." Brooke patted the back of my nest-like hair and I groaned.

We both climbed out of Brooke's car when we arrived into the school's parking lot. I think I was almost deaf from how loud Brooke was playing the new Britney Spears single in the car. I thought I was about to scream.

"Next time, I'm going to control the radio. I don't think I can stand your pop music any longer." I complained, wiggling my ear.

"That song is badass."

"Well I'd like to shove my foot up that ass if it meant that I didn't need to hear again."

"Your slow, dark music isn't that appealing either.."

"You like them Brooke, don't lie." I laughed as I readjusted my messenger bag upon my shoulder.

We both walked around the outside of campus, smiling at everyone as they passed by. Some were even glaring at me, probably from the rumors they heard about me and Nathan. I was becoming more mature about it, and didn't even bother. They had no business in being disappointed in me, at all.

"Hi, Haley. Hi, Brooke." Matthew greeted us, walking from his group of friends from the quad.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him, shifting her hip to the left.

"Hi, Mathew." Brooke replied with an annoyed tone.

"Hi, Matt." I echoed, feeling the same vibe as Brooke.

"How are you guys?" He asked.

Was he trying to have small talk with us? It wasn't exactly what we wanted to do to begin our school day but it wasn't as bad as I thought. Yet, Matthew still bothered me.

"We're fine, we're about to go to class." Brooke answered as she picked at her red nails.

"Well that's good, I am too. Where are you headed?" His eyes maneuvered to me. I really hoped that he wasn't going to ask me if he could walk me there. I hope not.

"To class."

I laughed at the irritation in Brooke's voice.

"What about you Haley?" He ignored Brooke's reaction and turned to me, as if I was the only person around. I struggled as my head went blank. I didn't want to be mean to him and say no, but then I didn't want to say yes either.

Brooke stared me down. She gave me that look, signaling the word "No".

I smiled at him lightly, then I looked over his shoulder and narrowed my eyes at the subject I saw. My heart began to pulsate and my smile became even wider.

"I'm going to go meet a friend." I answered.

Matthew followed my eyes and turned to see Nathan standing by one of the school buildings. Nathan waved lightly at Matthew and looked back at me.

Matt was apparently annoyed that I was leaving again with Nathan. He was always like that, feeling jealous every time a guy came along. He always thought he could be the only who could have me, for his own. It just frustrates me at the fact that he thinks because our parents are buddies, he has permission. Kill me.

I put my hand on Brooke's shoulder, excusing myself, and I walked passed him. I was so happy to see Nathan, I think I skipped my way to him. Embarrassing.

"I think that beast was about gobble you up." Nathan greeted me as he gently held my hand.

"Who, Matt?"

"No, Brooke." He said sarcastically.

"He does that a lot. He's always trying to keep me for himself."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows at me, unappealing to his ears.

"Keep for himself.." He echoed.

"Yeah ever since two years ago, he's _fallen_head over heels for me."

He was quiet. His eyes turned a faded blue and he pressed his lips together.

"Well you are taken, I hope he _knows_ that." Nathan declared after a few seconds.

I rose an eyebrow, and played with his hand as I smiled. "By who?"

He looked annoyed and sighed as he lead me inside the school. He never did answer my question, which lead me to suspicion. Was he thinking that it was an obvious answer? Because I wasn't exactly sure what we were at all. Friends? More than friends? More than that? Nathan left me in mystery. I really didn't know a lot about him, but that's what I loved. I liked trying to find answers and living in suspense.

"Sammy wants to see you again." He finally stated, deliberately parting away from my question.

"Oh_does_ she?" I asked.

"She really likes you. Did you see how dressed up she was?" Nathan laughed remembering the excitement in his little sisters eyes that night. I was impressed by how much she wanted to please me.

"Yes, I noticed." I smiled. Our hands still twined together as we walked down the hall. Those few faces I saw earlier, the glares, grew in population. Their faces were smug, disappointed at the sight they saw as me and Nathan walked together. They were disgusted at us, some weren't even about how we didn't match at all. There were girls who had eyes filled with jealousy because I had Nathan.

Nathan may be known for causing trouble, and causing dilemmas in town but there were many girls who swooned over him. He was gorgeous. His lips were a perfect full shape, his eyes glistened within light. It dazzled many of the girls in school. His laugh and tone of his voice was so _angelic_, no one, especially I, wanted him to stop speaking. The bad deeds he does were just the cherry on top of his attraction to many of the girls around town. He had that certain roughness, that many of the boys didn't have. Matthew especially didn't possess that kind of quality that Nathan had. And I was lucky enough to be even close to Nathan. Because before I met him, I was just like those other girls. They refused to admit their crush on Nathan because they were afraid to hear what their parents would say. Me, especially, kept my feelings quiet. He intimidated me. And now, he didn't.

I wasn't just attracted to his physical aura but his personality, _his life_. And that's something _no one _else could experience.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rated: T**

minor language, sensuality, ect.

**Author's Note: **Obviously everything that is in italics is not in Haley's POV, at all.

When its in italics its about a different setting of a character, such as this one, is about Nathan's side. Hopefully that's understood.

I hope you enjoy the chapter, i liked writing this one heh.

Tell me what you all think!

_**Chapter 12.**_

_"So when will I see Haley again!" Sammy jumped up and down as Nathan entered the house, holding upon a smile._

"_Soon, she told me soon." He answered, rubbing his sister's brown hair._

"_I want her to be here now!" She complained._

_His mother walked in holding a couple albums in her arms, that nearly tilted to the side, it made Nathan anxious._

"_Don't hurry time, sweetie. The time will come." She advised and then she turned to Nathan, standing by the door. "Hi, honey. How was school?"_

"_Same thing. I made Mr. Davenport angry, and I skipped history class."_

_Deb stopped and stared at her son with amusement. "You really have to get that straightened up before graduation honey. Or you won't graduate at all."_

"_I know. I just hate listening to things that already happened. It just gets annoying. That's why they call it history, so we don't have to remember it."_

"_Maybe that's what you think."_

"_Well, I think greatly. You told me that once." He smiled, as he followed his mother into the living room where she was organizing the shelf they had full of memories._

"_Yes I did. And what did you do with that advice? Used it for your witty remarks and pride to get what you want." _

"_And that made me well-known around town, didn't it?"_

"_Well-known, that's right. But not in the best reputation." She answered, flipping through some of the albums and smiling at a few pictures of Nathan when he was younger._

"_Speaking of history, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm organizing this shelf, so that when Haley comes back, she could look at them."_

_Nathan stared at her confused. _

"_No-no-no. Haley isn't going to look at those."_

"_Yes she is." She smiled, looking up at her son's nervous face. It was filled with embarrassment and that pleased her. _

"_I have naked pictures of me when I was younger in there."_

"_Well then we can prove that you were a rebel since you were 3, how about that?"_

"_You can't do that." Nathan complained._

"_Oh yes I can. I brought you into this world."_

"_So?"_

_Deb looked up at her son roughly, glaring at him with her mature, old eyes that always had their benefits. Nathan slumped, clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes like a normal teenager. _

"_I'm going to go out." He stated, annoyed by his mother who kept laughing by the shelf. Nathan turned on his heel, and paced towards the front door roughly. She flipped through them more and more until Nathan finally left. She heard the crashing of the screen door and looked up. She was certain he was gone when she heard the roaring of his engine from outside. _

_She looked back down at an album and found one she took when they went in town to look around. And she remembered seeing a little girl walk up to him and hand him candy. She was smiling brightly in ease, with Nathan's face full of content. And she knew she just had to take a picture of the thrill of her baby's face. Deb realized that the little girl had a some familiar characteristics. She smiled at the thought._

"_Haley."_

----

"Encephalo-" Brooke called out, holding cards in her hands as she and I walked around town studying for a health test.

"Brain." I answered as Brooke gave her a nod.

"Which Matthew needs." Brooke answered.

I laughed lightly as we finished studying and entered into the ice cream shop where they had my favorite flavors.

Me and Brooke always go out in town together, studying or talking just so Brooke can get me out of the house or out of my parent's way. And I love her for that because if I stayed home all day, I think I'd die for being so deprived.

"You really hate Matthew don't you?"

"He's just a really horrible guy that needs to focus on his football skills cause he needs it. And he needs to lay off of you. Plus, I think he could cause some major damage."

"That's a little over-exaggerating." I stated as we both sat at a circular table by the shop window, waiting for the line to lessen.

"No really, he will someday." Brooke answered.

"Sure, he maybe be bad but he's not going to do anything horrible."

"As long as you are with Nathan, the green monster in him will rip his shirt apart."

"Matt's always like that."

"Well he's dumb. He's tried to make me tell you to leave Nathan. I wasn't all for it." Brooke stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Um, that the line is shorter than it was before!" Brooke exclaimed as she popped up from the table and headed towards the line. I laughed, and looked outside the window, watching the townspeople walk around. Then I saw him, walking with his hands tucked into his jacket, looking frustrated. I wanted to see him.

"Haley!" Brooke called out as she waited for me at the end of the line. I grinned at her.

"I'll be right back, order mine while I'm out."

"Hales…" She complained.

I rushed towards the door, as the jingle of the bell rang above my head. I stepped forward, stumbling a little on the tiny steps. I always been a klutz. Then I found him passing by one of those blue express mailboxes across the street. I started to quicken my pace, without leaving my eyes off of him. The crowd was getting bigger and bigger, and it was difficult to get through.

"Nathan!" I called out over the heads around me.

I saw him turn around a little bit, and he began to search for my voice, but he shook it off and continued on. I was a little bit angry that he just quit like that. Then I decided to just run across the street. I was completely focused on him getting away that I forgot to look around me as the cars went by. There were beeps and screeching sounds around me. I ran around in zigzags through the cars. I saw him as I got closer.

"Nathan!!" I called out to him, hoping for him stop and walk to me. Then a car was coming by, and it didn't even swerve or turn when I was crossing. I was in horror as the car came closer, and I couldn't move. I squeezed my eyes tightly when a sudden pressure pushed me out of the way and something heavy was upon my body.

"Are you crazy!?" His voice was panicky. I didn't even open my eyes because I was in total shock of the car.

"Haley?" He called out again, repeating in his frightened tone.

My eyes fluttered opened and I could feel his warm breath against my lips. His fingers were caressing my hair back from my forehead and he held my head for support.

"Nathan?" I questioned.

"What were you doing, crossing the street like that?" He asked me, lifting me up from the street floor. I looked around me, seeing cars surrounding us in a circle. I was definitely embarrassed. Even people from my church, and my neighbors looked at me in worry. Then I turned back to Nathan who was holding me close.

"I was trying to get you."

He chuckled a little, out of breath and then he became serious.

"You got me scared, that's what you did!" He stated.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Come on." He said softly, lifting me up from the ground. My arm was a little soar as I moved it. It was probably from the pressure of Nathan's weight when he pushed me.

"Miss James, Miss James!" People called out from the sidewalks.

"Are you Okay?

"Haley, what will your mother say?

"Why did you do that?"

People were worried about me, shouting questions to my ears. I was fairly annoyed at their unbelievable concern. We passed by, listening to every word until some lady said something that made me so angry..

"That boy has made you MAD!" I turned around, with Nathan's arm snaked around my waist, and I glared at her.

"What did you say?" At first I asked in my calm tone but then once she repeated her statement, I couldn't control myself. She pushed one of my buttons and brought out a completely different Haley.

"You don't even _know _him!" I shouted.

"Yes I do, Child, I know more than you do. He should be in jail."

"Shut up!! You are a liar, you don't know him!" I screamed. This was different from anything I'd ever do. I never yelled out at someone in such anger before. But I had the right to defend him. She was wrong, she had no idea what she was saying.

Nathan held me tightly, his strength so strong, I couldn't release myself.

"Oh, you are so naïve, Miss James." The lady continued.

"He saved me." I said softly, as I felt Nathan grip me and guide me out of the chaos and back to where Brooke was standing. Her face was filled with worry, I could tell people were saying things that concerned her.

"Haley, what happened? People told me you got hurt." She said. She looked at me then she looked up at Nathan's expression, which looked blank and frustrated.

"I'm fine, Brooke. Don't worry. Nathan helped me." I replied, gently, still holding in the anger that grew inside of me. Nathan nodded, stroking me hair.

"How ironic." She spoke. "The bad guy turns out to be the good guy. Who would've known."

I heard him chuckle, and I smiled.

"You really caused a mess out there." Nathan stated, looking down at me, and stroking my elbow, that was a little scraped from the granite.

"Well I just wanted to catch up to you. Everyone just happen to be in my way."

"Your becoming even more dangerous than I am." Nathan stated. I could feel him shaking when he touched me. I was hesitant to ask why, but I think it was pretty obvious. It was because of me.


	13. Chapter 13

This will probably be a very long chapter.

Wait.

It is a very long chapter.

And it has a lot of info in it.

And I really hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews again.

**Rated: T.**

**Chapter 13**

We all entered back into the ice cream shop after all the cars were back in track, and everyone was walking around again. Minus the people running across the road.

He sat across from me, watching me eat my favorite flavor of ice cream. And Brooke was beside me, obviously in awe when she stared at us. It was nice having my two favorite people around me but I only wanted to be with Nathan at the moment. Brooke is my best friend, but feeling her stare and listen to me and Nathan was a bit awkward.

Me and Nathan both stared at each other, twinkle in our eyes, but we both were annoyed at Brooke's presence to the side of us.

"So.." Brooke began.

I scooped a piece of my ice cream and put it into my mouth. I was a bit slow in eating my ice cream because Nathan was watching me the whole time. I was beginning to get self-conscious that it almost made me forget how to swallow. And I was getting sort of mad at the fact that he does that to me. Especially when it has to do with ice-cream.

I could feel the expression and stares Brooke was having from the corner of my eyes. And she was apparently feeling out of place. She kept moving around in her chair and playing with her peeling red nail polish through the silence. Then she just stopped, glared at both of us and let out the biggest sigh.

"Well, I guess my presence here isn't needed." She stated and grabbed her bag from behind her chair.

"No, Brooke it's okay." I stated, guilty for making her feel left out.

"Stop it, H. James. You know you want to have some private time with Superman here, so just enjoy it." She said, signaling to Nathan as she stood up from her chair.

"I'll be at the my grandmother's house waiting for booty call, you know my number." Brooke winked at me and waved happily, leaving me and him sitting alone.

It was a silent for a while.

The shop was pretty much always silent without Brooke around, but when it was just me and Nathan, it was different. The quiet gaps that we leave through our conversations don't bother me at all. It makes me think more about him which helps me think of curious questions to ask him. And plus I get to look at him more often, without any interruptions.

But it was different when we are in public. And this is probably the first time we were out together in town. People lowered their voices to hear our conversation. I was afraid to say something that could be spread around. I'm even sure that Nathan being with me out of town, will spread all around back to my parents.

"Cookies and cream, eh?" He questioned softly, realizing the silence.

"My favorite."

"Mine too."

"No kidding, liar." I laughed.

"No, it is."

It was silent again, as I stuffed the rest into my mouth. I licked my lips and looked around me, trying to find someone leaning over my shoulder so I can punch them in the face.

I didn't.

But I did find a few ladies and a man standing at another table turn quickly away when I glanced at them. They looked familiar, almost too familiar.

"You want to go somewhere private?" I heard him whispered, as I turned back to his blue eyes.

"Please." I begged.

Nathan grabbed my empty foam cup and spoon in one hand and then held my hand in the other. We both stood up from the chairs and headed towards the trash near the entrance. He dumped my food and walked out, relieved to be away from the silence.

"I'm so glad we got out of there." I stated.

"I thought it was kind of fun."

I rose an eyebrow at him, amused.

"You are so dumb, Scott."

"But you like it." He said proudly. I just rolled my eyes at him, and grabbed his hand and walked down the street together.

We both walked back towards the neighboring area, and I noticed that we were closer to my dad's station. A couple of the cops were standing outside eating donuts, which my dad was probably doing also. Then Nathan stopped me in front of it and smirked.

"Let's go visit your dad."

I was in shock. Visit my dad, he said? What the hell was he thinking? My dad would throw a fit if he finds me and Nathan coming in with hands together.

"What?"

"We're going to visit your dad." He smiled.

"Okay, Nathan, you are not my dad's favorite person in the world. And plus, I am his daughter. Seeing his favorite person and his least favorite person together can give him a heart attack."

"Are you trying to say you are ashamed of me?" He asked, with a serious expression. I wasn't sure if he was joking or really being an ass and asking me a horrible question.

"I am not ashamed of you."

"Then let's go." He smiled, tugging my arm towards the building.

I was hesitant and afraid to confess to my father my relationship with the rebel. So I pulled his hand back to me. I watched him stumble, causing me to press my lips together, avoiding laughter.

"Maybe another time."

"So you _are_ ashamed of me." Nathan grinned, leaving me annoyed.

"Shut up."

He chuckled, "Well just for kicks, I'm not ashamed of you at all." He lifted my hand upon his lips, and kissed it softly.

I think I forgot how to breathe as his lips touched my skin. It was so soft and silky, I nearly fell.

"Nathan, remember I wanted to be a rebel."

"Yeah."

"I like having our relationship a secret. It's more fun that way." I smiled.

"But people have already seen us together."

"I could lie." I answered.

Nathan smirked at me, insightful and desirable.

"I don't think you need me to teach you any longer."

"Well I learn from the best."

He wrapped his arms around me and we both headed towards his car, where he just had to park by the police station.

Dumbass.

"You really like to torture me, don't you?"

"Sorry, it's my expertise."

"Maybe I should walk., you know, to feel the natural atmosphere." I smiled as I stood next to the passenger door.

He stood across from me, looking over the car and staring me down with his blue eyes. Did he think he could persuade me with his gorgeousness? …. I think not…

Maybe.

Fine, he won over me when I realized I had opened the door and climbed inside. He was beside me, smelling so sweet with his cologne on. My heart quickened, my skin grew goose bumps, when surprisingly my father walked out of the building. His eyes caught mine and it burned into my soul.

"Haley!"

Nathan held my hand tightly. "Hold my hand." He ordered.

"Haley James, get out of that car this minute!" My father commanded, pacing quicker to the car. Before my father's wide, heavy image could make it towards Nathan's convertible, he pressed his foot upon the accelerator and we both sped off through the neighborhood. And we stormed passed every house we could see. My dad's voice was quickly fading, and from the side mirror, his image was gone. In a flash.

T

he speed was so fast, I thought I was going make a hole in my seat and fly out of the seatbelt that held me tight. The images of the houses and trees around us were blurred, and the wind rushed so hard against our faces, it hurt. Sunlight shown through every other time we passed groups of trees and gaps between houses. The thrill, the rush was back, and I was in it like a roller coaster.

Finally after a few moments, the car slowed down. I thought I would never see clear images again, until I looked down noticing how fitting our hands were together. I smiled and looked away.. And we stopped to a point that was passed Tree Hill. We were around the outskirts of town, near that same diner we visited once. I remembered Nathan forcing me to litter, which seemed like such a tiny thing to be considered rebellious. I thought I could do better than that.

"We're here again!" I exclaimed. He smiled, looking around me and towards the diner.

Nathan released his grip from my hand and wiped his forehead. He looked past me and found the diner. He laughed.

"You like that diner, don't you?

"Yeah.

"We're not stopping by there."

"What? But-"

"I want to show you something." He told me as we sped off on the continuing road. I frowned as the sight of the blue and red diner faded from my sight.

I never realized how beautiful the outskirts of town was compared to Tree Hill. The air was fresh, like a floral scent and the houses were just as gorgeous as we sped by them. Some stood with three stories, elegant and Victorian from the olden days. Others stood like haunted houses, framed with willows that held moss over their branches. A long river flowed by the road as we drove, and it glistened against the sun.

"So there is a world outside of Tree Hill." I joked.

"Like it?" He asked me as we took a tiny road trip around town.

"Its beautiful." I gasped, watching the water flow.

"Very beautiful." Nathan stated, looking with his eyes stuck on me. I blushed, and he flashed his beautiful white teeth at me and continued driving.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

When we arrived to that place Nathan so sensibly told me about, I was in pure shock The place looked as if it was meant for angels to roam around and I was a bit confused by why Nathan brought me here.

"Nathan.."

"I asked you if you wanted to go somewhere private. And this is what I thought of."

My mouth dropped and I lifted my hand to cover up my thrill.

It was a field that could fit two basketball courts, with thousands, millions of sorted daisies surrounding a certain oak tree.

"Isn't this a little too girly for you Nathan?"

"Not if bringing you here puts a smile on your face."

"Oh my gosh."

"My mom brought me and my sister here when our father left us." He spoke. He walked beside me, our hands nearly touching. Then he slid his jacket off, revealing a dark blue shirt that tightened against his muscles, bulging in the right places. The image of his body was just as god-like as his face. I had no composure any longer, and I fell upon the bouquets of daisies.

He heard me thump above the flowers, crushing them under me. Nathan turned around, concerned with the sound and he smiled. I could tell he was trying so hard not to laugh. He pressed his lips together to a line, but after a few seconds, he chuckled.

"Weak in the knees."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess." I stated, feeling a warmth against my cheeks.

Nathan surprises me a lot. Some days he's just a rough-rebel, thinking so cockily in his mind and then he's sensitive, and romantic when I think he's not.

"Just imagine me when I'm around you." He stated, offering his hand to me. I swallowed at his statement and grabbed his soft hand. His grip was really strong that I swung so quick back to my feet.

My heart was just in a panic as I felt it thud against my chest. This time it was going insane because of the nearness of me and Nathan. I began to feel so much more electricity through the atmosphere. His eyes weren't making me feel more at ease at all. I couldn't move or blink or even breathe. I forgot to breathe.

"Nathan.." I spoke, looking down at our hands. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Make my heart beat like this." I answered.

He stared at me concerned, I must've frightened him.

"I don't know."

"You should know. Why'd you bring me here?" I asked.

Thoughts began to scramble around me as I fought away things that shouldn't be in my mind. He chose me to come with him that day, to speed up my life and live on the fast lane. He made me do things I've never done that caused me to be feel free. I said things to people that I shouldn't have said, but I did anyways for his defense. Nathan made my heart beat like thunderous drums and I couldn't control it. He made me fall for him. I didn't understand how something this intense, this electrifying could happen to me at all. This could be a mistake to everyone else. My heart was being held by someone else and it could destroy a lot of things, especially me if things go wrong.. It might be a mistake but all I know is that I can't take it back anymore. I can't, its be done. It's there. I can't take it back.

"Like I said, it was the only place I thought of." He whispered.

"You make me feel so weak sometimes." I confessed. "I don't think I could handle it."

"You're not the only one. Every time I've been around you, I forget to breathe."

"Yeah right, you are always in ease. Always so… perfect."

"Don't say that. Cause I am not. I'm a bad guy who just happened to be good."

"You are not bad, Nathan." I hushed him, grabbing both of his shoulders with my hands.

"Yes I am, Hales. I can be dangerous when it comes to my temper. Why do you think I'm always doing all these things in town."

And I remembered him telling me a while back about the reason for his deeds. He told me that I was the reason, at least half of it. Then he said he was going to tell me later. And I have a feeling this was "later."

"What do you mean?"

"Hales, all this, this rebellion is not only to get attention from you."

I looked at him, hoping for him to say much more than that. I was curious.

"I have a temper." Was all he said.

"I've seen you mad Nathan, you aren't that bad."

"No, you don't understand." He snapped. "There are times when I'm mad and it doesn't do anything. But then there are times when I am really mad and I can't control myself. I damage things, I hurt people, I break laws to get my way. To relieve my stress."

I was confused, I didn't understand.

"Maybe that look reveals a lot, because I can see that you are confused. But that's what happens. After my dad left my family, my temper raged. I became angry at him for leaving us like that, thinking we could support ourselves. But we couldn't. And so that's when my life went downhill from there. I needed to help our family somehow, so I began to steal. I began to cause distractions. I even found myself getting into some bad situations, leading me into the lowest of the low. I began to need money for drugs, I needed alcohol for the pain, I needed rebellion to get away from it all. I wasn't myself."

"What about your family?"

"I just leave the house when that happens. I don't want to torture my family, like my father did. I was becoming just like him, always having a temper and hurting people. But unlike him, I came back and I didn't hurt anyone."

I was in deep concern.

I didn't realize it but I was much closer to him than I was before. His eyes were watery and I wiped them from the corner of his eyes. I snaked my hands around his neck, calming him down and laid my cheek against his chest. His heart was beating really fast, I could feel it vibrate against my skin. And then he said,

"I don't want to be like that, you know. I don't want to be like him."

"I know, Nathan." I softly against my breathe.

"I'm trying my hardest to change. My family's happier. At least I think they are. I just really want to make them happy. " He continued, with unsteadiness in his voice.

And all I wanted to do is just hug him tighter, embrace him through something that could help heal his soul. That's really all that I wanted to do, and I felt like that's not enough.

"Nathan they are happy. I've seen them. You are doing such an amazing job."

"Thank you." He whispered, as he lowered his chin against my hair.

"For what?" I was confused. I didn't know what I did, except give him some comforting words.

"

You have no idea how much you've been keeping me away from all this."

I smiled and I said nothing, I didn't think anymore words could be said after that. So I just closed my eyes and hugged him close.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey my dearies. I am sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I apologize but I am here with a new update. It is probably the shortest chapter of the whole story so far haha. I know yeah. I just needed to have a transition chapter of some sort. I like it though, but I'm not sure about you guys. Well thank you all who have given comments on my last chapter. Thank you so much. I'm just gah, in writing bonanza right now. I just watched the Nanny Diaries and other movies and I have been inspired. Man oh man, Chris Evans is my newest hottie. he's my "Harvard Hottie" haha

okay I am totally getting off subject.

Here is the next chapter my dearies.

I love you lots.

**Chapter 14**

He told me everything that had happened to him that day, all the disasters and mistakes he had made in his past. And I sat there listening to him, trying to soak in every piece of information that I could get. And honestly, I don't think I missed a single word he had said. I was so into his stories that I couldn't take myself away from them. He moved me.

And in every little thought in my head telling me that I shouldn't be with this boy were just a bunch of garbage. They meant nothing to me anymore. I was greedy and selfish at this time because I realized that he's all I wanted. No obstacles. No deer in the road or parents pushing us apart.

I wanted us. I wanted him.

We drove back to my house, unaware of what the future would bring to us when we arrive. He parked in front of my house and we sat still, in silence. It wasn't awkward, like I said before, it just felt normal when I'm around him. I was comfortable. Then he grabbed my hand and put against his lips and I sighed.

"Haley James, I love you." He whispered against my skin. And I my breath was caught in my throat after he said that. I couldn't deny it.

First it was just a little dilemma between the good girl and the rebel, and now its about just a girl and boy falling in love.

I opened my mouth ready to answer back when I heard my parent's voices screaming through the window. I turned around and I saw my parents running towards the car. My mother was pulling against the car door, forcing me to open it up.

Nathan unlocked it for me and my mom swung it open and grabbed me.

"Mom!" I cried out as she grasped me tightly, pulling at my shirt like I wasn't wearing it.

Nathan climbed out of the car and jogged after me, worried by the way my mother was reacting.

"Mr. and Mrs. James, please understand that-" He began but was cut off by my father's voice.

"You stay away from my daughter." My father ordered, pointing his overpowering finger at him. Nathan just stopped in his spot and looked at me straight in the eye.

"You don't belong around this place. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter, don't even talk to her or even look at her. She is too good for this. She is too good for you. She used to be this wonderful, young, innocent beautiful girl. And you just ruined it all for her. Don't go anywhere near here."

Me and my mother were getting closer and closer to the front door but I kept trying to remove my self from her grip.

"Daddy stop it! Don't tell him that!" I yelled.

"Haley, you disobeyed us. You did it again, how many times do we have to tell you that you and him are not supposed to be together." He told me in anger.

My veins were heating up under my skin and clenched my jaw.

"Why can't we be together!?"

"Because you're not!" My mother answered, holding me close with her arms wrapped around my waist.

"But I love him!" I yelled out loud.

It was silent, my parents looked at me like I was a psychopath. And I will let them look at me like that as long as they want because it was the truth. Nathan stood in the background, near his car, his eyes as wide as theirs. Then I saw his lips curl a little at the corners.

"I love you Nathan." I repeated before my mother finally open the door, dragged me inside and shut the door.

My mother pushed towards the couch making me stumble on my feet.

"I can't believe you Haley. Stop this nonsense!"

I stood up, holding myself up with my hands as I sat on the ouch. My hair was tossed on one side of my head and I glared at my mother like she was my enemy.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" I inquired.

"Oh please don't act stupid Haley, you know what I'm talking about. You do not love that boy!" She screamed, throwing her keys across the room.

"Yes I do. I love him!" I confessed. I wasn't afraid or ashamed to say it in front of her face because it was true. I can't deny the feelings I had for him and what he has done to me. He changed me, and its not for the worse.

"You are acting like a child. You know nothing about love." My mother lectured me.

I scoffed. "For all that I know, for all that I've spent with Nathan, I think I figured out what love is."

"No you don't!"

My dad wasn't inside the house yet so I rushed towards the window to find out what was happening. I completely ignored my mother as she spoke and I found my dad yelling at Nathan. And Nathan was apparently yelling back.

"Get away from there, Hales." My mother tugged at my arm, pulling me away from the window. I couldn't do it. I can't stand being away from Nathan that long.

I saw them argue and then I finally saw my dad wave his arms around like a monkey and then Nathan climbing back in his car and leaving.

My heart sank and I cried softly to myself and left the window. My dad walked inside the house, fury in his eyes and I stared at him with such sorrow in my eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked before I stormed back up to my room in frustration.

---

"To Be Continued.."


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the reviews. They mean alot to me.

And Happy New Years to everyone. 2008 will be amazing.

And I am hoping everyone spent it happily and safe with your friends and

family because they the reason for life and everything else. Maybe your dog

or cat or Frog but hey as long as you are happy.

On that note, I hope this chapter makes you all happy as well.

After the celebrations, I decided to go back onto my laptop

and finish the unfinished chapter I had written. It has some

Nathan view, which are in italics at the beginning and the

changed back into Haley's oh so, witty POV. So I hope you enjoy it

as much as I loved writing it all up for all of you.

Tell me what you think

Rated. T.

love, annie

Chapter 15

_Nathan drove around town with the thought of Haley being pulled away from him. And her "I love you" was stuck in his head, and he couldn't believe it. He had fallen in love with this girl and he didn't expect it to be this hard. He was suppose to be the bad guy who didn't care about anything or anyone, he didn't want to get too close. But he did and he is. His heart lead him to her and he couldn't take it back. He won't take it back. This was a very deep situation for Nathan because he has never ever felt this way about a girl in such a long time. Or Ever._

_He loved her more than life itself._

_And just because her parents forbid him to see her, or even be near her, that wasn't going to stop him. Nathan always found a way to get what he wanted. No matter how illegal it gets. _

_He was still angry, though about how her father yelled at him. He said that he wasn't good enough for Haley because he wasn't fit for her status. _

"_My daughter had a good reputation before you came along and you have taken her away from the goals she has set up for herself." Mr. James had said._

_Nathan shook his head, frustrated at that fact._

"_She is still the same Haley you know. She just changed a little bit to learn that there is more about life. Okay I may not be the most perfect person to be around your daughter but I have done nothing to prevent your daughter to lose her dreams. I am just here for her." Nathan spoke, replying with the best answer as possible. _

"_Why are you here again Nathan? Because I'm very lost at that part. You are not here to help out our family, are you? Because look at us right now. We are being talked about like we are trash."_

"_I said I was here for Haley. Only Haley." Nathan repeated. He remember glancing at the window and seeing Haley peek through the curtains. He was hurting just as much as she was. _

"_Well now you can't because I won't allow it."_

_That part stung him so bad._

"_I think Haley should decide that for herself. It's her life and she can do whatever she wants."_

_He remembered the redness caught in the complexion of Mr. James, and he chuckled a little. He looked like a tomato with two huge glaring eyes. Nathan sure enough perfected his composure when it came to angry fights like this._

"_I am her father and I'm the one who decides who enters her life. And who doesn't. You will NOT be in her life. You will NOT!" He yelled._

"_You think your words are going to stop me?"_

"_Nathan, I put you in jail many times in your life. Don't think I won't do it again."_

_He remembered looking away, biting his lip and scratching his head in frustration. He completely forgotten that her father was the sheriff in town. He realized he let him go a few times, and he was probably going to get him back for that. And Nathan glared at him, with fiery eyes ready to destroy but he wasn't going to do that._

"_You should be ashamed of yourself." He began. "Your daughter is in love and she's happy. Don't tell me I don't know that because I do. I see it in her eyes when she looks at me."_

"_You are really wasting my time here Nathan. Leave this area. Leave. And don't you dare say a word to my daughter. Don't look at her. Stay away for good, Nathan. And I mean it." Mr. James yelled._

_Nathan glanced back at the window finding Haley still standing there and he was sure that he saw a tear crawl down her cheeks._

_He shook his head, looked at Mr. James one last time and went for his car._

_And now here he is, driving around town alone. And all he wanted was to be with Haley at this moment. He always wanted to be with Haley._

_----_

School was here and I hadn't said a word to my parents at all. I couldn't even bare to look at their faces because I knew I was would throw a fit. I didn't want to go through that so every night I cried myself to sleep. Nathan hasn't even called me yet. Maybe, just maybe it's because he's afraid my parents would answer and yell at him. But Nathan is Nathan, why would he be afraid?

I drove to school, skipping breakfast, and I looked around hoping Nathan would be standing or leaning against the wall. Or ready to sneak up behind my back and ask for me to go somewhere with him but he didn't.

I closed my eyes and walked on campus, my shoulder bag hanging over my shoulder and I just paced slowly around the lawn.

"Hey Buddy!" My bubbly best friend greeted me, jumping and linking her arm with mine.

"Hey Brooke." I said back, but in a monotone.

"Hales, what's wrong?" She asked me. As if she didn't know. I had already told her about it, she shouldn't be asking me that question. And I know I may sound bitchy right at the moment, but I didn't really care about anyone else except me and Nathan. That's all I wanted. Us.

"Come on Hales." She continued. "I know you can get through this. I know you and Nathan can because what has stopped you before? Nothing. There will be away around this." She advised me. She pulled me closer and I closed my eyes, trying to hold in all my tears.

And I thought she had forgotten. Man, I am so glad to have a best friend like Brooke in my life. No matter how hyper or completely out of the box she is, she will always have the part of her personality that will keep me sane.

"I just miss him, that's all." I spoke with my head was upon her shoulder as we walked.

"I know you. And he probably misses you too."

"He hasn't called me yet, you know."

She gasped. "Well that boy better call you tonight or I'll hunt him down."

I giggled a little as I lifted my head from her shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about that. I'll just talk to her now." A voice stated from behind us. My heart stopped and we both turned around, and there he was.

He stood so tall and handsome, like a Greek God. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"Nathan." I said as I jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I embraced harder.

"I'm sorry I never called." He apologized. I unraveled myself from him and looked at Brooke. She stood there admiring us.

"I'll talk to you later." Brooke winked at me and left us as I looked back towards Nathan. He looked so sad and confused, like a lost puppy.

"Why didn't you?"

"I just couldn't Hales. I-…" He paused. He held my hands, playing around with the ring on my right hand. And there he goes, struggling to fight for the right words. Why must he be [Ithis[/I vulnerable and look so angelic at the same time.

"I wasn't even at home the past weekend. I didn't want to deal with my emotions around my family or you. I told you how I was." He spoke, and I looked at him trying to find the anger in his eyes, but I couldn't. I couldn't let myself see the bad part about him. I didn't even want to even remember seeing that version of him. At least not now.

"But you are different now, you see." I cupped his cheek with my hand and I rubbed it with my thumb. He looked down at me like I was an angel and I couldn't resist.

"Thanks to you."

I blushed a little and I embraced him, wrapping my around tightly around. And I really didn't want to let go.

"I'm different because of you." I admitted.

My eyes were closed for a moment, soaking in this moment with him until I opened my eyes. Matthew was staring at me from across the quad with fiery in his eyes.

"He's jealous." He spoke.

I parted from his chest and I looked up at Nathan. He was tall and he towered over me but that made me feel protected. He was like my prince. My Frog Prince to be exact, because I'm the one who changed him from being the alienated guy to the guy who's found love somewhere.

"I don't care about him, Nate. He means nothing to me."

"Because you love me right?" He asked.

I nodded blushing a little. I wasn't afraid to say out loud but I was embarrassed now that he's here now.

"I love you too, Miss Haley."

And leaned down to kiss me and fireworks popped all around in my head like it was fourth of July.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I am so very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to get back on track with it

but I just couldn't get around to do it. But Now I am back with an update. I really hope you enjoy it.

And thanks so much for all the reviews. They mean ALOT to me.

P.s. A new addition is added to the character list :) So beware of what you readhehe.

Rated: T for drugs and language

_**Chapter 16**_

"_I'm different." He repeated throughout his head as he sat alone in his old comfort place. It was the place where he usually went when things weren't going his way. This is where he made the wrong choices and chose to take the faster road. He practically kept this place in his life, as a part of his life, his love. And it was different now. He had found something much more important. Haley._

_He held the cigarette he played with between his fingers. Nathan wasn't sure if he should light it or throw it away. It was either take the bad choice or take the better choice._

"_What's going on with me?" He asked himself, leaning back against the brick wall of the broken down house. Haley was always the first thing in his mind but he never thought that he'd actually have her for himself. In his embrace._

_Haley James was the girl he wanted ever since he laid his eyes on her, but he was too intimidated by her beauty, her reputation. Even though he was the guy who didn't give a shit about what people thought, he always cared about what she thought. He had a side of him that she only knew about it. Well his family knew about it, but Haley took a deeper turn and found him. The real him._

_He gulped, closed his eyes tightly and thought for a second. "Maybe I'm making a mistake with Haley."_

_He sighed, shook his head no and crushed the cancer stick between his fingers._

"_You did not just break that!" A voice called out from around the corner._

_Nathan lifted his head and looked around, searching for that familiar voice. And there, coming after the unknown shadow was her face. Her dark, auburn hair flowing down her back and her bright smile. There she was._

"_Lena."_

"_Well long time no see Mr. Scott." She smiled as she came up to him and took him into her embrace._

"_When did you come back?" He asked her. They parted for a while and her dark eyeliner eyes twinkled at him._

"_Today." She answered. "I thought I'd come back and catch up with all my buddies. So how's Tree Hill treatin' ya? Still being the badass?" She smiled, leaning next to him._

_Nathan couldn't deny her question because he still was the badass, but he took the town's leading daughter with him. And it was difficult to handle than he expected. He was suppose to know how to handle the hardest situations but love wasn't easy._

"_Always." He answered. Lena looked down at him questioningly and glanced down at the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. She snatched it and took a stick. Nathan looked at her, remembering how she was just as bad as he was. Nobody in town knew who she was because she belonged to the town next door._

_Lena was one of his friends, one of his past lovers, one of the people who he took care of when she went downhill. Her pale complexion, slim figure, and dark hair took his breath away back then. And when she first entered his life, he didn't know what he was going to get himself into. She was the one who introduced him to drugs, to alcohol, when they were only 13. Just six months ago she was sent away from her home for drug-abuse and for stealing. Everything she taught him became a habit. He needed something to take his anger away, and Lena helped him with that._

"_Thought so, anyways. I just met Jake and Louis back over at the creek and they've been wondering where you were lately. I asked them if you guys been hanging out but they haven't seen you. What's going on?" She asked him, puffing a smoke from the cigarette._

_Her green eyes pierced through his as Nathan clenched his jaw and looked away._

"_I've been doing my own thing."_

"_Like what? You met some new junkies?" She asked with a smirk._

_Haley's face flashed through his mind and looked down at this shoes. Haley sure wasn't a junkie but she was like a drug to him. He was addicted and he couldn't take himself away._

"_You could say that." He scratched his head and grabbed his pack of cigarettes from Lena._

"_Well introduce me to them. I'm really needing some." She was a drug addict and it worried Nathan sometimes. She was probably the first girl who he made love to and got high with but it wasn't easy to see her like this._

"_Lena, you just got back, do you want to get sent away?" Nathan inquired with concern._

_She rolled her eyes and inhaled the smoke. "I just need it Nate. I have to." She stated, so calm and so mellow like she always was._

"_You just need to stop okay, that's all that you need right now." He admitted, taking the stick from her mouth. He threw it on the ground and crushed it with his shoe._

_Lena punched him hard on the shoulder and glared at him frustratingly._

"_Why the hell did you just do that? I was still using it." She asked angrily._

"_Because you just got back." Nathan answered_

"_What is your problem Nate? First I come here and see you break a cigarette which is a surprise and then you tell me to stop. Seriously, tell me!"_

"_Lena, its none of your business alright. Like I said before, I am doing my own thing now." He didn't want to stay any longer. It was always like this with Lena. She always went crazy when she couldn't get the things she needed, and the old Nathan always fought back. He usually grew angry, with fiery eyes, and pushed and yelled at her. And Lena well she didn't cry or whimper when he did. She kicked back and yelled and whined. Nathan walked away to find his own place._

_Nathan shook his head at her, ashamed of what he truly saw and began to walk away._

"_Your own thing! Go ahead leave! You always come back to me." She shouted as Nathan closed his eyes as he left her behind. He needed to get away and Lena sure wasn't helping this at all._

-----

I was sleeping soundly in bed until I received a phone call in the middle of the night. I struggled to open my eyes, with my hair sticking out in different directions. My alarm clock said 3 o'clock A.M. and I sighed heavily as I grabbed the noisy phone.

"Helloooo?" I answered sleepily.

"Hey Hales, it's me."

My widened as soon as I heard his voice, and I finally awake. "Nathan, hey."

"Hey." He answered softly.

I sat up in my bed, and lingered in silence a little longer, waiting for a continuation to his response. I was a little worried also. He sounded so sad and soft when he spoke, and he usually never did.

"I needed to talk to you." He continued finally.

"You can always talk to me." I replied.

"Hales, you know how much I care about you right?" He asked me.

I narrowed my eyes and smiled a little at his statement. "Yeah."

"Well I've never had to deal with this thing before, ever."

"What thing?"

"A relationship with someone like you." He responded. As I listened, I was beginning to question about this phone call. I was really hoping it wasn't a bad break-up call. I was silent for a moment , thinking about what he had said. I probably shouldn't over analyze this before its begun.

"Haley?"

"I'm still here."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course…."

"It doesn't seem like it."

I sighed deeply, as I looked down at my covered legs and traced the pattern on my cover with my finger.

"Sorry, I'm just questioning what you just said."

"About what?"

"The 'someone like me' part." I replied, as I bit my bottom lip.

"Oh… no, no…I meant that as a good thing. I'm just… this is hard for me."

"Because of my parents?" I asked

"Yeah that, and… how many times I think about you everyday." He added.

Suddenly the thoughts of a breakup drifted away from my thoughts and I began to melt in my own hands.

"I've never really cared about any of the girls in my past as much as I have about you… It's really hard for me to concentrate on my school work and what I do everyday. You are always on my mind that sometimes I'm scared I might have a heart attack." I laughed as he began to continue on about how he felt about me. "First thing I think of when I wake up is you and what you're doing at this time. And then times like now, I just want to be with you. Watching you sleep and breathe, just because.."

I listened closely to his soft deep voice, which was oddly fading at the end.

"But there's that side of me that you'll probably hate to know. The side of me that people already knew about. I was the rebel, and in fact, I still am. I always will be."

"Nathan, I really don't care about that. I already knew who you were. Remember, I saw you everyday at my dad's police station." I laughed remembering our last holiday vacation.

"Haley, you didn't know me back then. You knew about me, but you didn't know me. I was a dangerous guy."

"I know you now- I know the guy that you've become, and that's all I care about. The boy that you were long ago is gone. He doesn't have to come back." I tried my hardest to dust away his past with a little support and sincerity. But I could feel him hold back on the other end of the line.

"What if he does?" I didn't know what to say after that. He seemed so serious and so lucid when he asked that. Like he knew something was going to happen soon in the future. Something bad and unfortunate for us, which I hope wasn't true.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi my loves, I am loving all the supportive reviews I'm getting they mean a lot to me. You have my love, and I thank you all for that.

-Annie

Note: New Character Lena is not in the Chapter, but an old Character pops back in.

-Not BETA'D, i know lame but that's how I do it anyways.

**Chapter 17**

For days since his phone call, he's been acting weird. I woke up this morning wondering what else can he do to make things even more strange. I got out of bed, glancing at my window, seeing if he was standing outside like he usually did. The front door was never his way inside the house, it was always my window. That old rotten frame of glass, and wrinkled old roses was my escape to the place I wanted to be. The place where I melt into his arms, and realize how small I am against him. He was everything to me now, and he never use to be.

As I looked over at glossy window, I saw no one standing so graciously outside. I was disappointed and decided to grab my coat and walk out. I stepped upon the porch, and saw that my parents were already out for work. It was a Saturday and usually Nathan would be out here by now, trying to steal me away from false life. I walked around the corner, but there was no Nathan. And I stared calmly towards a distance in the coldness of winter.

I sighed deeply, looked hard at my shoes which weren't as fascinating as seeing Nathan somewhere, anywhere. I held my coat tighter to my body and walked back towards the porch. Before I could open the door, I heard a roaring engine drive up in the driveway. The car looked familiar, like I've seen it around school. I probably wouldn't have noticed anyways when my thoughts were always equipped with Nathan.

I stared patiently waiting for the unknown silhouette to reveal its owner. I wasn't sure if I should rush inside as quick as I could or just wait until I see his face and then run back inside.

"Haley, good morning." The voice greeted behind the car. He was apparently still bent down, like he was grabbing something from inside.

As soon as he stood up, I knew who it was.

"Morning, Matthew." I greeted, uninterested. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously as I held onto the door knob.

"I was just checking on you." He answered. I smiled with appreciation and turned towards the door.

"Well that's nice of you." I stated. "I kind of look nasty at the moment, but I'm doing good." I continued.

"Naw, you look pretty amazing to me." I smiled at his comment, and sighed. It made me blush a little bit, but Matthew was still Matthew. He was a friend that just happened to have a crush on me.

I saw him walk closer up the porch, a little hesitant. He sure was shy for one of those popular jocks who like to bang girls on the weekends. He was of course one of my mom's favorite people, and it would be sort of cruel to just leave him here without having a decent conversation going.

"Do you want to come in? I think my mom left some donuts on the counter." I offered. He nodded and we both headed inside.

At first the conversation was a bit awkward as we both tried to find something to talk about. He, of course didn't want to hear anything about Nathan, since he hated him; so I held all my gushing feelings back and let him talk about his football games and his life.

"This is nice." He mentioned, taking a sip from his mug.

"Yeah, it's nice having you over."

Matthew was silent for a while, looking down at his hands upon the counter. I stared at him, curiously, wondering what he was thinking - not like I was interested but, he was holding something back.

"I have a question." He finally looked up and I nodded.

"I'm up for anything."

"Why do you like Nathan so much?" He asked. I looked at him hard, realizing he's going to bring up Nathan in a way to make me feel guilty. I stirred around in my chair and sighed.

"Because I just do."

"That's not a good reason, Haley."

"And says who?" I asked softly, holding back the "other Haley".

"Me. Nathan isn't the kind of guy for you, you know that. He's deceiving and dangerous, and he could hurt you. Plus you are so much better than him, Haley. You have a fu-"

"Nathan is different. You don't know him like I do."

"That's the thing Haley, you DON'T know him. He's going to drag you downhill with him. He's just like his father, always making trouble. He will hurt you if you keep staying with him. He will-"

"Stop." I ordered. He opened his mouth to continue his little speech, which frustrated me but I interrupted him. "Did my mother tell you to come over here and tell me this?"

"No!" He was offended. "I came here on my own."

My jaw clenched, as I looked away from him. I could feel the fire in my eyes every time I glanced his way.

"To talk me into leaving Nathan?" I snapped.

"and to tell you that if you stay with him your could fall apart and ruin it."

My eyes widened at his statement. I couldn't believe him. How could he act like a complete gentleman and then drag me away from the one person that makes me feel like my own person. I thought Matthew was becoming supportive of me and Nathan, but I was wrong. He probably came here to also pull me in, and possibly get me attached. But it would've never worked. I'd never have feelings for him. Ever.

"No, you just ruined it. You ruined this visit, you totally change my mind about you, and you ruined our friendship."

"Haley, why don't you listen to me. Okay, he isn't good enough for you."

I slammed my hand against the counter and stared directly into his eyes. At that moment all I wanted to do is be like Medusa and turn in him into stone. That's how cold I was feeling, I wasn't appreciating this at all.

"He is good enough for me! He's EVERYTHING to me. You don't even know!" I stated loudly.

"Haley you're everything to me!" Matthew replied.

"No, I'm not!" I screamed.

Matthew came closer to me, holding my arms into his. He wanted me to look at me but I refused. I kept looking left and right as he spoke to me.

"I'm the one who you should be with. I'm the guy who is good enough for you, you are my everything. Nathan is scum, he will never love you like I do."

Love?

"Get out!" I shoved me away from, pulling his hands off me.

"Haley.."

"No, get out!"

There was a door slam from the front of the house, and my eyes widened, curious to who it could've been. Then soon Matthew loosened his grip on me as we both saw the person walk around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan's forehead wrinkled as he quickly came towards me, holding my hand into his.

"I should ask you the same thing." Matthew replied with annoyance in his voice. He kept eyeing me and back to Nathan who was strangely holding my hand tighter.

"Matthew just leave!" I shouted.

"You are making a big mistake, Haley. Just wait." Matthew said before he shook his head in shame, and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

I closed my eyes, holding in all the anger that I could possible could. Having Nathan beside me, with his arm around my shoulders, I lessened my emotions.

"What did he do?" He asked strongly. He sat next to me, adjusting himself to face me. My eyes were still tightly closed, and I could feel him staring at me. He wanted my eyes, he wanted to see my eyes. And then when I was ready, I opened them and I was greeted with the most beautiful pair of blues I've ever seen. I know, it's so cliché to say that, but it was true. I was melting into my shoes -the ones that wasn't so fascinating.

"He asked me why I liked you." I said softly. His serious face suddenly softened, and he smirked.

"That was all?"

I scoffed at his question.

Was Nathan trying to make this seem like nothing at all?

His grin was beginning to make me mad once again.

"He was trying to tell me to leave you." I stated.

"You won't right?" He asked me, now serious once again. He held my hand, caressing it unnoticed.

"No." I stated. "Of course I wouldn't."

"Good."

He didn't say anymore. I was expecting he'd say the same about me, but I wouldn't want to ask now. I could feel the frustration in him. There was something going on with him that I couldn't figure out.

"I was looking for you this morning." I stated, cutting the silence between us.

"Uh yeah, sorry , I had something to deal with." He answered, not even looking at me. He released his grip from my hands and leaned against the counter.

"With Sammy? That girl can be a handful." I laughed, mimicking him and leaning against the counter as well.

"Yeah she is…" Again, there was still so much more to be said. Nathan please tell me more, I thought.

I looked at him, lifting my eyebrow at this uneasiness. He was distant again, not telling me things he usually did. I rested my hand upon his shoulder, to prepare for my upcoming question. He looked so depressed and stressed, and I wanted to help him so bad. Was this all because of me? Was I making him this way?

"Nathan, what's going on?" I inquired. He was silent for a moment, biting his bottom lip for a second.

"You know you can tell me anything." I continued.

"It's complicated." He answered.

"I can deal with complicated. Actually we are complicated, as so many people out there say." I stated.

"I have so many thoughts going in my head, it's hard to deal with. I have my family who care about me even if I have flawed most of my life. And I have you, with me.." I looked to the side, he was staring at me with admiration. "You see the best of me, but I'm worried that you'll see the person I used to be."

"Why do you keep saying that Nathan?" I was worried. He has been drifting away, like I'm going to be afraid of what I'll see if I get too close. I wanted to be with Nathan because he was unique, someone I know I could run to. But it looks like its going the other way around.

"Because Haley, so many things are bouncing at me."

"Like what?" I questioned.

He started to look annoyed. I know I'm asking way too much, but I'm his girlfriend, or whatever. I'm suppose to know what's going on with him, so I can help him. But he's making this so hard.

"Haley…"

"Nathan, I'm here with you. You have me and if you need to vent. Vent to me." I offered my support to him but he still look so frustrated and empty.

"My past is-" Nathan was about speak, when we both heard a knock at the front door. I wanted to ignore it so I stayed so I could listen to Nathan, but he just looked at me. He smirked shyly and sighed deeply..

"Go answer the door."

"Nathan, tell me."

"Just answer the door. It could be-"

"HALEY BONETTE JAMES! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Screamed the oh-so-lovely Brooke Davis.

"Her." Nathan finished off.

I licked my lips, and rolled my eyes at Brooke. I opened the door and found Brooke jumpy with a box full of donuts in her hands.

"Saturday Morning Breakfast!"

"Brooke, this isn't the right time." I said holding the door a little bit opened.

"Are you kidding? It's always a right time to have breakfast with Brookie. So is Mr. Rebel here? I brought twice as much this time." She smiled.

Brooke always pops in at wrong and right times, but this wasn't one of those right times. Sometimes she doesn't understand anything that comes out of my mouth, especially when I'm being "serious" Haley.

"Brooke… not now." I whispered.

"If it's not the best time, I'm sure donuts can heal it." She smiled widely.

I heard footsteps from behind me, and then I felt his touch against my back.

"I'm gonna head out." He stated, pressing a kiss against my forehead quickly.

"Nathan?" I wasn't expecting him to leave so fast. It sort of broke my heart.

"Hey Brooke." He greeted as he walked past me and headed towards his car parked at the corner of the street.

"Nathan!?" I called out, confused by his departure.

He turned back around, and looked at me in the softest way he could. "Haley, don't worry about it."

He climbed into his convertible - his engine roared louder than Matthew's and he was off. I turned away towards Brooke who was looking at me with curiosity, and then as I glanced back he was gone.

"Something you need to tell me?" Brooke asked.

"If only there was something to tell you." I answered. I stared longingly at the street he was once on and, I thought.

He's holding something back and he doesn't want to tell me. For the first time since we've started this relationship, I was becoming skeptical about him. He was so up and down on me, he's either witty and humorous, or sweet and romantic and he's ….. I don't know what he is now.

I looked at Brooke who was waiting patiently.

"We'll figure this out. Breakfast with Brooke will help." She lead me inside as I still wandered with thoughts of Nathan.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**I apologize for the long wait, but I finally grasped the inspirationg for this chapte.r_

_I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it! I will appreciate it all!_

**Rated:**_T_

**18.**

Yesterday's events kept drilling its way into my head all day, even through class. The way Matthew spoke to me in that strong tone gave me a stinging pain in my stomach. All I wanted to do was kick it, punch it or something to get rid of all the words he said to me. Matthew has to move on and realize that I don't love him as much as he wants me to. If I could go back and say more to him during that conversation, I would. And I would say how there is someone else. Someone so much more important to me. Almost the only thing that was important to me other than my best friend, Brooke. And I would explain how he has changed into a better man, a man who's willing to be kinder and respectful. Someone who isn't afraid to be who is he is.

Then everything would turn out better than it is now. But, I know that I can't go back and try to explain everything anymore. I wish I had the ability to turn time around, but I'm living in reality here, not dreamland.

Yet, there was when Nathan stopped by. When he walked in on me and Matthew arguing, I felt so safe. I was happy that he walked in when he did. I could tell from the look in his eyes, that he didn't like Matthew touching and yelling at me, so he approached me. And he guarded me with his arms, and held my hand for comfort. I know he cared, I knew that he wanted to protect me, to protect us.

But the way he spoke to me -so distant and so soft, left me in a place of curiosity. What was he trying to tell me? He said something about his past, but stopped before he began. I need him to tell me more, I need more than just the mid-sentence distractions, and the 'don't worry about it's. He has to tell me more.

I hadn't seen Nathan at all today at school, and I wasn't surprised either. I mean, Nathan's absences could sky rocket. That wasn't the reason why I was so worried though. It's the way he's been acting, and leaving me so concerned everyday. What did I do that made him so distant all of a sudden? I know I didn't say or do something to make him feel so remote.

Brooke had to go out of town with her grandma today for some family related event. She wasn't hyped up about it but if it got her to miss school, she was definitely in. But before she left, she promised me that everything would be fine. I wasn't able to tell her much when we talked after Nathan's departure. I told her about Matthew and she told me to kick him in the balls if he ever did it again. THAT, made me feel so much better. Then she told me I had get Nathan to talk. She said he's a tough guy, but behind all that bad boy image, there's always a situation. So I had to push the limit and enforce my help. Then Miss Energizer Bunny hopped away and left me all by my lonesome.

My mother and father, still, were in suspicion with me and Nathan. Everyone is still talking about us, and I don't see why they still are. Wouldn't it get tiring?

Still, my parents are barely home to keep me locked inside. They are always busy, which is a plus, because I get to leave anytime I need to without getting pulled back inside by my parent's force. Over the past couple of months, since my incident with Nathan that started this all, they've absolutely lost hope in me. I wish they didn't. I want them to realize how much Nathan means to me, and how much I've grown since we've been together. But they can't seem to see that, which leaves me to love them less.

I walked around town, in need of air. The thought of Nathan still couldn't escape my mind. How can any girl really remove his beautiful face from their minds anyways? Still, I don't even want to think about what other girls thought of him. He was mine, and I hope they know it.

I turned the corner around the pawnshop and found my father pulling up to the police station. I stopped in my tracks before I continued to pace further. He climbed out with a face of frustration and annoyance. He didn't look too happy. I mean, of course, catching people out breaking the laws isn't something to be smiling about but his expression, was so angry. The wrinkles on his forehead were so deep, and his eyes were filled with fury, I was too scared to even take a step forward.

Then he approached the car door for the backseat. He yelled at the man inside with such force, I could feel the sting of pain in my stomach.

"Get out!" He repeated. I squinted to figure out who was inside. He was getting out slowly, and that stinging pain turned into nausea. I wasn't feeling sick but I was surprised. I guess it was an illness of shock.

The criminal looked so upset, so disappointed in himself that I became so disappointed myself. I bit the bottom of my lip as I watched him fully climb out of the vehicle. All I wanted to do is run up to him and embrace him tightly in my arms, but the image wouldn't please my father.

What did Nathan do?

My dad pulled his arm as they walked towards the police station. Nathan looked down in shame. He was shaking his head from side to side. And I could see the clench of his jaw tighten before he entered the building. This wasn't what I was looking forward to after yesterday.

When their image disappeared into the department, I quickly ran across the street towards it. I didn't realize that I was going stop traffic and cause chaos as I ran across. Once again, it was because of Nathan. My mind was so caught up with Nathan's situation that I didn't care about where I was going, or about everyone else's safety, especially mine. Nathan probably would've gotten upset with me if he knew what I did. He didn't like to see me hurt.

My foot finally found the edge of the sidewalk and caught my breath. I reached towards the window sill to see where my father and Nathan were located. I saw the top of my father's head and the front of Nathan's discouraged expression. Again, he was looking down, in frustration.

Then my father moved him into the same cell where my dad usually put him. I know that there was a little vent in that cell, so I could just go talk to him there. I studied a bit in my head about how I could go there without anybody noticing me speaking to the wall, leaving me in an awkward position. I also remember that there was a fence guarding the part of the building, and I thought for a meantime to understand how I could make it there.

I tapped my foot, I rubbed my chin, I even massaged my temples to resolve this situation. But then I realized that I was standing in front of the police station for too long. And my father walked out watching me straining in thought.

"Haley?" He questioned.

I snapped and looked at this still angry eyes. "Oh Hi dad. I was just…" I began as he looked at me with uncertainty, like he knew I wasn't going to admit the truth.

" Admiring the roses you guys have here." I pointed towards the nearly wrinkled roses below me. I was ashamed from the sight that I had seen and slowly looked up at my father. He was staring at me with curiosity, probably wondering why I was complimenting the dead flowers in their station.

"Really?"

"…Yeah." I said slowly.

He chuckled, finally. "Well, be sure you get home safely. I don't want you to start admiring more dead flowers." He spoke.

"Of course, I was just about go there, but I'm just going to go visit the flower shop first…" Where the hell was I going with this flower bit from? As long as it kept me from mentioning Nathan, I'm good.

Again, he looked at me strangely. He's probably thinking that I've been taking drugs or something, I mean if I were him, I'd think the same thing. He nodded his head and began to walk up to his car. I sighed in relief when I realized he was off to leave. Then he turned towards me and I awaited for what was to be said.

"Haley, don't get involved in anything, please." He stated.

Did he know? Was I that obvious?

I didn't want to say 'I promise' or 'yes sir' because I knew I was going to break it somehow. So I nodded because that was the only thing that I could respond with without him backfiring later.

"Tell your mom I love her when I get home." He stated before he climbed into his car and left.

He always says that before he leaves for a mission or search or anything related to his job. Being a sheriff isn't that easy, if you ask me. There are so many dangers pertaining to his job, it has always worried us. Both me and my mother always wondered when will he come home, is he okay? But then when his face appears back into our home, everything ends well.

I sighed deeply, my parents sure did love each other. And I guess, they love me that much too.

But all those thoughts vanished from my thoughts when I looked back into the police station. This was the 2nd safest place I knew. Nothing could happen to me in here, so my father shouldn't be worried. When my dad's car was gone, and turned the corner I entered the department.

There wasn't many people inside, just a mere nine or ten people roaming around minding their own business. I am sure none of them paid any attention to my walking presence as I entered. Some of them were in little rooms, trying to solve the latest scandal or database. Others were joking in the lounge eating donuts with their hands and swallowing them down with coffee. Then there were people at their desks answering phones and filing papers. I swear, nobody even glanced in my direction.

Then as I continued on, trying to find one of the cells, I wandered my eyes around. I searched for Nathan, high and low and when I found him, he was different. He was usually so comfortable sitting in a cell or dozing off in his sleep. But in front of me, seeing him sit there with his face in his hands worried me. His head moved from side to side in his hands with such disappointment. What did he do to make him feel so upset like this. I just had to ask.

"Nathan." I spoke softly. I walked to the corner of the cell, where he could barely see me. I wanted him to lift his head up and search for my voice, or say my name before I could make an appearance.

I waited.

He lifted his face from his hands, he looked so tired and worn out then he looked around.

"Haley?"

There was my cue.

I took a step forward and I was finally visible to his eyes. I didn't know what I could've done when he stared at me with his blue eyes. He seemed so lost, like he didn't belong here, inside this enclosed area.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

I shook my head.

"Why are you apologizing?" I inquired, puzzled by his apology.

"Because I wasn't suppose to be back here." He replied. His voice was shaky and he was so self-conscious, it felt like he was losing his dignity. " I was doing so well to stay out of here. For you."

"Nathan, it's okay."

"No, its not." He snapped. He licked his lips as he looked down at the dirty, cement floor. He was searching for the right words to continue with. I just stood there, being sympathetic and comforting for him. That's all that I could do at the moment. He was distressed.

"See, Haley, I was going to tell you yesterday but…" He sighed deeply. I remembered Brooke's interruption and I grew annoyed.

"Until Brooke dropped by…" I stated.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"So what happened Nate? What did you have to tell me?"

"My life.. My past.." He began as he lifted his eyes, his familiar blue eyes towards mine. "It's coming back Hales. And I'm not even exaggerating either."

"You can fight it, Nathan. I know you can." I touched the bars of the cell, holding it into my grasp.

"It's harder than you think."

"Well then I'll help." I offered. He closed his eyes at my offer and he began to shake his head from side to side once again.

"I can't let you do that Haley. It's not the place for you."

"Nathan, if I had to cut out my lung for you I'd do it. I don't care if its not the place for me." Nathan tried catch some air, as if I just punched the breathe out of him with my statement. And I was being honest too. I would do anything for Nathan, no matter how difficult or dangerous the situation could get.

He stood up from the bench and slowly paced towards me by the bars. My hands were already wrapped around the cell bars, so when he approached me he covered his palms around mine.

"Haley, I love you, you know that." He admitted once again. It was the second time since he confessed it a while back. I tilted my head to show how much I've accepted that thought.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"I just don't want you to get involved into my past. You are my present, and that's all I want you to be." He said.

"Nathan, please let me in." I begged as I leaned against the cell bars. The pit of my stomach was getting deeper and deeper . I wanted to get in so bad, to help him, but I feel like he's digging a hole in my soul and leaving it empty. Love isn't the only thing that we both share. There's so much more to do. We have to show it. "Let me help you."

Nathan's eyes followed mine, mimicking the same actions. His eyes were filling up with sorrow and despair as he stared longing into mine. He closed his eyes taking in all the emotions in him and pulling them back.

"I don't think I'm courageous enough to let you in, Haley. I'm not sure if I can handle you getting hurt."

"Nathan, imagine how I'm feeling right now." I stated. "I can't stand seeing you so distant and so hurt and disappointed right now. I will die in anxiety trying to understand this. "

His willing eyes caved in into my desperate need for his problems. His problems will now be my problems, I can't afford not knowing what's happening in his life. I hate the feeling of concern and curiosity, even though that's all I do.

"I completely apologize for that. It's just that ever since my old friend came back, everything just went out of control."

"Is he the reason why you're here now?" I asked, as he tightened his grip around my hands.

"Nearly, I am here because I was trying to save 'her'." He emphasized the 'her' part, to let me know it wasn't a man getting him involved.

"Her?" I questioned. Suddenly an urge of fury grew within me. I could feel another piercing pain in my stomach. It was nauseating and uncomfortable. It made me a little angry.

Then I had to admit to myself that I was becoming jealous.

"Yes, Haley. Don't worry, she's just a friend. I promise."

"So what did you do? Why were you trying to save her?"

"She's a junkie, it's a real hard place to be." Nathan answered. "I couldn't stand seeing her that way. So I took everything she owned and kept it in my car."

"Nathan!" I stressed.

"I've already been caught Haley. You don't have to get worried." He smiled.

"I know, it's just that, that's really dangerous to be driving with that in your car."

"I did it to help her."

"So what did my dad say about this? Is he going to let you go?" I asked. I removed my hand beneath his and began to caress the top of his hand between the bars.

"I told him everything, and that she was just in a bad situation so I helped her out but…"

"He refused to believe you didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I understand why. How can he just let someone like me go without punishment. Plus, he sure doesn't like me being with you so…"

"That didn't stop us, Nathan." I replied. He grinned for a moment and then looked down at his dirty shoes. I mirrored his actions and closed my eyes. Then I realized something.

"I'll help you get out."

"What?" He lifted his eyes towards me in shock. His pool of blues widened and looked at me surprised.

"This is how I'll be helping you. I'm going to get the key to this cell and get you out."

"What if you get caught?"

"Well then I'll try even harder. Like you said before, I need a little spark in my life." I smiled. When Nathan glanced at me, soaking in everything, he finally grinned back, his lovely, beautiful grin.

And this began the next chapter to a new adventure.

I was becoming the Bonnie to his Clyde.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I am so sorry for my lack of updates for the past couple of months. I have completely blanked or I was just too lazy to continue on. That's my honest statement. Laziness and SCHOOL defeats my purpose to continue any of my stories. But since school is completely over, for the mean time, I will continue writing, in which I love most. Oh how I love writing. So I apologize for those who have been waiting forever on an update. Hopefully you'll enjoy this.

Rated: T

Thank You all.

Chapter 19

My hands tingled with guilt as I held the key in my palms. I knew that this would come back to bite me in the ass one day but this is now. This is where I stand, here, in the jailhouse of my father's where the love of my life is captured behind its bars. I feel no regret, I feel no shame. To let him be free, I will have to do the deed.

I stood longingly behind my father's desk, after I had grabbed the keys from the drawers. I was shaking, my pulse was quickening and I felt guilt. I felt regret. But I knew it wasn't the time for all those negative thoughts to come crashing into my mind. Nathan was waiting for me, he was expecting me to rescue him like he had rescued me. He took me away from life of prison . The prison I once called home, a place where I felt so deprived from everything around me. He saved me.

"Haley!" Nathan whispered loudly from the other room. He knew I was taking a bit longer than he had expected.

"Did you find it?" He questioned once again. I played with the cold brass colored keys in my palms. It was so easy to find these keys, too easy. The first thing I thought of was that drawer in my dad's desk, and BAM here I am holding them in my hands. This can't be that easy.

"Yes!" I replied. I ran from my dad's office and hurried towards Nathan, who was pleading and begging to get out from behind those steel bars. I didn't take any long glances or stares, I just went towards the keyhole and twisted the key inside. All I wanted was to get him out, and embrace him rather than longingly staring at his God-Like face.

My hands were still shaking from how nervous I was becoming. I didn't know how long I had until my father was back, because he didn't even inform me of where he was going. So I quickly unlocked the bars and slid it open.

From the second I opened that jail door, I couldn't help but find myself running into his strong arms and enveloping myself within his embrace. He held me so tightly while kissing the top of my head. It felt so good to be in his embrace, it was the only place that felt like home.

I parted myself quickly from his hard chest and laced my fingers with his.

"We have to get you out.' I whispered as I let my free hand caress his strong jaw line.

"Don't start thinking of any master plans, Miss." He smirked as he placed his hand on top of my hand that was softly grazing his beautiful face.

"Nathan we have to get you out of here somehow." I retorted.

"Let's just run through." He suggested. My eyes narrowed as I looked at him worried.

"Are you joking?"

He chuckled, "No."

"Are you crazy?" My eyes widened.

"I thought you knew me already Miss James." I rolled my eyes at him as I unlaced my fingers from his.

"It's Haley, Nathan. Just Haley." I corrected.

"Well then Haley, come with me." When those words uttered from his perfect lips, I was debating against myself whether I should go or not. This time I actually thought about it before I went ahead and snapped with an undecided answer. I continued to gaze at his face as he so longingly stared back.

Even though this man is as gorgeous as a god, I had to fight to overcome his beauty. His masculine beauty, with his perfect jaw line, and his dark-tan skin embroidered by his jet black locks. I was practically gawking at him while he was probably laughing at my long pause. Sheesh, that boy. But oh dear, I was completely infatuated with him.

"You know, I'm only doing this for you." I replied, pointing my index finger at him - in which I noticed needed a new layer of polish. Before I could put my hand back on my side, he grasped my handed softly and held it in his.

"I could've sworn along time ago, you told me you wanted to be bad…" He stated. That was along time ago, and I haven't really thought about that.

"I thought I was being bad." I replied.

He chuckled in his low, scrumptious tone. "Sneaking around with me isn't much of a crime to the world as it is to your parents."

I rose my eyebrow as he kept that stupid smirk on his face. I want to wipe it off!

"Trust me, Nathan, it's a crime to the world." I poked his hard chest and grinned lightly at him.

He stared at him without a word, and I was literally about to fall on my knees. Damnit!

I rolled my eyes to make myself stronger. He was stalling and I knew he was trying to make me angry. We had to get out of here, and if we had to run past every police in this department to escape, I'd do it.

"Time is ticking, and I suggest we start running." I ordered as I held his hand tighter within mine, and began to run out of the room.

"You're in a hurry." I assumed that he was really enjoying this more than I was stressing about it. I stopped before I could enter into the busy rooms of the building. And I looked straight at this unbelievably blue eyes, again.

"Do you want me to punch you?" I asked him as I waited for him to respond, hopefully with nothing that would get me angry.

"Will it hurt?" He smiled.

I groaned and grabbed his hand in mine once again and we both sped off across the building. I was running as fast as I could. I glanced around my surroundings, as I tried to capture the expressions of each co-worker and police in there. We completely caught them off guard because they were frozen. I mean, they did not move a muscle as I ran with every being in my body past them. I was confused, I was dumbfounded. I was relieved. And as soon as I was trying to solve the puzzle, Nathan took charge and stepped in front of me, leading us outside and onto an unknown journey.

We finally landed the outside of the police department, but we didn't stop for breath. We didn't get a chance to look behind us to see if anyone was following us, we just kept running. We kept running far away from that building as far as possible. I no longer lead the way. Nathan was practically dragging me with his large, strong arms. My little body really didn't have the same mileage of his convertible, so I am sure as hell I didn't have the same mileage as Nathan, who was already use to running.

Too bad, Nathan's car wasn't already outside, we could've made this trip faster than it was.

My legs were throbbing as we both ran towards the direction of downtown Tree Hill. I didn't think I could run even this far on my feet than on any vehicle, or bicycle. I think I just achieved something for once, out of the many I had already.

I could hear both of our breaths heaving in and out as we ran. Nathan did not slow down one bit. He was strong and tough. It wasn't fair for someone who has spent most of her life obeying her strict, popular parents to run with well-known escapees in town. My father and everyone is probably talking about this right now. We were passing people on the streets and yards when we ran. We never stopped. Oh gosh, we never stopped.

My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest if I continued to run, so I had to listen to my body and stop. I pulled Nathan back, keeping him from running farther. I breathed in plenty of air to fill my lungs and I bent lower with my hands grasping my knees.

"Nathan, I don't…think… I could…run anymore." I stated between my breaths.

"We can't stop now Hales, we have to keep running." He replied, frustrated a little in his town.

"Nathan…" I whined, as I clutched my ribs. I could hardly take a breath without feeling the most painful agony that pierced on the side of my body . "I can't, or I will pass out."

I lifted my head up to spot Nathan watching me, his eyes furrowed and looked past me. It was quiet and the birds were chirping. I could tell he was trying to think of any idea, of any sort, no matter how risky it could be. Then throughout the short silence, I saw Nathan's head lift up even higher. Sirens could be heard from a far and that scared me. They were already searching for us. I knew I couldn't stop, I didn't' want to get caught. That's the last thing I wanted. I don't want to be put to jail by my own father.

And suddenly Nathan leaned towards me, wrapped his arms around my waist and he held me over his shoulders. I was thunderstruck by how quickly he swept me off my feet and ran so far and so fast towards our destination.

"Nathan!" I screamed, feeling my body bounce up and down as he kept running without a lack of breath.

"Would you stop whining a bit Hales, we have to get away." He uttered between his lips. I knew he was craving to catch some breath, but oddly he didn't need it.

"I wouldn't be if … I knew… you were.. Gon…na.. throw me… over your shoulder." I replied, as I stuttered every time I bumped my ribs against his shoulder. I was practically hanging half way down his back, trying to feel safe and comfortable but I couldn't.

I heard him groan at the same time as the sirens from a far were still ringing against our ears.

"Stop worrying."

"You stop worrying!" I retorted, holding tightly to his shirt as he turned a corner and entered into a forest of trees. My arms was scratched by the twigs that stuck out from their branches until Nathan made a full stop and set me back down on my feet.

I was happy to finally have full access to my lungs. I could literally feel the dent in my waist for bending over his shoulder for too long. But then Nathan pushed my shoulders down as we both bent lower, hiding behind the trunk of this wide tree. The sirens were a little faded, but we could hear it coming closer and closer. The flicker of red and blue lights suddenly appeared amongst the houses, reflecting the brightness of color on each rooftop of the neighboring houses.

I looked through the car's windows, and saw it roll down. I gasped loudly. I felt Nathan's hand race towards my mouth, keeping the sound from slipping out.

"Shhh." He shushed me.

My father was in the driver's seat, with eyes blazed with fury, like he was ready to cut someone into dices. Bloody dices. Really gross…. I should stop before I make myself throw up just thinking about the many possible ways he could kill me or Nathan for that matter.

"Let them pass, then we will run again." He whispered behind my ear. His breath so warm against my skin, my eyes nearly rolled back. I was just about to feel comfortable with his hand around my lips until he finally decided to pull them away. I just want to bite his hand. Oh that boy.

But then I turned around, looking away from my father's moving police car and towards Nathan. It was dark in this little forest, but I could still see his beautiful, piercing, blue eyes so clearly. Our noses nearly touched but I glared at him, trying to hide my 'innocence' inside.

"So then where are going to go?" I asked.

"To meet an old friend." He answered, so low and so sexy.

"Who, that girl?" He didn't answer me, just gazed at me through the darkness. His life was just as unknown as this forest that we randomly in. There could be so much more inside it but I will never know until I keep through the darkness and find my way towards answers. And that's just like Nathan, so distant, and so mysterious that I have to dig my way in to find out what is really going on.

But one question is, have I already dug deep enough to his heart?


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all for the comments. Here is the next chapter. it's a little scratchy, but I hope you all like it.

Rated: T. tell me what you think!

**20**

When my father turned the corner of the street and began to drive off, searching for us as hard as he could, Nathan lifted me up and ran a few more blocks the opposite way. It wasn't that far away until we met up with this small, shack-looking house by the river. The house was almost hidden by the tall trees that surrounded it. He set me down from his arms, not his shoulders. I already threatened to hurt him if he ever made me do that again. So he carried me by his chest, with my head against his shoulder.

"Come on." He said softly putting me down and holding my hand in his as he lead the way towards the house. I was a little nervous to find out what was in the other side of this doorway we were approaching. Will she be pretty? Is she going to steal Nathan away or threaten me to stay away? This was strange.

--

Brooke was walking up and down her front porch with her phone against her ear. Worry was written all over her face when her best friend didn't answer her fifth phone call.

"Haley, where are you? Please answer!" She whined towards the receiver. She closed her eyes and put the phone down on the porch table. She still paced around, wondering where she could be. "Maybe she's with Nathan." She thought. But it was weird for her to not answer her phone. Of course, she promised herself that she could trust Nathan with Haley, but her worries were making her have second thoughts.

"Troubled?" A familiar voice asked. Brooke looked down from her porch and towards the annoying image by her sidewalk. She huffed and rolled her eyes before she could step forward towards the door.

"Wait!" He called out, jogging up the steps.

"Matthew, why don't you stop bothering me!" She called out, with her back towards him. His footsteps were no longer heard, so she slowly turned around, with a glare in her eyes. She looked at him. She could read the 'I told you so' on his forehead because he was that easy to comprehend. How could she not know that Haley was the reason why he was here. He was always so worried about Haley.

"Haley's missing." He stated.

"You think I didn't know that? I've been calling the girl for the past hour." Brooke replied, fully turned around. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at his concerned expression as well.

"Has she answered?"

Brooke tilted her head, sending out the obvious message. "You know I told you not to trust that…"

"Stop!" Brooke halted him, with her eyes widened. "Every time I see you Matthew, you're always telling me about how I should've thought twice before letting Haley go for Nathan."

"Because you're the only person she trusts." He answered. "She listens to you."

"Well she's had enough of listening to people and following everyone else's orders."

"Aren't you worried about her? She's missing for goodness sake Brooke!" Matthew stated forcefully.

"Yes I am worried, you fool. I am her best friend." Brooke replied, with annoyance in her voice. She shook her head and laughed a little. "I don't even know why I am even standing here talking to you about Haley. Why are you even here?" She asked, bothered by his presence.

"To let you know about her."

"Well thanks so much for stating the obvious." She replied as she forged a smile towards him. It wasn't even long enough for Matthew to linger on. She quickly straightened her face and glared at him with fury. "And stop annoying me about Haley and Nathan. I can't do anything about it." Brooke ordered before she turned around and entered her house, slamming the door towards his face.

Matthew hit the column that was near with his fist, almost making a little crack in the wood. "Damnit!" He cursed, clenching his injured knuckles.

"That's what you get!" Brooke yelled from a little break through the door.

"Shut up!" Matthew groaned.

"Whine to your mother!" Brooke replied, shutting the door once again.

--

"Lena!" Nathan called out as he entered the house like he owned it. He didn't' have to knock or open the door with a key, he just twisted the knob and walked in as he pleased. His hand gripped mine tightly. It seemed to me like something dangerous was going to happen, I wasn't prepared at all.

"Nathan?" A shaky voice called out from one of the rooms in the dark hallway. The house, it was so dim and so bare. There were barely any furniture available to sit on or place anything on top of. Picture frames and empty bottles of whine were practically the only things around as they lay around like trash.

"Yeah, it's me." He spoke softly, so brother-like and comforting. "I'm back."

"Oh I thought you were never goin' to come back." She replied, with such happiness from her tone. And yet I still couldn't see her face. We walked through the hall trying to find her voice somewhere, because it was so hard to see with just the light from outside. Besides, the sun was going to be setting soon and it was already getting dark.

"No, I told you I'd be back." Nathan stated as we both finally found a room where we both could hear her moan. We entered the opened-door room and found a little ball of darkness near the corner by the closet. Again, the room was empty. Rolls of paper were spread across the room, little tiny, torn pieces of white paper and spares of white-looking specks on the brown floor.

"Watch your step." Nathan advised me, still holding my hand tightly. "There's broken glass." I looked beneath me, searching for the shiny bits on the floor. And once I did, my eyes widened. The pieces were huge, practically standing straight up, ready to stab my foot as I step forward.

"Lena." He whispered as we came closer to the corner. Nathan slowly bent forward towards the dark image as I stood on the side watching his actions. "Where'd you get this? I thought I took everything away." He asked with anger and concern in his voice while picking up a little packet of nearly finished cocaine.

"Who is that?" She asked, ignoring his question. She was probably talking about me. Her face was still so hard to see until she leaned forward towards the window light and I was stunned by her beauty. No wonder Nathan knew her, she was gorgeous. Her eyes were wide and green. Her hair was long, wavy and chocolaty brown. I was jealous already from her appearance. Nathan, looked back at me for a second and looked completely frustrated. Then I noticed his hand against her arm, practically holding on with dear life.

"Don't worry about her. Just answer my question, Lena." Nathan answered roughly. I didn't let that sentence get to me, I just wanted to see how Nathan handled this without me getting frustrated at the moment.

"David," she answered as she still continued to glare at me. I stepped back a little to avoid her murderous stare.

"Did you ask for it?" Nathan asked roughly as Lena tried to grasp for the little pack from Nathan's hand but Nathan quickly pulled it away.

"Nathan…" Her eyes finally removed themselves from my face and towards Nathan's. Her expression completely turned from possessed to innocent as she stared at Nathan. I mean, who wouldn't stare at Nathan like that? Excluding my parents and the rest of every adult in town.

"Lena, I went to jail for you. I risked being in that cell again because of you. Don't let me do it again." Nathan said aggravated, as he stood up straight from the floor.

"Nathan please…" She cried, randomly as she grabbed a hold on Nathan's ankle as he stood before her.

"I told you to stop. You just came home and you are already getting into trouble." He wasn't pleasant when he talked to her. And she was just sitting there, whining and gripping so hard upon his leg begging desperately for forgiveness. "As a matter of fact, you are already getting me into trouble."

I watched her tears fall across her cheeks while Nathan refused to give in to her needs. I don't know which side I wanted to choose, the saddened junkie or the man I just pulled out of jail. Nathan was mean to her, pushing her away from his leg and yelling at her irresponsible ways. And Lena cried her eyes out hoping for mercy, it nearly broke my heart. I really didn't know how to react, I just stood there and watched.

Then he turned to me, with such ease and embarrassment. "I'm sorry you had to see her like this. Or see me like this." He apologized.

I shook my head and turned to Lena who was looking at me, concentrating on our interaction with each other. "No, it's okay." I answered. " I could help, if you want me to."

"No!" Lena shouted, hearing my offer.

"Lena!" Nathan snapped, like he was trying to shush a dog. She wasn't human. I couldn't say she was human, she wasn't even acting like one. Her normalcy at that moment was slim to none because her actions were unbelievable and so out of the ordinary. She was animal-like, throwing her arms everywhere and shouting like a monkey in need for food. And when she refused for my help I was dumbfounded and unsure how to react. But I did clench my jaw and held in all that I could hold in.

"She wants to help you. To help us." Nathan continued, with his jaw tightened and his eyes widened, frustrated by her unkind adolescence.

"I don't need any help." She backfired, now staring at both of us with a malevolent glare. I had a feeling in my bones that nothing was going to go right at all. The way this gorgeous girl portrayed herself towards me and towards Nathan was the least of my thoughts. She was beautiful but destructible.

"Look at yourself, Lena. This is not healthy!" Nathan replied. His voice sounded strained, angry and upset as he spoke to this dazed girl. I could tell that it hurt him to see her like this and to have her not listen to him. I knew that she must've meant something to him back in the past.

"Whatever." She mumbled as the tears upon her cheeks began to dry up. Her eyes rolled back and they began to slowly close. Her body suddenly leaned backwards when she finally reached her spot and fell unconscious against the wooden floor.

Nathan quickly bent down next to her, holding her body within his arms.

"Lena, Lena!" He panicked as he began to slap her face from side to side.

"Oh my god!" I uttered as I mirrored Nathan's actions and leaned beside her as he cradled her head against his palms.

"N-n-n-no." He stuttered, shaking her body in order to wake her up from her slumber. "Don't do this to me now Lena."

I reached my hands out hoping to put them into good use but I couldn't think of anything to do. My hands were near her face, thinking maybe a little touch could awaken her, but I struggled to even get close. I felt like I was invading some private area as I watched Nathan grasp a tight hold of her.

"Do I need to get anything? Anything at all, Nathan?" I asked, shaking just as much as he was.

He lifted his head from looking at Lena, and gazed up at me. I was probably making it worse by panicking about this myself. But once he softened his expression, I felt comforted yet the intensity still lingered in his pool of blues.


	21. Chapter 21

Surprise, surprise? Hey guys, I finally came back from the grave of writer's block and have the next chapter. I knew it's been like two years since I've last updated, and I'm utterly sorry for that. I just had this moment of clarity of how much I missed writing especially in this board. I was trying to write a novel, but I didn't have any inspiration so I thought maybe if I got back into fanfiction writing, which I loved and missed, I could practice on different storylines that I could use for my novel draft.

I'm so sorry I left you all hanging on a very intense scene, but now the wait is over. Hopefully all those who've read my story could come back and read it. I'll even post it on . my username is ReturntoNormal on there too.

I realized that I even made a video to this story. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story and I can make the second part. On another note, I'm going to rewrite a few things in the beginning chapters, so if you'd like you could just read the whole story again. lol.

I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's not my best, it's been a while.  
Love you all and miss you again!

- Annie

**Chapter 21**

"Do you want me to call 911?" I asked as I watched him hold her head against his arms.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and noticed that I had received fifteen missed calls. It was probably Brooke calling me to ask me where I was, my father trying to trace me, my mother panicking at City Hall or Matthew just being Matthew.

"No, don't call 911," Nathan said. I looked at him confused. What other way can we help this poor girl? This probably didn't sound right to think about at the time, but I was jealous. I was jealous that Nathan was holding on to her for dear life.

"Just give me your cell phone. I'm going to make a call." He ordered, still holding Lena close to him. I tossed him my phone and stood there, watching him dial what seemed like a familiar number to him. He dialed it so quickly, he didn't even hesitate.

I looked at Lena again. She looked almost lifeless, limp in his arms. She was pale and her mouth was slightly open and she was twitching. I could tell that she was still breathing from the rise and fall of her chest, but it was very slow. She was gorgeous even when she wasn't even conscious.

"Hey. David? It's me Nate." I looked up from Lena and towards Nathan. "No, I have no time right now. I need you to hurry up to the Smith house. Lena is in bad shape." He paused again, and I looked out the window. The sun was slowly going down. Pink and orange could now be seen against the clouds and in between the trees. "David, just get your shit together and come here and help her. Do whatever as long as Lena gets help," he stated forcefully.

I looked away from the window and decided to walk closer to them by the corner. I kneeled down and watched as Nathan was talking to the guy I assumed was named David on the phone. He looked scared, but yet he was so in control of the situation. I looked down at Lena; her dark wavy hair was spread across her face. I lightly moved it away and noticed that her eyes were now twitching. That didn't look normal at all.

"Just hurry up. Get your car and drive here to pick her up. I think she's overdosing. Get here now and I'm not going to say it again. Bye." He hung up the phone and put it to his side instead of handing it to me.

"You think she's going to be okay?" I asked softly.

He sighed deeply as he looked down at Lena with so much affection. "Let's hope so. I just wish David wasn't being such a lazy ass."

"Who's David?"

"He's an old friend of mine and Lena's. He only lives about five minutes away from here." He stated, nodding his towards the window. "He's going to come by and bring her to the hospital."

I nodded and just sat there in silence as we watched Lena breathe slowly with raspy breaths. I never experienced anything like this before. The closest situation was when I was in middle school. Katy Lawrence had a seizure during her history presentation over Abraham Lincoln and fainted across the floor. Even back then, I was scared. But I couldn't be scared right now. I don't think it would make this whole problem any better. I had to stay calm for Nathan and for this girl who probably meant something to him.

We didn't say anything for the next five minutes or so. We just prayed, at least I did, in my head hoping that she would be okay. Then finally David arrived, walking into the broken down house without a knock just like Nathan did earlier. He was tall and lanky with reddish brown hair and a goatee that matched.

"Oh my god," David exclaimed as he found us in the room with Lena. "What happened?"

"Don't ask questions, David. Just bring her to the hospital. Quick." Nathan ordered as he lifted Lena off the ground and handed her body to David. She looked so weak and lifeless. It was as if she wasn't even in her body anymore like she was already gone.

We all started walking outside and onto the porch. It was already dark and there was David's red truck with his head lights on. Nathan stopped as soon as David gently put Lena into the driver's seat.

"Aren't we going with him?" I asked, looking up at Nathan whose jaw was tightening. I could tell he was stressing out.

"No. We have to stay here, Hales." David shut the door to the passenger's seat and walked around to the driver's side.

I didn't reply. I just looked at him, noticing the side of his face and seeing a side of him that I've never seen before. He looked vulnerable and hurt. I may have seen him angry a few times and of course, I've seen him happy, but I've never seen him this way. The way David's head lights hit his face, I could see the creases in his face and I knew somehow those creases were for her. Maybe even for me. I don't know, but it was painful to see him this way.

David started his engine and slowly drive passed us, then he stopped and rolled down his window.

"Nate, you coming?" he asked.

"Just go!" Nathan ordered. David nodded and roared his engine and sped off.

We stood there in the dark porch before we headed back into the house. I kind of wished that we went with David to the hospital, this place was really creepy. Good thing Nathan knew this place better than me. He passed a wall and switched on a light that lit up what seemed to be the living room. I could tell that the bulb was beginning to die as it kind of flickered against the glass that covered it. I noticed two couches; a love couch and a long sofa.

"So we're staying here for the night?" I asked, following him around the room as he found a blanket from the cabinet near the corner of the living room.

"We have no choice, unless you want to get caught by your father." He replied placing the blanket over the long sofa.

"I definitely don't want to see my dad after what we did." I heard him kind of chuckle. Finally, a little bit of relief.

"I wouldn't either if I were you," He replied looking at me with his smile. "I kind of wished none of this happened. It didn't have to happen." Nathan continued as he sat on the couch. I started to walk towards him and sat beside him.

"It's not your fault, Nathan."

"It is, Haley. If I didn't try to be the good guy and take Lena's drugs from her, I wouldn't have gone to jail. You wouldn't have bailed me out and ran away with me. Lena would've been fine."

"Stop it." I couldn't take it anymore. Nathan shouldn't be blaming himself for any of this. It just happened and no one, not even I could stop it. I placed my hand against his cheek and made him turn to me slowly. He looked so sad. His expression was similar to the face I had seen when I saw him sitting in the cell earlier today. "You weren't doing anything wrong. You were just trying to be a good friend to her. You were just caught at the wrong time."

"By your father," he added.

I sighed, thinking that he was right. My dad was too stubborn to believe that Nathan just might be doing something good for once. He was too caught up into my relationship with Nathan and how much he hated him, that he forgot to find the goodness in him. I always thought that my father was the type of person who could find something great in someone if he looked deep enough. He didn't look deep enough this time. Nathan just carried so much rotten baggage with him that my father refused to read or understand anything at all. It made me angry, and it hurt me to see Nathan this way.

"Nathan, my father is just an. . . idiot!" I exclaimed. He laughed at my reaction and held my hand that was against his cheek and pulled it down by his lap, holding tightly.

"Your father just hates me, Hales. Especially for taking you away from him," I looked at him intently and I found myself thinking about my dad and his face when we were hiding behind that tree. He looked angry and monstrous. But then I could see behind his fiery eyes and found a little bit of sadness. He looked lost like we were.

I snapped away from my thoughts and remember what my father did and said, "Well, he still has no right to hate you. I won't let him and he should understand that if I found something good in you, he should too."

He smiled, but yet again it wasn't his usual smile. Today was a weird day. It was weirder than the day we ran away together for the first time. This time, I wasn't scared of him, I was now scared _for_ him. Nathan wasn't the same person he was the day that I decided to take a chance with him. I knew that there was something more to him than the bad boy that everyone assumed he was. I was lucky enough to have the chance to understand what was going on his life. The doors are finally opening for me, because I only knew the sarcastic Nathan who wasn't afraid to break the rules. He was always smirking in someway and he told me the sweetest things. Not only did I fall for the person he was, I fell for the guy who changed me into the person I needed to be.

I just looked at him and grazed my thumb across his now pouting lips. He was almost breaking. How could the confident, macho man look smaller than he was?

"Nathan, please talk to me," I said.

"There's too much to talk about," He replied.

"Can you tell me about Lena?" I asked. He didn't look at me this time, his eyes were down. "What about David? Are you going to tell me about him and this part of your life? Cause I want to know."

"Hales, there's nothing good about this life," he finally looked up. "Being a troubled teen and finding myself in places like this –", he said, looking around the dark living room. It was pretty empty, and unbearable to live in. "- was my only escape from everything. It was hard for me because my father left me and my mom. He even left my sweet little sister." I thought about Sammy and what she was doing at this moment. Was she waiting for Nathan by the porch in one of her cute sundresses? O r was she sleeping soundly in her bed, knowing that her brother will be home soon?

"Sammy is young, she's still so very young and to see her lose a father makes me angry," he continued.

"But isn't that okay? She didn't have to grow up with this man. Instead she grew up with you," I replied.

"It's all the same," he whispered, holding my hand in his and grazing the top of it with his thumb. "I do the same things that he does and she has to live with it. She has to live with me."

"Nathan," I said softly.

"Sammy isn't supposed to see or know about anything like this. No matter how hard it is to keep my cool at home or even in town, she sees it. And I blame it on _him_," he was now shaking. I could feel his hand trembling and I even saw it on his face. The veins in his neck were now appearing and he bit his lip to hold back what I believed were tears.

"Why? Is it because he left you?"

"It's because he ruined us," he answered. My left hand was still in his and I placed my right hand against his neck, petting the back of his beautiful dark hair to calm him down. "I grew up with a man who cheated on my mother, told her she was scum. He stole money from her every time she received her paycheck from work. And he barely said a word to Sammy for the only three years that she knew him. He pushed me around from time to time. I even found the courage to fight back."

Everything is unraveling now. I just sat and listened.

"He called me the bastard child because I wasn't supposed to happen, and that if my mother didn't get pregnant then his life would've been better. Even after having Sammy, his life didn't get better. I was happy that my mother gave birth to Sammy because I knew that I had a reason to be stronger. She was going look up to me. I didn't have anyone to look up to. My father was a jackass and my, mother at the time was fragile. I had to be strong for them. Then when I was 13, he decided he had enough and left us. He took the rest of our money and left. And that's when I met Lena."

Lena was the pretty girl with dark locks and green eyes. I wasn't sure how I could withstand this story about him meeting her. Would it hurt me? I didn't want to have these thoughts flooded into my head because of her. It shouldn't matter. Should it?

We both decided to sit back against the couch for more comfort. He placed the blanket over both of us and I listened as he continued to tell me more.

"Lena was fifteen at the time. I was only 13 and struggling with life after my father leaving. I should've been happy that he left, but I was still angry at him. I needed to take my anger out on something. That's when my life as the teenage dirt bag began. I started throwing angry tantrums at home, I was pretty hard to handle. Sammy was still a baby and my mother was still so weak, but somehow I didn't care. I was rude to the teachers at school and picked on the kids there."

"Yeah, I remember. We were in middle school," I said. He looked at me, also reminiscing. "You were the one who pulled the fire alarm that one day."

He smirked at the memory, "It was my first time getting arrested." I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"It sure was a good first impression." I smiled, remembering that the other reason he did all this stuff was because of me, but I doubt that I was the real reason. I didn't think I was even half the reason, just part of it.

"Unfortunately that same year I met Lena around the outskirts of town. I think I skipped school and obviously she did too. She was beautiful," he began. I broke. "But not as gorgeous as I thought you were," he added, noticing that my eyes wandered away. "Don't think I forgot about you, Hales." I gave him a mild smile. "I remember her standing by a brick wall, smoking with a few friends. She saw me and she asked me to come over. That's when she gave me my first cigarette. Then eventually when the months and years passed, she gave me more than just cigarettes," my heart dropped. I never seen Nathan with a cigarette or even do anything else, but I guess he was hiding that from me. I would hide it from myself too. I was the sheriff's daughter for goodness sakes.

"I became angrier, I guess you can say, and more mischievous. I just cared less about the world around me and only cared about myself. I disturbed the peace, I stole, I yelled, and I even got arrested a few times."

"How long was Lena around before you met me?" I asked.

"A few years. We were kind of in a relationship when I turned 15," he answered almost aware that this information could break my heart. Again, it hurt. I didn't think it would, but it was awful hearing about his past relationship with someone else. It was hard especially after seeing what she looked like and that she was older.

"So I guess she meant a lot to you," I replied. I sighed deeply and looked away.

"Hey, hey," he placed his hand around my arms and I looked at him. "Don't let my past affect what we have. Okay? Meeting you changed my life. When I was with her, I was lost. When I'm with you, I feel so much more. You make me feel better about myself."

He slowly moved his hands up to my face, cupping it between his palms. "Remember my promise? I'm not going to leave you, Hales." He whispered. "Remember?"

"Yeah," I replied, trying so hard not to look into his blue orbs.

"You know I love you," he stated. My heart lifted up and I smiled slowly against his hands.

"I love you, too," I replied. He leaned in against me and kissed me longingly on the lips. I felt happier, but I started to get scared again.

"I'm going to call David and see if everything's fine. Then maybe tomorrow we can head to the hospital," he stated. "Just get some rest, okay." He held my head in his hands and kissed me on the forehead before he climbed off the chair and grabbed my cell phone that he left in the other room. While he was gone, leaving me in this dark room, I lay across the sofa and analyzed the ceiling.

There were so many thoughts running through my mind at that moment. I didn't know what to expect next. I have so many doubts, but the only thing that I was certain was that I loved Nathan so much. After hearing his back-story, I felt so much more for him. He didn't want any sympathy from anyone and I knew that, but I understood everything now.

I think I'd risk my life for him. I definitely would. I think it's been decided.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the wonderful replies I appreciate them all. I'm not going to make you all wait a year for an update this time. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Tell me what you all think!**

**Lots of love, Annie.**

**22.**

All night I pretended to sleep, and dreamed about what was going to happen after tonight. Will everything change completely? Would my parents still love me the same way or will they disown me? Nothing is normal in my life anymore. This isn't what I signed up for when I found myself attracted to Nathan. But it seems like it's my only way out of here.

Nathan stayed awake all night. He talked to David, but I couldn't figure out what he was saying. He was talking to him outside and his voice was low, so I could barely hear a word. I guess he didn't want to be too loud since I was _sleeping_ and all.

--

"Haley, it's your best friend here. I'm just wondering where you are and if you're ever going to call me back. I'm worried. Everyone's worried," Brooke said as she called once again. She sighed deeply while she stirred the macaroni and cheese on the pot. "I know I was out of town during school, but why didn't you call me? " She paused again, turning the stove off. "Just call me back when you get this." Then she hung up and scooped some of the mac and cheese into her plate.

She walked into her living room where her grandmother was watching the local news.

"They still haven't found her," her grandmother stated.

Brooke sat down on the couch and noticed that Haley's dad was being interviewed.

"_This? I just don't understand why she would do this to us," he said._

"_How will this affect your wife's campaign against Jeffery Hunter this fall?" The reporter asked as everyone behind Mr. James were calling different people and searching through papers in the police department._

"_I really don't have a clue how this will affect my wife's campaign, that's too far in the future right now. All I want to know is where my daughter's at and why that scoundrel, Nathan Scott, brought her with him," he answered. His eyes were fiery and angry, but also very lost and confused_.

Brooke's grandmother quickly turned the TV off and put the remote on the coffee table.

"Nana, why'd you turn it off?" Brooke asked, putting a spoonful of food in her mouth.

"It's too painful to watch," she answered. Brooke stopped eating and leaned over to put her plate on the coffee table near the remote. "What I don't understand in this whole situation is how everyone in this town can be so cruel."

Brooke shrugged, "I don't understand it either."

Her grandmother looked at her granddaughter and noticed how relaxed she was.

"Why aren't you out there searching for Haley?" She asked, curiously.

"Because I know that Haley's okay," Brooke replied.

"You really think so?"

"Oh I know so. Haley told me once that she felt safe around Nathan. He hasn't hurt her yet," Brooke said, smiling at the thought of Nathan and Haley. "And she loves him a lot, Nana. I've never seen her so happy and so head over heels over a boy before."

Nana smiled as she heard Brooke talk about her best friend and leaned over to grab Brooke's hand in hers. "You know, when I was younger, around your age, I fell in love with a boy too. I was just like Haley; sweet and innocent. All I wanted to do with my time is spend it with him, and I didn't care about what people thought about it," she began. "See, this boy wasn't exactly easy to handle either, but no matter what, I chose him over everyone else."

Brooke smiled, tilting her head at the thought of her grandmother being young and in love.

"So I understand what Haley's going through. She's not trying to hurt anyone else around here; it's the people surrounding her that are hurting her. Haley's just trying to make everyone understand that it isn't easy to be in love with someone that everyone hates. Since no one can see the love she has for him, she runs. And she runs far until everyone finally opens their eyes."

--

"Hey, wake up, its morning," I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Nathan's face looking down at me. I didn't know that I had fallen asleep. I don't even remember closing my eyes. He was kneeling down on the ground, his face close to mine.

"What time is it??" I asked, sitting up from the couch.

He looked at his watch and said, "Fifteen minutes 'til ten."

"She looks pretty in the morning," someone said from behind Nathan. I looked over Nathan's head and saw that David was sitting on the couch across from us. He looked at me with these eyes, these piercing gray eyes.

"She always looks pretty," Nathan stated. I looked away from David and smiled.

I heard David groan as he got up from the couch and towered over us.

"You know, I always wondered what they see in you," David stated, his hands on hips.

"I don't know," Nathan replied, still looking at me. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly in his. "It's probably my face 'cause I'm just so darn handsome," he continued as he stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

I grinned mildly and rolled my eyes at him. "Get your head out of the clouds, Scott," I said.

"You know it's true," he smirked and stood up. I saw David pull out a cigarette and lit it up. He took a quick drag and blew out a line of smoke. I could smell the stench underneath my nose and I tried to hold in my breath.

"Hey, smoke that outside," Nathan ordered, smelling the nicotine from behind him.

"No, its okay," I stated. "I don't mind."

Nathan looked at me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and grabbed the blanket and started folding it. "By the way, this is David. I didn't get a chance to introduce you to him because of what happened last night," Nathan said, looking over at David who was still smoking the cigarette.

"Hi, nice to meet you," he stretched out his hand towards me and shook mine. He had really rough hands and a really strong grip for a puny man.

"You too," I replied. "So, is Lena okay?" I asked, placing the blanket next to me. I pulled my shirt down a little bit because it had risen.

Nathan grabbed the blanket and placed it back into the cabinet and leaned against it with his arms folded across his chest.

"Kind of. She was_ this_ close to dying," David answered, pressing his pointer finger and his thumb together to emphasize how close she was to dying. "Good thing Nathan called me as quick as he could or she wouldn't have made it in time."

"Well she would've made it a bit earlier if you weren't asking me so many questions on the damn phone," Nathan complained.

"Whatever, Nathan," David retorted.

I sat there, feeling the tension between the boys and looked outside the window. I saw a cop car pass by on the road, and I knew that they were still trying track us down. I know my dad wasn't going to stop looking for me. I just know it.

"Uh, so are we going to the hospital to see her?" I asked, still looking out the window, waiting for the cop car to disappear.

"Yeah, that's why I woke you up," Nathan replied. "We're just waiting for the cops to leave. They've been out all night. I couldn't sleep because of the sirens, but you slept like a baby."

"They were around here last night?" I asked turning towards them.

"Nonstop. Good thing the light bulb died. They would've tried to check inside here"

"What did you guys do anyways?" David asked looking around the room with a cigarette in his mouth. He was so tall that he could reach up and touch the light bulb without tiptoeing.

"I helped him escape out of jail," I answered. David looked down at me, surprised.

"You helped him escape out of jail," he repeated, curiously. He looked at me like I was joking. I wasn't.

"Yeah, she did," Nathan stated.

"You don't look like the type who would do that. I thought that Nathan just brought you with him just for the fun of it," David replied, humored.

"She really did help me get out jail, David," Nathan said, walking away from the cabinet. "If only Lena wasn't so _stupid_, we wouldn't be in this position right now," he said coldly.

"Oh come on now, don't blame this all on Lena."

"Yeah, I am blaming Lena for _all_ of this," Nathan replied, angrily.

David stared at Nathan, bewildered and threw his cigarette on the hardwood floor and stepped on it.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on between you and Lena, but she's in the hospital right now, Nathan," he replied.

Nathan looked so mad. This was his past, the one he was afraid to show me. He didn't want me to see this like he didn't want Sammy to see it. Now I'm involved and I can't get out of it.

"She's in the hospital because of drugs. Drugs that I thought I had taken care of, but obviously she found some anyways," Nathan replied. Then I noticed him pause and look at David as if he just found out something terrible. "How did she get the cocaine, David?"

I sat there like I was watching a television show and it was starting to reach its climax. David looked scared of Nathan, but didn't want to show it. I didn't know what to do here because all I did was sit and listen.

"How did she get it, David?" Nathan repeated, fuming.

"I, I don't know," David hesitated.

"Tell me the truth," Nathan took a step or two closer to David. "Did you give her the drugs?"

David glanced at me. I could tell he was asking for help, but it was too late. Nathan shoved him against the wall, pinning him there with his arms. I quickly got up from the sofa and ran up to Nathan. I wasn't sure if I should touch him or pull him away, I just knew that he was angry. He was enraged and red. And David, poor David looked terrified and weak.

"You gave her the drugs, didn't you?" Nathan questioned. "Why the hell did you give her the damn drugs?"

"So what if I did? You're going to blame me for all of this now?" David replied, looking more confident.

"No, I'm going to kill you," Nathan snapped. I stood behind me, watching his jaw clench and his hand move up David's neck, leaving it there. I didn't want to see this right now, I just couldn't.

"Nathan, stop it!" I ordered. "I want you to let go of him. It doesn't matter anymore. Lena's fine"

"Haley, I can't," he replied, still holding David up with his entire strength. "She's still in the hospital because of _him_," he hissed.

I sighed. Everything is so complicated right now; I wasn't sure if I should feel sorry for David because he was being threatened or if I should be angry at him for giving Lena the drugs. I also wasn't sure if I should feel okay about Nathan feeling so passionate and worried about Lena, or if I should hate her for making him act this way.

"Can you please stop, Nathan," I begged, gently. I reached out and grabbed his arm. I slowly tugged on it and he didn't budge. "Please," I whispered. He turned away from David and looked at me, his grip still around his neck. I could see the fury in his eyes slowly fade away. He could tell that I was uncomfortable and scared. Then he turned back to David and slowly released his grasp.

David hunched over, holding his neck after Nathan let him go and cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Haley," David said. I didn't answer. I was too busy realizing that Nathan didn't even look at me, he just walked away. It kind of hurt to know that he didn't even look at me. Was he afraid that I would be mad at him? I wasn't mad, just surprised.

He walked towards the window, staring out into the road, and said, "I think the cops are gone, we can head to the hospital now."

David and I looked over at him. Nathan looked to his side, not completely around to where he was looking at us, and then turned back towards the window. I sighed deeply. I started biting my lip; I needed to hold back whatever was building up inside of me. He was distancing himself again. And it hurt me.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/n: Thank you all for the wonderful replies. **_

_**23**_  
_Picture, you're the queen of everything  
Far as the eye can see under your command  
I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
I'll steady your hand__._

Lydia decided to take a day off from the office for the evening. She was too worried about Haley and where she was and why she left. It was all too hard and confusing to understand. Maybe she was too blinded by the anger she carried around on her shoulders for Nathan. Maybe she couldn't understand her daughter's love for him. Or she just couldn't understand anything at all.

She sat on the steps on the porch and waited for an answer; a simple answer to help fix this situation. As she sat there in silence, Lydia noticed a little girl across the street riding a bike. She had long dark hair and a huge pair of eyes just like Haley's. And riding right behind her was a mother, a young mother with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't go too far, sweetie," the mother called out. Lydia watched as they slowly disappeared from her sight. She suddenly thought about Haley and wondered why she would leave. Was she really that bad of a mother to make her child leave her like that? All she wanted to do was protect her from harm and to keep her safe.

Nathan was the last person she thought Haley would fall in love with. It was so sudden and out of nowhere. It was random and odd. He went to jail for drugs. He stole. He cursed. He broke the rules. And it was hard for Lydia to find the same goodness Haley found in him. She was dumbfounded when she heard Haley say that she loved him. There must've been something in Nathan that Haley liked, even more so, loved.

Lydia refused to find goodness in someone who just might hurt Haley, in some way, in the future.

"Don't go too far," Lydia whispered, repeating what the young mother had said.

---

The twenty minute drive to the hospital was very awkward and quiet. David didn't want to speak after what Nathan did to him. Besides, he was driving and he wanted to keep his mind focused on the road. I, on the other hand, just sat there like a little insect in the window just waiting to be slapped. I wish someone did slap me so they can knock some sense out of me. I didn't want to be vulnerable. It hurts too much. Please, Haley, knock it off.

When we finally arrived, Nathan climbed out of the truck without saying a word to me. He still tried to avoid me and I was getting really annoyed by it too. Did he know that I was hurting a little bit inside? Not only was I becoming slightly jealous over a girl he has apparently been with in the past, I was becoming very weak. Nathan ignoring me wasn't helping this at all.

David walked ahead of us to lead the way to the room where Lena was staying in. He talked to the nurse at the counter and I stood beside Nathan as we waited. I looked up at him and noticed that he quickly looked away. I clenched my jaw and played with my charm bracelet around my wrist.

"She's in Room 2023." David turned around and awkwardly looked at us. He still seemed drained from the confrontation at the Smith house. I still felt remorseful. Then he started walking towards the elevator. We followed.

Then suddenly I found myself grabbing Nathan by the hand while David walked into the open elevator.

"David, we'll meet you up there," I said. He nodded and the doors closed.

I still held Nathan's hand in mine and I forced him to look at me because he wouldn't.

"Nathan, what is going on? Why won't you look at me?" I asked.

It took a few moments for him to respond. He even hesitated to move his eyes to meet up with mine.

"Because I'm ashamed," he answered. His dark blues were now looking straight into my eyes; so faded and lost.

"Ashamed of what? Of what I saw?" I asked, tightening my grasp around his hand.

"Yes!" He snapped. "I'm ashamed of showing you that part of me. I'm ashamed of what you would think of me and if you would look at me differently," he continued, frustrated.

I started to shake my head, "No," I said. "Don't think that, okay? You don't look any different to me."

"But you looked scared of me," he said softly. I tilted my head to the side. "When I heard the shakiness of your voice, when I saw the look in your eyes when I turned to you, you were afraid of me." It was true. The moment I saw him take that giant leap towards David, my heart jumped. What was I suppose to do? Act calm and be reasonable about all of this? This is all way too new to me; I'm not good at being fearless.

I scratched my temple with my other hand and looked down at the floor, "So what if I looked afraid? I was stunned. What girl wouldn't be if she saw the man she loved shoving another person against the wall?" I slowly moved my eyes up towards his very stubborn eyes.

"See, this is exactly what I was talking about," he said strongly. "I didn't want you to see me that way because I knew that you would react like this. You're angry at me and now you-"

"Why do you keep doing that?" I cut in. He looked at me in a very puzzled manner, like he was searching for an answer on my face. "You keep telling me that I shouldn't see this side of you and you think it's going to hurt me, but it's not, Nathan. It's not. I don't care." I grabbed his other hand in mine and held it close to me. "I've seen you at your best. I've seen you when were sad, when you were funny, when you were happy, and now I've seen you when you're angry. And I don't really care if I see you at your worst." He was silent, and I knew that I was finally getting to him. "The only thing that hurts me the most is when you don't look at me, when you don't talk to me, or think that I won't be there for you. That's when it hurts the most. The silence." I finished, tears slowly building up behind my eyes. But I wasn't going to cry; not in front of him.

Nathan didn't say a word or continue whatever he was about to state before I had cut in. He just gazed at me with these hopeful eyes. I know I talk about his eyes a lot, but they say so much. It's like they are telling me a story when his lips couldn't do it. I can find any emotion in them. Maybe it was the twinkle of his iris, or the way it darkened when he was angry. It could possibly be the little wrinkles on the corners of his eyes when he cringed or the wideness of them when he was shocked. They just say so much, and he said so little.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he apologized. He finally spoke and I pulled his hands against my lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Don't be sorry. Let's just go see Lena," I whispered.

We finally reached her room and there she was; beautiful Lena lying in a bed, covered in IV's hooked into her arms and nose. She appeared to be sleeping until we all walked in. Lena slowly opened her eyes and smiled as soon as she saw Nathan. Once I walked in from behind him, her smile slowly faded away.

"Why is she here?" Lena asked.

"You know, you really have some nerve to ask that question," Nathan replied walking to the side of her bed. She looked at me as I stood by the wall near the door. I didn't want to get closer. I hardly knew this girl and she already hated me. "How're you feeling?" Nathan asked.

She looked away from me and said, "Fine." David did the same thing as I did and decided to stand by the wall. He looked like he was stepping on glass when he came in. I couldn't blame him; I had the same exact feeling.

"You better feel good. I risked jail time for you," Nathan said. "You really need to start thinking twice about your actions because I can't always be there to save you."

"I know." I saw Lena look away from Nathan and sigh deeply. She looked like she was embarrassed to be lying here in a hospital with wires taped to her body. I almost felt a little bit sorry for her.

"And I mean that to both of you," Nathan continued. He glanced at David and then back to Lena.

----

Matthew came home from school and decided to meet with Haley's father at the police station. He realized that Brooke didn't go to school today; he wasn't surprised. Brooke without Haley is like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the jelly. He was going to talk to her again, but he realized that Brooke would rather talk to a cockroach than to speak to him.

He opened the door to the station and asked the cop at the counter if Jimmy James was in his office. The policeman nodded and guided him to Jimmy.

Jimmy was on the phone when Matthew appeared at the door. He noticed him standing there and held out his pointer finger to signify that he needed just one more minute.

"Alright, well just tell me more information if you can. Thanks." Jimmy hung up the phone and sat at desk and signaled Matthew to come inside and sit.

"Hi Sheriff," he greeted.

"Hi Matt," Jimmy replied, flipping through a couple of papers on his desk. "What do you need?"

Matthew put his bag on the floor next to his chair and cleared his throat. "I was just wondering if you've got any information about Haley yet."

Jimmy looked up, eyeing the young man, "Um, I did get a call from someone on the outskirts of town, but what's it to you?"

"I'm just worried like you," Matthew replied.

"Well, you're right. I'm worried. Both me and my wife are really worried." The sheriff glanced at a picture of Haley on his desk and quickly took his eyes off it. "We're really trying our best to find her, but it feels like she running farther and farther away."

"It's 'because she's with Nathan Scott," Matthew said in a low tone.

Jimmy was silent. He knew she was with Nathan. He saw her run off with him. It still stung him in ways he couldn't describe. She betrayed his trust by ignoring his orders and helping Nathan escape. This wasn't the same Haley he knew. She used to be this perfect, innocent and angelic human being. Now she's turned into something that he wished would never happen to her. What did he do to deserve this? She was the light of his life. And now that she's gone, it's dark.

"I can help you look for her," Matthew stated. Jimmy came out of his thoughts and stared at him. "I can drive to the outskirts of town to find her. I swear I'll bring her back safely."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I care about her. I'd anything to keep her safe and away from harm, just like you would," he answered. Jimmy looked at him intently and thought twice about this. He knew since the day that Matthew and Haley met, Matt fell for her instantly. Haley obviously didn't have the same feelings for him, but being the nice girl that she was, all she could do was be polite. Then he thought, if Matthew had this much motivation to find Haley, he could possibly bring her back. He just really wanted her back home.

"Alright, but I want you to bring Brooke. I know that Brooke could persuade her to come back," Jimmy ordered. Matthew nodded and thanked the sheriff for supporting him on his quest to find Haley. "She better come home safely."

"She will be." Matthew left the station with a smile and headed towards Brooke's house.

----

"You know, Nana. I am so glad you were okay with me staying home from school today. I didn't think I could concentrate on my homework anyways," Brooke stated, settling herself on the couch next to her grandmother. She laid her head on her shoulders and looked at the television screen.

"Oh of course, Brookie. It's been quite a day last yesterday," Nana replied, placing her arm around her granddaughter's shoulders. As soon as they found themselves settled on the couch, someone knocked on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" her grandmother questioned.

Brooke shrugged, and said, "Maybe it's Haley." She climbed off the couch and headed towards the front door. She peeked out of the window first and saw the familiar car. She groaned and opened the door.

"Seriously, don't you understand what 'Go away' means?"

"Look, the sheriff asked me to find Haley and he wants you to come with me," Matthew stated.

Brooke scoffed and looked to the side where her grandmother was staring back at her.

"Are you joking?"

"I'm not. If you want Haley home then you'll have to come with me to persuade her to come back." Brooke hesitated and thought that if she did find Haley, she would probably be angry for trying to find her. Brooke understood her best friend and she wasn't too sure about this. "You do want her to come back, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then let's go."

_**R/R **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you everyone for the wonderful replies. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others. I just felt like nothing else should be added to this chapter. I will start doing personal replies in the next entry.**_

_**I also wanted to state that while I was writing this chapter I was listening to certain music to put me in the mood. This story is starting to get really serious and I really needed background music to help me write the scenes.**_

_**In the first part I listened to Leona Lewis's cover of "Run" and in the second part I listened to Jimmy Eat World's "Hear you me". If you want to, you can listen to those two songs while you read. **_

_**-Annie**_

* * *

_**24.  
**__Light up, light up as if you had a choice  
__Even if you can not hear my voice  
__I'll be right beside you, dear_

_**Four Years Ago**_

"_And where do you think you're going?" Deb asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Nathan's back was to her. He was about to go see Lena over at the Smith house. _

"_I'm going to visit a friend," he answered._

"_That girl?" she asked angrily. _

"_What's it to you?" he answered, turning on his heel to face her. She looked like a mess with her blond hair tousled on the sides and her mascara smeared on her bottom eyelids. He couldn't stand seeing her this way. It pained him to know that his father did this to her -to them. She had forgotten how to take care of herself._

"_I just want you to stay home. Can't you just stay home, Nathan?" she begged. _

"_I can't." _

_Deb didn't respond and stared at her thirteen year old son and noticed how quickly he matured over the past year. He looked very skinny and tired. It broke her heart to hear him say he couldn't stay. _

"_And why not?" she asked._

"_Because I can't stay in this house any longer," he snapped._

"_Nathan, please." She begged._

"_What do you want from me, mom? What do you want?" he shouted. _

"_Can't you stay here with me and your sister just for today?"_

_Nathan sighed deeply and looked at the screen door on the other side of him. _

"_I'm not going to stay," he stated again with furious eyes. _

"_Just for today. . ." she repeated, now with her bottom lip trembling._

_He looked up at the woman by the stairs and saw that she had tears falling slowly down her cheeks. This isn't what he wanted. This is not what he needed to see because it hurt way too much. _

"_Look at yourself," he stated. "You're a mess." He shook his head in shame. _

_Deb gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at her fingers to see that they were really there. _

"_It hurts too much to stay in the house and watch you waste your life away," Nathan continued._

"_Waste my life?" Deb questioned forcefully. "Don't start talking about me wasting my life when you're going off to God knows where."_

_Nathan rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. He really didn't want to hear any of this. His mom was weak and fragile for years and it annoyed the heck out of him to know that she was starting to act like she knew better. "You know what, I'm leaving." He turned around and pushed the screen door open until he heard his mother yell out his name._

"_Don't you dare leave us here," he ordered. She slammed her hand against the railing while trying to hold in the tears in her eyes. "Don't be like him."_

_Nathan thought for a moment and realized that he wouldn't dare be like his father. There was no way he would ever be like him, but he was too stubborn and angry to even care. He didn't care and he walked right out the door. _

"Mama, someone's knocking on the door," Sammy stated, shaking her mother's arm. Deb was taking a nap on the couch and started thinking about when Nathan first started getting into trouble. She looked to her side and found the beautiful face that belonged to her sweet Samantha and started stroking her hair. She heard the knocks again and climbed off the couch and held Sammy's hand in hers.

She opened the door and found a young man with broad shoulders and curly hair, and a young girl with straight brown hair and dimples when she smiled.

"Can I help you?" Deb questioned, confused by her visitors.

"You're Nathan's mom right?" the young man asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Matthew and this here is –"

"Brooke, Haley's best friend," she cut in.

Right then, Deb lit up and knew what this was about. "Oh Haley! She's a sweetheart."

"Yes she is," Brooke smiled.

"We came here to ask if you had any possible idea where Nathan would be right now?" Matthew asked in a tone familiar to Haley's dad's when he was asking someone for their drivers' license.

"It took you, people, long enough to finally come to our house and ask for questions. I guess I'm not surprised since we've been completely isolated from everyone," she looked down at Sammy who was standing behind her with arms wrapped around Deb's legs.

Brooke looked down at the child and up at Deb and started to feel bad for them.

_They don't look like bad people, Brooke thought. _

"I'm sorry ma'm," Matthew said.

"It's fine. Do you want to come in?" she asked.

He nodded and flashed a tiny smile towards Sammy, and entered the house with Brooke following.

------

We couldn't stay in Lena's room for long because visiting hours were over, so we decided to stay in the waiting room. David was too tired to drive back to the Smith house anyways. Nathan didn't mind and neither did I.

David went off to grab some coffee from the cafeteria and left me and Nathan lying in the waiting room. They had comfy chairs and couches there so we decided to take a quick nap. I was lying on the couch nearest to the window that displayed the parking lot, a few houses and trees. Nathan was next to a wall with his arms folded behind his head. His eyes were closed or at least I thought so. And I just laid there, looking outside wondering if anybody was looking for me and if my parents were worried.

This was the longest I've been gone without them knowing where I was. I was gone for a week at church camp and it bothered them because I was a thousand miles away. This was only two days.

"You okay?" I turned around to see Nathan's eyes opened and looking straight at me.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering about stuff," I answered and then turned back to the window.

"About your parents?" he asked.

"And Brooke." I added.

"They're not going to love you any less, you know that," he said. I sat up from the couch and folded my legs with my arms wrapped around them.

"I know," I replied. "It's just that . . . "I paused. "It just feels weird to finally enter a world where I can do what I want with who I want." I continued, staring at him. He lifted his head and sat up.

"Like my world," he said.

I nodded and gave him a mild smile, "Yes, your world."

"But you don't belong in this world, Haley. At least not in mine," he said. He started shaking his head and looked down at his hand then looked back up at me. "You belong in a place where you don't have to run too far to find happiness. The people inside it will not judge you, burden you, persuade you, and hurt you. You don't have to prove anything to anybody and you'll always be safe no matter where you go. And you will be able to do whatever you want without getting punished for it."

I sighed deeply, biting my lip at his words, his beautiful words. "Will you be in it?" I asked.

"Only if you want me to," he replied.

"But what if I don't like it in that world? It sounds too perfect, I don't think I'd like it," I said.

He looked at me confused. I couldn't help but laugh inside. "You don't want to be able to do what you want whenever you want without someone taking it away from you?"

"I do, but where's the fun in that?" I asked. "I like the chase and I like the feeling that I get when I'm doing something I never thought I'd do. I get this thrill -this out of body experience like I feel myself changing and becoming happier. I don't want it to just be given to me." He started to smile at me and only I did what I do best when he grins and I smiled too. "That's what I love about us. We're not just one world, we're two. We're a collision – _an event in which two or more bodies come together_. And it's adventurous."

I looked at my lovely Nathan and I couldn't help but notice the glow of his smile. He wasn't frowning, pouting or looking frustrated or annoyed – he was smiling from ear to ear. He was happy and that's all I wanted to see.

I quickly climbed off my couch and found my way towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He enveloped me in his strong arms and held me close. This is where I wanted to be, not in some perfect fantasy world that didn't exist.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys. I had to write this chapter like 3 times because I didn't like what I had. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Read and Review. I'd like to know what you all think! LOL I also hope that it makes sense in the end. I kind of rushed it because I was getting kind of tired and I really wanted to post up a chapter before a year passed by. Haha.**_

_**Annie.**_

_**25.  
**__My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy_

"Where is this Smith house that Deb was talking about?" Matthew questioned as he squinted to see through the dark woods. Brooke was sitting on the passenger seat, grasping tightly to the holder on the door.

"I don't know, but this place is creeping me out," Brooke stated, trying hard not to look out the window. They just finished talking to Deb at Nathan's house. It was only for a little while, but she said a few comforting words about how Nathan isn't the same person he used to be now that Haley was around. She said he's totally changed. Brooke wasn't surprised because she knew . Matthew on the other hand wasn't overly impressed. He just sat there ignoring any childhood stories about Nathan and zoned back into the conversation when Nathan's hang outs were mentioned.

"Brooke, just look out on that side to make sure we didn't pass up the address," Matt ordered, now slowing the car as he drove down a dim neighborhood.

"Excuse me! I'm not taking your orders!" she snapped, still avoiding the windows.

"Stop being such a baby and look out the window," he replied, leaning over to see the address of the house on his left. "You do want to find Haley ,right?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Then look for the fucking Smith house!"

"Sheesh. If I knew you were going to be a little bitch about this, I would've said no!" Brooke replied, rolling her eyes and finally finding the courage to look out of her window.

Matthew sighed deeply, shaking his head and continued to drive fifteen miles per hour.

"Nathan's mom seemed nice," Brooke commented as she squinted her eyes to look at the numbers of the houses.  
It was too hard to read because no one around this neighborhood had their porch lights on.

"Who cares," he mumbled.

Brooke turned away from the house address she was trying to look at and quickly hit him on the shoulder.

"OW!"

"OW!" Brooke mocked. "You need to be nicer. She's a sweet woman."

"She's Nathan's mother. She obviously didn't raise him right," he stated. He leaned over his steering wheel to find a house hidden between a few trees.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You have no idea who Nathan is and how he was raised. I don't even know and I'm not judging him."

Matthew turned the corner and started driving on a rocky pathway. "You're not judging him because he's dat- he's with Haley." The pathway was pretty bumpy that it made the car started rock up and down.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"I noticed that house right there," he pointed to a dark house behind a group of trees on his left. "She did say that it was some abandoned house."

Brooke leaned over the dashboard to find the house peeking through the trees and she all of sudden felt herself shiver. "That doesn't look . . . safe," she gulped.

"But it might be it," he stated as he drove closer and closer to the house. Once they were finally near what seemed to be the driveway, Matthew looked at the address that was missing a few numbers.

"1723 Franklin Ave. isn't that what she said?" Brooke asked. "That says 1_23."

"It's probably missing the 7. We're on Franklin Ave. and the house before this is 1721. This has to be the house."

"I better hope you're right. I don't want to get raped or murdered here," Brooke exclaimed. Then she thought for a second and turned to Matthew. "Do you think she tricked us and brought us here to get murdered!?"

"Stop that!" he snapped. "You're creeping me out."

"I can't help it! We're in a freaky neighborhood. Nobody has their porch lights on. We're in front of an abandoned house that we're not even sure is the right on. And I'm stuck here with YOU!" Brooke started to panic and began pulling at the roots of her hair.

"What's so bad about being stuck here with me?" he asked.

"Are you serious? You think you're this mister big shot foot ball star, but I have this slightest feeling that you aren't the type who protects the damsel in distress. You'll probably flee the scene to save your own life," Brooke answered.

Matthew glanced at her for a second, and then started to play with the zipper on his jacket. "You're probably right. I'd probably run."

Brooke scoffed, and groaned loudly.

------

"The doctor said that she has to stay here for the rest of the week," Nathan informed us as me and David stayed in the waiting room. We were here for a couple of hours waiting patiently for news about Lena.

"What does that mean? Are we going to stay here?" David asked. I sat there in silence watching Nathan think.

"We can't stay here for the rest of the week," he answered. He started walking over to me and held out his hand. "Haley and I have to leave." I grabbed his hand and stood up from the chair.

"So we're just going to leave her here?" David questioned, standing up as well.

"No. You're going to call her mom and tell her where she is. I don't want her to worry." Nathan ordered as he started walking out the waiting room. I just followed, leaving David behind us.

"Wait a second, Nate!" We both stopped and noticed David quickly pacing towards us. "You're leaving all of this on me?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah." His face was serious and stone cold. "You got her here. You might as well tell her mother what happened so you can get her out."

"I can't do that, Nate."

"And why not? Afraid?"

David glanced at me quickly and then back at Nathan, "Yeah. I'm afraid. I can't tell her mother that I –," he paused and looked around to see if anyone was listening then he lowered his voice. "I can't tell her that I gave her the drugs. She will never forgive me."

"Well, it goes with the consequences," Nathan replied. Then he stepped forward and held out his hand. "Give me the keys to your truck."

David went from scared to very confused. "What?"

"Give me your keys, David. I need something to drive. You're the only one with a car."

David pulled out his keys from his pocket and hesitantly put it in Nathan's hand. "What am I going to drive?"

"Get a cab."

"We don't have cabs here in West Grove," David replied. So that's where we were. West Grove. That was 30 minutes out of Tree Hill. We weren't that far and I'm surprised they still haven't found us. I wondered if they quit.

"Then you'll have to catch a ride with Lena's mom or something. I'm not bringing you home. I want you to stay here with Lena," Nathan stated. He put the keys in his pocket and stepped back.

"Nate!"

"No, I want you to stay here. Take care of her. Fix yourself, David. I'm trying to help you." Nathan answered.

"How is this helping me? You're torturing me,"

"Just trust me," Nathan said and we both headed towards the exit. I looked back once to see David's face. I was distraught and sad. The way he stood there, confused and lost, made my heart ache. I noticed him look around him like he was trying to search for someone he knew but failed. Then I noticed him look at us. It was like looking at a puppy that we decided to abandon. Then Nathan and I eventually disappeared out of the door.

----

Brooke sat in the passenger seat as she picked on her nail polish when she felt Matt push her on the shoulder.

"Look, someone's coming," he stated. They both looked back and watched a red truck parked close to the house.

Brooke and Matt slowly slid into their seats to make sure that the headlights of their truck didn't reflect onto his car. The light went off and two dark images climbed out of the truck and started walking slowly to the house. But then Brooke and Matt noticed them slowing down and turning their head towards their car.

"Oh my gosh, are they looking at us?" Brooke whispered.

"I don't know," Matt replied.

Soon enough the images were walking closer to their car. The moonlight appeared through the trees and reflected on the first person that they saw. It was Nathan. Right behind him was Haley who quickly grabbed Nathan's hand. Brooke blew out a breath, relieved to know it was them. Matt, on the other hand, cringed at the sight of them holding hands under the moonlight.

"Who are you?" Nathan yelled out. "What do you want?"

Matt climbed out of the car, Brooke following and started towards the couple on the rocky pathway.

"Brooke?" Haley asked, trying to clear out the image of her best friend from the dark. Then she saw her face appearing in the limited light that was available. Matt appeared as well and Haley's heart dropped. "Matt?"

----

I noticed the two familiar faces walking towards us. I was surprised that they both were here together. Matthew was the last person that Brooke would ever be with at this time.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," Matthew greeted with a grin.

"What are you doing here, Matt?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just driving through the neighborhood," he looked around him and noticed the dark trees blowing softly against the cool wind.

"You and Brooke drove around _this_ neighborhood?" Nathan asked, not convinced at all.

"Well, he actually dragged me here with him," Brooke answered. She had her arms crossed and stood a few feet away from Matthew. She was clearly annoyed by him. If I was her, I would be too.

"So you both came here to get me, right?" I asked.

Matthew was about to speak, but Brooke butted in, "Yeah. We were worried about you, Hales." She stepped closer. Her eyes were full of worry and hope. She was one of the reasons why I felt homesick these past couple of days. I had left my best friend at home. I even left my parents too.

"Yeah, we really were," Matt announced. And he was one of the reasons why I didn't want to go back. Him and all the people like him were the people that I didn't want to see at all.

"Did you just expect me to climb into that car with you and go back? I don't think so," I replied and turned around to go inside the Smith house. Nathan looked back at Matthew once then followed me inside.

"Haley!" I heard Brooke call out as I walked inside the living. I sat on the couch that I had slept in the other night.

Nathan leaned against the wall across from me as Brooke slowly crept in through the front door. I watched her slowly peek inside. She first examined the chipped wood on the frame of the door then she looked at the peeling wall paper. She made a face at that and I laughed a little inside. Then she walked all the way inside and heard the creek of the wooden floor boards.

"Is this where you guys stayed these past few days?" she asked, disgusted. Matthew appeared at the door and did the same exact things that she did. Even though Matthew was this buff football player, he was a bit of a scaredy cat.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"It's nice," she replied sarcastically as she started walking over to sit beside me.

Matthew walked around and poked the burnt out light bulb in the middle of the room. Nathan was watching intently, still threatened by him. Then I felt Brooke grab my hand.

"I missed you best friend," she stated. I looked at her and smiled.

"I missed you too," I replied.

"How come you never answered any of my calls or called me?" I remembered looking at my phone and noticing all the missing phone calls and all the text messages from her. I was tempted to call back a few times, but I just couldn't. For some reason, I felt that if I called her I would want to go back home in a heart beat. And I didn't want to go back home, I wanted to be wherever Nathan was. So I just avoided everyone. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I'm sorry," was all I said.

She looked over at Matthew and rolled her eyes. "He dragged me here, you know that," she whispered.

I nodded and glanced over at Nathan. I wanted to see if he knew that I wanted him and Matthew out of the room for this conversation. So gave him a look and he nodded.

"Hey Matt, let's talk," Nathan stated, patting Matt on the back and guiding him outside on the porch.

I smiled and watched as they both disappeared.

"I figured he would've," I stated turning back to Brooke.

"I'm his decoy. He only wanted me to come because he knew that if I did, you'd come with us," she confessed. "I knew it wasn't going to work because you're not the same Haley that I knew before." What was that suppose to mean? She noticed that I was thinking and read my mind. "I mean that in a good way, Hales. You're not going to just give in especially since Nathan's become a very big part of your life. I know you're not going to leave him to go back with us."

I saw the cheerless expression on her face. I did change, but I was never going to drop my friendship with Brooke because I was Nathan. I would never in God's world do that to her. "Brooke, I'm not leaving you behind."

"I know you won't," she nodded.

"I just can't go back there, Brooke. Did you know what I did?" I asked her. My parents and everyone at town weren't the only reasons why I didn't want to go back. I did bail out a prisoner from the police station and ran away with him. If that doesn't scream trouble I don't know what does.

"Yeah it's all over the news. They made another head line this morning on the newspaper about you." Just great! This was different from my last big adventure with Nathan. It was bigger because this time I broke the rules.

"I can't go back in town and think that everything will be okay because it won't be," I stated. I just thought about Nathan. What will happen to him if I go back home? Will he go back to jail and serve a longer time in there? How long will I be in there? Or will I even go to jail since my dad's the sheriff?

"Things probably won't be fine, but your parents are worried about you Hales."

"That doesn't make any of the things I did yesterday right. Nathan and I might go to jail!" I exclaimed as I started to panic.

"Stop it! You're not going to jail, okay," Brooke held my hand tighter. I never thought about the consequences about all of this until now. I started to understand how David felt when Nathan told him that he had to tell the truth to Lena's mom. I felt like that abandoned puppy.

And to make matters worse, I heard the sirens. Our eyes widened.

"NO!" I cried out. We both looked out the window and noticed the blue and red lights flashing down the street. The sirens were getting louder. Brooke and I both ran out to the porch to see if Nathan and Matthew were still there. Before we could walk out, Nathan shoved us both back inside and pulled us towards the back of the house.

"They're at the back!" It was Matthew's voice that I heard guiding the policemen to us. Why? I just knew this was all too good to be true. Nathan held my hand tightly just like I held onto Brooke's as he tried to guide us out the back door to escape.

"Come on!" He demanded as Brooke and I struggled over the steps as we tried to run as fast as we could from the cops. I could hear their feet coming closer and closer to us.

"How did they get here so fast?" I called out.

"I don't know, but I think Matthew had something to do with this," Nathan stated between his breaths.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Brooke blurted out.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" They shouted. Before we could take another step, we were surrounded by cops with their flashlights in our faces. I looked at both of my sides. I had my best friend to my left, my wonderful best friend. She looked frightened, and confused. She held onto my hand tightly and looked down at her feet. Everything was starting to get complicated for her. Then to my right, I had the love of my life. He looked afraid as well, but he looked back at me with these comforting eyes. Then he moved his lips and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then I looked ahead of me and I saw him. I saw my own father and not only did he look angry, he looked very disappointed. And that was the worse expression I had seen all night.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really wanted to keep this constant updating going so I started writing the next chapter right after I updated chapter 25. I really liked this chapter. I hope you all do too.

**Special PRs:**

**Mimi: Hi my darling! I'm so happy to see you reply to my story. I read what you wrote and that's what I did. I put my butt down on my chair and started writing the next chapter. I hope you are satisfied lol. You won't have to wait 10 years anymore haha. I love you! I can't wait to read your next reply, pookie! :)**

**: Hi dear! Thank you so much for the review. I really try hard to write Nathan and Haley differently, but close to the same personalities they have on the show. Haha and yeah, Matt's like a rotten tomato. Thanks for the review! :) **

**Pam211: OMG! You have no idea how much I loved your review. It totally made sense. I had to read it like a billion times to make sure you were really talking about my stories. It made me happy x100 because when you said that my stories brought you to a different time period, it totally made me light up. I really like having this old-fashioned feel to my stories. Almost all of my stories have this vintage feel to it. And about my other stories? Haha, I've only had a few written on this site, but the ones I do have, I'm not sure if I'll continue them. But I was thinking of writing a new Naley story soon. Anyways. I'm like writing you a novel, but I am really happy to hear what you had to say. I really loved your review. Thanks again.**

**Songs lyrics underneath the chapter number is by Shinedown's "Simple Man". ENJOY!**

**26**  
_Be a simple kind of man  
Be a something you love and understand_

It's been three weeks since we got caught outside of the Smith house. I remembered how my father walked passed me and grabbed Nathan by the hand and cuffed his wrists in front of me. He glared at me the whole time and nodded at another officer to come over and cuff me as well. I was surprised to know that he would do that. I felt Blake, the officer, grab my wrist gently and softly say to stay still and pulled my arms behind my back. My heart was racing so hard against my chest; I thought I was going to collapse. I felt like vomiting right there because I started to panic. My stomach started to churn even more when I noticed my father helping Nathan get into his vehicle by protecting his head from hitting the top of the car.

I gulped and I looked to my left and found Brooke talking to a police. He was throwing questions at her, one after another. As Blake started walking me to a separate cop car, Brooke glanced over at me with those same puppy dog eyes that David and I carried throughout that night. I knew that she was completely sorry that this was happening to us. I wasn't surprised to see her standing without handcuffs around her wrists. She was part of this whole thing. But I wasn't angry at her. No, I wasn't. I was mad at Matthew.

When Blake opened the door for me, I looked over the roof of the car and noticed Matthew standing under a tree with a few other cops. I glared at him. All I wanted to do was grab him by the neck and punch the living day lights out of his stupid smirk. I hated him. I hated every single cell in his body.

"Be careful, Miss James," I heard Blake say as I climbed into the car. I remembered sitting there and watching Matthew smile as we started to leave the area. All I thought about was kicking his ass the minute I saw him again and if Nathan was thinking the same thing. I wondered if he was fine over in the other cop car that my father was driving. It must've been worse sitting in there. That look I saw in my father's face when we were hiding behind that big oak tree was the first thing that popped into my mind. He was probably making that same face right now.

Later that day, I stayed in jail for a couple of hours until my father decided to bail me out. He would walk past my cell and give me this face. I couldn't bare it anymore and he obviously didn't like how I was sitting there. So he grabbed his key and took me out. Fortunately my father was the sheriff and my mother was the mayor, so I was out of that cell in a day. My parents pretended like I didn't do anything wrong, but they did treat me differently. Unfortunately Nathan didn't get the same privileges as I did. He had to stay in there for a week then he got out, but he had a court date a week before spring break.

And here I was, sitting in my room a few days before his trial thinking about that night. I really felt numb after I came back home. I looked at my parents like they were strangers and I barely spoke a word to Matthew, even if he tried to convince me that he was doing the right thing. The only person I would speak to were Brooke because she was my best friend after all. Nathan never came back to school because he wasn't allowed on school grounds and I felt like I was missing a very big part of me. It was like I had left the front door of our house open every time I left for school. I was worried everyday because that's all I thought about. It wasn't normal and I was definitely not feeling normal

"Haley, dinner's ready!" my mother called out from downstairs. This was a first. We rarely had family dinners. My parents were always so busy. They were either stuck in their offices doing paper work or going on night shifts on crime searches and working on their next campaign.

I pulled myself off my bed and headed downstairs. I could smell the mashed potatoes and gravy from the stairwell. When I reached the dining room, I noticed the table set up full of food like it was Thanksgiving. My father was sitting at the end of the table while my mother was placing a pot of baked chicken in the middle of it. It reminded me of how Nathan's mother, Deb, placed the lemon chicken on the table when I came over that one night.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, pulling the chair that was next to my father out.

"Your mother and I just decided to have a family dinner, that's all," he replied, taking a sip from his wine glass. I took a seat in my chair and waited until my mother sat across from me on the other side of the table. She began pouring peas onto her plate and passed it to my dad.

"I'm not buying it," I stated as my father grabbed the glass container and started putting peas on his plate. My mother looked up at me and blinked a few times before she grabbed the mashed potatoes.

"Buying what?" he asked, handing me the peas. I took it and placed it back on the table without taking any. I knew this was too good to be true. We never just had dinner on a random night like this before.

"This is not normal," I said. "There has to be something behind this."

"Stop it," my mother ordered, placing the mashed potatoes back on the table. "There is nothing going on. We just wanted to have a nice dinner with our daughter. Is that so bad?"

"No, it's not bad. It's just weird," I confessed. I reached out to grab the corn.

"Haley, it's been three weeks since you came home. We haven't gotten a chance to talk as a family since then. We were just worried about you." I didn't look up at as he spoke. I just slowly poured the corn on my plate and ignored their eyes.

"Well what's there to be worried about?" I asked, grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes. My mother was in the middle of carving the chicken when she suddenly stopped and put her utensils on her plate.

"You've changed," my mother spoke. I picked at my food as I place the bowl back to where I got it from and divided the corn from the potatoes on my plate. I didn't say a word then she continued. "You're not the same Haley we used to know. The _old you_ wouldn't have went into that jail to help a prisoner escape."

"What was I supposed to do? He didn't belong in there." I finally looked up from my plate and glanced at them. My mother licked her lips. I watched as she took in a deep breath and glanced back at me. On my left, my father took another sip of his wine.

"He was there for drug possession, Haley. Its part of the law for me to arrest him," he stated.

"But do you know why he had them? Did you even ask him?" I questioned strongly. "No, you didn't. You assumed that it was his and took him in. You took him in because of me. Because you hate him!"

"Haley!" my mother shouted, slamming her hand against the table. It made the wine in their glasses swoosh back in forth. I was angry. I raised my voice at my father. It definitely wasn't what I would've done in the past, but I couldn't control it like I always did before.

"It's true! Both of you hate him. Why can't you see what I see in him? Why don't you have any faith in me when I tell you that?" I began, tears slowly filling the rims of my eyes. My mother starting rubbing her forehead with her palm as I waited for her to respond. "Do you have any idea how much it kills me to be a away from him? Do you have any earthly idea?" I asked again, looking over at my father. He took one look at me before he looked away.

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying, but I could feel my bottom lip quiver. I didn't say much to them these three weeks when I was around them because I was angry for everything they've done. I hated them for trying to keep us away. I hated them for telling me he wasn't right for me. I hated my father for arresting him without really knowing why. I hated my mother for thinking less of Nathan. And it destroyed me every night because I had to stay in the same house as these people. Who were they? Were they my parents? Or were they the enemy?

They didn't say a word so I looked at my full plate of food, and scooted my chair back to leave.  
"Um, I guess you won't answer any of my questions so I'm just going to cut out of this dinner early and go to my room," I stated and threw the napkin I had on my lap down on the chair. I ran upstairs and buried my face into my pillow.

-----

Lydia looked over at Haley's empty seat and wondered how they got this way.  
"What are we going to do, Jimmy?" she asked him. He started shaking his head

"I don't know."

"How did things get this complicated?" she asked again, standing up from her seat to reach over and grab Haley's plate. She started pouring the corn back into the bowl. She did the same with the mashed potatoes.

"I don't know, Lydia," he replied roughly. "We've never had to deal with something like this."

"Do you think we were wrong about everything?" she asked quietly, sitting back into her chair.

"We weren't wrong, honey. We were just being her parents."

"So much for being parents, look where we are now. She hates us." Lydia pouted. She leaned against the table and placed her face into her hands. "I never wanted her to end up hating us."

Jimmy started rubbing Lydia's back for comfort and started thinking the same thing. Haley was their little baby and to have her react in this matter slayed them.

"There's not more that we can do, but maybe give Nathan a chance. Although I despise the kid we can try to look past everything," Jimmy suggested. Lydia gave him a look. She was thinking about this idea, maybe even agreeing to it. She already had this impression that Nathan wasn't the best guy for Haley, but seeing that she was head over heels over the boy she just might try to see what Haley saw.

"I guess we could," she replied.

"But we have to get through all this court stuff before we decide on what's best for her. We don't know what the judge will say about Nathan's situation."

-----

Deb opened the door to Nathan's room and found him lying on his bed staring at his ceiling. She leaned against his door frame and stared at her son for a few minutes. He was on his best behavior ever since he came back home. He was calmer and less talkative.

"What's so interesting up there?" she asked, looking up at the spot that he was looking at.

Nathan glanced at his mother and lifted himself up on his elbows. "Oh hey," he looked back up at the ceiling then back to her. "I was just thinking."

"About what's going to happen after this week?" she walked closer to his bed and sat on the end of it.

"Yeah. I've been through this court stuff before, but it feels different this time."

"I know why," Deb stated.

Nathan lifted his eyebrow and sat up on his bed, "Why?"

"Because you have Haley to think about. You never had to worry about someone other than yourself and us before."

Nathan nodded and started picking at the lint on his jeans. "You're mind reader," he stated with a smirk.

"I've been your mother for the past 17 years, you think I don't know what's in that thick skull of yours?" she laughed as she poked at his head.

Nathan gave out a soft chuckle then stopped smiling when he looked up at his mother, his beautiful mother. She was alone raising two children. She had no husband to help her and it killed him knowing that it was true. Now that he had a court date in the next few days, he wasn't sure if he was going to ever see her again for a while.

"Look, mom," he began, "I'm so sorry that we have to go through this again. You know, court dates and all."

Deb started shaking her hand and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, don't apologize, Nathan. We can get through this. I know it. None of this is your fault."

"But it is,"

She gave him a look and scooted closer to him. "Just because you decided to help out a friend doesn't make any of this your fault. Even Haley knew that you didn't' belong in there."

"Yeah, I just hope the judge believes that," Nathan replied, concerned about his fate. "You think I'll go to jail?"

Deb took a moment to think then held his hand in hers, "I don't know Nate, but I have this slightest feeling that things will be fine. I support you 100% you know that."

Nathan smiled, "Thanks mom."

"No problem." She stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. Before she stepped out into the hall, she turned around and said, "Don't think any less of yourself, okay? You're too good to believe that you're not." He nodded and she left the room. She really was a mind reader.

R/R!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I've decided to make personal replies to my chapters so that I can thank you all individually. And also as you read the chapter, forgive me for my errors about court laws and stuff. I really don't have any knowledge over those stuff. So yeah, forgive me.

**Special PRs:**

**Camilla_Scott:** Thank you so much for the wonderful comment! I appreciate it so much. And that's exactly how I wanted my readers to see Nathan. Just like in the show, he's a badass with a big heart. I'm so glad you love the story. I hope to see you review again.

**Aysha02:** AW yeah. I try really hard to keep Brooke with the same personality as the show. That's my favorite Brooke. And oh boy, I despise Matt too and I'm the writer haha. Thanks again for the wonderful review!

**Tlovesnaley2 :** Thank you oh so much for the review! I really like AU stories for NH because they are easy to write about and they are very flexible characters. And I try really hard to make my NH in my stories very original and organic as possible. Is that even possible? I don't know lol but Thank you again!

**Twilightnaley19:** Thank so so so much for your wonderful review. I'm glad you liked the Deb and Nathan scene. I really like the mother/son dynamic on the show so I just had to have them in my story too. Hehe and I totally love your passion to hurt Matthew. LOVE IT. Thanks again!

**Pam211:** Oh of course I was going to give you a shout out. Your review made me smile from ear to ear. How could I not? And no, you're great! Your questions will soon be answered and I hope you will like the way it turns out. About my new story, I'm thinking about different plots right now. Sometimes when I start on a blank document, I just start writing whatever comes to mind and then I make up the whole story. I know it's weird. Lol. But thanks again for the wonderful reply! It means so so much!

**Reesey** **poo** – Oh my love! Did you get a new username? I couldn't recognize you at first. You little sneak. Well I'm super duper excited to see that you've replied to my story. I've miss you sooo much my darling! And I'm really happy to have continued this story. I couldn't leave it hanging. I have to complete it. I hope to see you review again! Thanks my love!

**_Scott**: AWW thanks so much. I try my best to make everything realistic in my story. And I'm so glad that you could picture it in your head. It makes me proud. Thank you oh so much for your wonderful review.

**Mimi: **Oh you know I did. I did it just for you! And everyone else haha. I'm so happy to hear that you loved it. And I know right? I'm glad Lydia/Jimmy surprised you. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. You won't have to wait long now since I updated again. I love you! I hope you enjoy it!

Here are a few songs that you can listen to as you read the chapter. I'm thinking about making playlist to the chapters of my stories now. Here's the Chapter 27 playlist. I hope you enjoy it!

**Playlist:** http: // www. playlist .com/playlist/19356786443

**

* * *

**

27

_And who's to say that we're not good enough?  
And who's to say that this is not our love?_

The clock said 6:30 when I woke up from the annoying alarm. I sluggishly hit the snooze button and pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to bed. For some reason I couldn't because I heard a lawn mower right outside my window. I groaned against my pillow and slowly pulled the covers off of me and walked over to see who it was. I pushed the curtains to the side and saw my neighbor mowing his front lawn. I cursed something under my breath at him and hopped back into bed. Who mows their lawn this early in the morning?

As soon as I was dazing back into sleep, my stupid alarm clock starting buzzing again. It sat up quickly from the sound and slammed my hand against all of the buttons. Then I heard the front door close and dragged myself out of the bed, finally.

Today was Nathan's court date and I just knew that it was going to be a very long day. I still had to go to school and see all those miscreants again. It's been horrible walking down those halls for the past three weeks. No matter where I went in that campus, people wouldn't stop talking about me. I didn't think I was that important in their lives. I didn't bother talking about any of it though. It was the last thing I wanted to talk about with these people.

I opened my door to see any signs of my mother or father. I smelled burnt toast downstairs, but I didn't hear any sounds of spoons clanking against coffee mugs or forks hitting plates. Nothing. It was quiet just the way I liked it. I stepped back into my room and started to get ready for the day. I even prayed that today would be a little less aggravating than I thought it would be.

I entered my closet, grabbed a dark blue cardigan and a white Rolling Stones shirt from their hangers and glanced at the outfit for a moment. Then I thought that it wasn't the right day to wear this kind of outfit. I had to show up to court right after school and I needed to be presentable. So I tossed the clothes to the corner of my closet and picked through the rest. I needed something casual, but dressy. I didn't want to walk in there in a fancy dress, but I also didn't want to walk in there in jeans. So my blue jeans were out of the picture and the floral dresses were out too.

After picking and rearranging my closet, I finally found what I was going to wear. I pulled out my red sundress. It wasn't too fancy and it wasn't too casual. It was just right. Then I picked out my black flats and grabbed my leather jacket so that I could wear in school without looking too dressy.

I grabbed a piece of toast that my mother apparently left on the breakfast table and headed out. I wasn't too sure how this day would start. People were probably going to ask me questions about how I'm feel or something of that sort.

When I reached the parking lot of the high school, I looked to my side and saw a couple of people in my home room watching me as I tried to find a parking space. I was getting the same look when I looked to my right. It made me a little bit nervous so I started tapping my fingers against the steering wheel. When I finally found a vacant area, I sighed in relief. I grabbed a hold of my backpack and purse and headed towards my first period class.

Walking down that school yard was different today. I don't know if it was the piney smell of the atmosphere or the red dress I was wearing. I wasn't even sure if it was the eyes that were glued to me the whole time I was walking down that sidewalk. It just felt eerily different and it made me nervous. I was so used to being the center of attention, especially since I was the mayor's daughter. I never did like it, but it was second nature to me. I always knew that I had to be on my best behavior. Now, as I was walking up towards those school doors, I was not entering as the mayor's daughter anymore. I was just Haley James, the girl who ran away with Nathan Scott.

For an hour and fifteen minutes, I sat in my math class trying to write the notes from the board. I had just written a definition of one of the terms, and I just couldn't get myself to soak in all the information. I was usually able to study at the same time as I was thinking about Nathan. The weirdness of today was just over killing my ability to concentrate. I stopped writing for a minute, and looked to my side and saw Brooke focusing really hard to the lecture.

She's been really supportive these past three weeks. She would sometimes come inside the house with a cup of soup and a few cupcakes to heal me. We would talk about how much we hated Matthew and for all the things he's done. We even planned to kick his ass behind the cosmetology building one Friday evening. It made me happy to know that she would be there for me whenever I needed her. I was thankful for that, but I felt really distant at the same time.

She noticed me staring and glanced at me. "

"What's going on?" she whispered, as she wrote one more word on her notebook.

I shook my head and looked at my own notebook and noticed that the first line was the only one that I have filled up. I sighed deeply, realizing there was no point of me being at school if I couldn't concentrate. I lifted the notebook to show her my progress over the notes and she gave me a look.

"That bad, huh?" she asked.

"I can't concentrate," I replied, in a low whisper.

Brooke glanced at her half way filled page and then took a second to think.  
"You know what, I'll write down all these notes for you and I'll give it to you later today. Sound good?"

"You're an angel!" I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," she gave me her signature wink and proceeded to writer her notes.

----

Instead of driving his own car, he decided to take his mother's for a ride so that no one would suspect it was him driving around. He had parked right by the school where he could the see quad. People were now bustling out of class to eat lunch and hang out with their friends. He was hoping to see Haley walk out soon. She usually ate lunch with Brooke at the table near the bushes, but she wasn't there. He started making a small beat on the steering wheel as he waited. Every time a car passed by, he looked to his side to keep them from seeing him. After a truck passed by, he looked back to the crowd of students and finally found the face he wanted to see.

His heart began to race as soon as he saw the little smile Haley had on her lips. Then he noticed the red dress and leather jacket she was sporting. He was impressed. She looked like a little rebel already. He laughed at the thought of her wanting to be bad, and stared longingly.

It was really hard for him to stay away from Haley these past couple of weeks. The hardest part about it was that he wasn't able to call her, touch her, kiss her or hug her because he knew that she was hurting too. If it wasn't for the temporary restraining order her father had asked for, he wouldn't be this way, but since he was trying his best to avoid breaking the law he did what he was told.

He took one more glance at Haley who was now sitting with Brooke. She didn't look too happy. Brooke was obviously rambling about something, and Haley just sat there touching and poking at her sandwich. All he wanted to do was to hug her from behind and tell her everything will be fine, but he couldn't. He was staring too long and decided to peel his eyes off her and leave. When he did, he noticed Haley looking up. From his rear view mirror he could see her eyes looking straight at him, and then he disappeared around the corner.

------

The final bell rang and I quickly ran out of my science class to meet up with Brooke at my locker. She had to hand me the notes she took in our calculus class and I had to hurry up so I could be at the courthouse soon.

As I was passing through the crowd, people kept shooting me bad looks. I ignored them and spotted Brooke down the hall. But when I was finally getting there I felt a hand grab me by the wrist.

"Hey!" I cried out. I turned around to see who it was. As soon as I met with his eyes, I felt myself heat up. I was about to reach my boiling point when I realized that Matthew was the one who grabbed me. I forcefully pulled my hand away from his grip and glared at his disgusting face.

"Whoah!" he exclaimed. "Calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down," I replied through my teeth.

"Haley –"

"No, don't talk to me," I cut in. I quickly turned around, whipping my hair behind me and starting walking down the hall towards Brooke.

"You know all I wanted to do was help you!" I heard him call out. I stopped dead on my tracks, turned quickly on my heel and stomped back up to him in frustration.

"Help me? You wanted to help me!" I questioned him, keeping my eyes glued to his. "Well you did a hell of a job helping me, Matthew." I stated shoving him in the chest. "I didn't want any help from you!" I shoved him again, and then after that one shove, I decided that I wanted to hurt him. I started pounding my fist against his chest and starting yelling "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I was hitting him in all angles. He tried to stop me from hurting him, but I kept moving forward to reach his face. I slapped him here and there, until he got a hold of my wrists.

I could hear and feel the crowd surrounding us. I didn't care about how animalistic I looked or the exaggerated comments they were thinking and saying. This was all on me and I had no care in the world about my actions.

"Stop it, Haley!" Matthew ordered, pushing me away from him. I kept trying to hit him in the face. After realizing my arms were being held against me, I lifted my knee and kicked him in the crotch. I heard him groan and bend over while he held onto his soar spot. I stepped back and felt this relieving feeling inside of me. It was like I had accomplished something great.

"Haley!" I heard Brooke call out. After watching Matthew fall to the ground, I turned to Brooke who was standing in between a few of the people in the hall. She started to smile and clap.

"Nice one!" she commented, staring at Matt who was now rolled up in a ball. "Oh, here are the notes, Hales," I laughed as she started rummaging through her bag to grab her notebook.

I heard a few teachers say, "Move it, move it" down the hall. I just knew that if I was caught, I would be in major trouble. So I quickly grabbed Brooke's hand like Nathan would hold on to mine. She was about to pull out her notebook when we started jogging through the hall.

I noticed her still trying to take it out and I shook my head.  
"I put a few side notes in the margins because I knew that you would want that," Brooke stated, handing me the spiral while we ran. I chuckled at the fact that she was handing me school work after what I just did back there. She acted like I didn't do anything wrong at all.

"Thanks."

Once we reached the parking lot, I put the spiral into my bag and hugged Brooked tightly. I told her that I really needed to head towards the court house so that I could see Nathan. She nodded and told me she would call me later and left.

----

Nathan was buttoning the last of his shirt when he noticed Sammy running past his room. He lifted an eyebrow and peeked out to the hall to see what she was doing.

"Sammy?" he called out. Then he heard rustling of bed sheets from her room. He adjusted his collar and started his way down the hall.

When he entered her room, which was pink with little flowers painted on the walls, he noticed that she was bundled under her covers.

"What are you doing under there?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm hiding," she mumbled from underneath.

"I can see that."

"I don't want to go."

"And why not?"

"Because ," she answered.

Nathan pulled the covers away from her face and noticed that she was already dressed to go.

"Because why?"

"You're going to leave us again," she pouted.

Nathan licked his lips and sighed deeply, "I'm not going to leave you, Sam. I promise you that."

She just stared longingly at her older brother and hoped that he was telling the truth.

"Come on, I can't be late." He patted her leg and held her hand as they made their way downstairs to meet up with Deb. She was also dressed up in a dark blue dress, and a confident smile on her face. She hugged her darling son tightly and picked up Sammy in her arms and they headed out to the center of town.

----

I was standing around the square by the fountain in the court yard and noticed my mother and father walking towards me. I took a deep breath and looked away as soon as I noticed them staring at me again with those disappointed eyes. They probably heard about what I did to Matthew at school. I'm not surprised that they already found out.

"Haley!" I heard her call out. I turned back at her and put on a fake smile.

"Hi mother," I greeted.

"Did I just hear that you beat up Matthew Madison during school?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her, and put all my weight on my right leg. I didn't reply yet, but when I looked over her shoulder and saw the Scott family walking down street towards the court yard, I smiled.

"Mom, can we _not_ talk about this now?" I asked, glancing back at her.

She shook her head at me, turned around and found Nathan and his family walking up the steps of the courthouse. I noticed her taking a minute to observe them and then turned back to me.

"Haley," she began, but paused for a moment. "We'll talk later." She quickly turned away and linked arms with my father and headed up the steps to the court doors. I had a feeling that she wanted to say something else. I could just tell that she was rethinking and analyzing the words in her mind. I brushed it off and followed the little crowd into the building.

We all filed into the court room and found our seats. Nathan sat up front with his family sitting in the seat right behind him. We were on the other side and I noticed Sammy lightly waving at me. I smiled and waved back. Then I looked behind me and noticed two more people entering the room. They looked so familiar, but I wasn't sure if it was them.

It was Lena and David. She looked healthier and brighter. Her skin was radiant and her hair was still long and curly. She gained a few pounds as did David. He still looked lanky, though. They both sat a few seats behind Deb and Sammy and both looked very nervous. I sighed deeply as things began to start.

We all sat there quietly as Nathan represented himself to the judge. There was no need for any lawyers or anything. I was surprised to know Nathan was so calm about all of it. The judge started throwing questions at him one after another.

And then I heard his first lie.  
"Nathan Scott, did they belong to you?" the judge asked.

We all waited in the pews for his answer. He took a quick glance behind him. He knew that Lena and David were here, and then faced the judge and nodded his head.

"Yes, they are mine." I was shocked. Why did he lie to him? Those weren't his drugs and I knew that for a fact. His mother knew. Lena knew. David knew. I even believed my dad knew as well.

I wanted to jump up and yell out the truth. Speaking what I thought was starting to become a habit so why not now? Why not break a rule here? Then I noticed Lena stand up from her seat and say, "He's lying."

"Lena!" Nathan snapped, looking at her with concern.

"You don't have to lie for me, Nathan," she replied softly. She looked at everyone around her, including me, and started to walk down the aisle to face the judge.

"Your honor, I am the one responsible for all of this. He took the drugs from me. I didn't want him to, but he did it anyways," she confessed.

My dad turned to me with surprise in his eyes then back at to the front.

"Is this true?" the judge asked.

It took a minute for Nathan to reply and he glanced at Lena who was nodding at him. I assumed that she was saying it was okay for him to tell. He sighed deeply and said it was true.

Soon enough the judge announced that he was off the hook and instead gave Lena five months of probation which included attending drug classes and paying a $5,000 fine.

As soon as they released us from the room, I jumped up from my seat and squeezed my way out of the pews. When I saw Nathan's face light up as he turned, I thought I had fallen in love all over again. He opened the little door that divided us and I quickly ran up to him and held him in my embrace. I held him so tightly that it almost felt like we were embedded into each other.

I felt his arms wrap tightly around m.

He kissed my head and whispered, "I told you I wasn't going to leave you."

_**R&R**_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I want to thank you all the readers for reading my story and reviewing as well. It means a lot to me. I made personal replies again like I said I would and added a playlist. It will be listed below the replies just in case you can't listen to the playlist itself. I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy the chapter! Read and Review! :)**

**Special PRs:**

**Reesey** **poo** – Hi love! I've been doing well! I don't really have a lot o f classes this semester so I've been writing fanfiction to keep me busy with writing. I haven't written in a while and it helps me with stuff. And aww you couldn't play it? Did you take out the spaces from the link? Because doesn't allow links so I had to put spaces in between some of them. If you still can't listen to it, I'll just list the songs so you can make your own playlist. :)

**Pam211:** Hey dear! Haha I totally understand where you're coming from about Lena. I just thought that was the perfect part about Lena. She's selfish. And of course is involved in drugs, so she really has no care about anything around her. But good thing she fessed up for Nathan cause if she didn't, he would've been in Jail and that meant less Naley time haha. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and my frequent updates. Now that I have two stories going on, I'll try my best to continue the pace. Thanks so much for the review! I can't wait to hear from you again!

**Twilightnaley19:** Hi honey! I'm so glad that you liked this chapter! I hope that you all would. After reading everyone's reviews about how idiotic Matthew was, I just couldn't let Haley beating him up pass. I just HAD to write it for ya'lls enjoyment. Plus, it helped me put another layer on Haley's character. Thank you for the review. It means a lot!

**_Scott**: Hi sweetie! AWWWWW. I'm so happy to hear that this is one of your favorite stories. That totally makes my heart melt. Thank soooo sooo much for the review. It totally means a lot to me!

**Aysha02:** Hi there! I couldn't agree more. Badass/Sweet Nathan is the sexiest Nathan ever. That's why I love writing his character. Perfection! Lol. Thank you for the review!

**Camilla_Scott:** Hi chicka! I'm so glad you loved the chapter. And you're addicted to this story? REALLY? Are you really addicted? AHHH. That makes me jump for joy. I'm glad it's making people love it so much that they are addicted to it. Thank you!

**Tlovesnaley2:** Hi deary! Haha. Well right after I update a new chapter, I automatically start writing the next chapter so I won't lose my pace and inspiration. If I go long days without thinking or writing about the story, I just slowly drift off and then I don't update for months or weeks. So yeah, I gotta keep the updating going! And aww yeah, Nathan is pretty awesome. Thank you again!

**Playlist:** http: // www. playlist. com/playlist/19374580491

Boston by Augustana (acoustic)  
Overboard by Ingrid Michaelson  
Somebody Loved by The Weepies

**

* * *

**

28

_But as strong as I seem to think I am my distressing damsel,  
She comes out at night when the moon's filled up and your eyes are  
bright, then I think I simply aught to  
Fall over, fall over, fall overboard, overboard.  
Fall overboard just so you can catch me.__**  
**_

I didn't think it was possible to be doing what I was doing right now. I was standing in front of my vanity mirror dolling myself up for dinner tonight. This was a special dinner. A dinner that I thought I would never forget for the rest of my life.

I finished applying my red lipstick and pinned the curl of my bangs back. I smoothed out my teal sundress and took a second to look at the reflection in my mirror.

"Was this really going to happen," I asked myself. Am I really going to have dinner with Nathan and my parents at the same time? I just couldn't believe it.

I remembered the talk I had with my mother after Nathan's trial. It was one of the first conversations I had with her that didn't annoy me. We've had a few meaningful chats before, but we've just been at each other's throats lately. When we talked this time, we were actually listening to each other.

_She sat me down in the living room just like she did when she talked to me after my spontaneous getaway with Nathan. I sat on the couch with my legs crossed and waited for her to begin._

"_Look honey, I know your father and I have been nagging you every day about you and Nathan." You got that right. "But we didn't want you to get hurt or get yourself stuck in situations that you couldn't fix."_

_I didn't say a word. I knew she wasn't finished. "Ever since you ran off with him the second time, we didn't know what to do with ourselves. We were terrified that you could've been hurt, Haley."_

"_But I wasn't hurt, mom. I was with Nathan."_

"_We knew that. Of course you were with Nathan," she replied in a low tone. I noticed the tone of her voice and rolled my eyes. "It's just - You did know about him before all of this, right?"_

"_Yeah. He was a bad guy and–"_

"_This was why we were overprotective over you. Can't you see?"_

"_But I got to know him and he's actually a very good guy. It just bugs the hell out of me that you two wouldn't believe me."_

"_Haley, we just couldn't accept it. We didn't want to accept it. We thought it was just an act to get you into trouble." I gave her a look and she explained a little bit further. "Nathan's been to jail numerous times for drugs and other crimes. Considering that he has friends who are still doing that stuff, it scared us. We didn't want you to be involved in any of that. You are above that level."_

"_So you're saying I wasn't good enough for Nathan?"_

"_No, we were saying he wasn't good enough for you." That made me a little angry, but I had to let my fire cool down. "When you said that you loved him, it gave us a heart attack. We were beginning to believe that he gave you something to make you think that."_

"_What?" I exclaimed._

"_Haley, wait a second. Let me finish," she said softly as she reached over to caress the top of my hand. "It was the first thing that came to our mind. What do you expect? Nathan's wasn't exactly your father's favorite person. He's the sheriff. Nathan's a convict."_

"_He's not a convict," I stated. _

"_He's a trouble maker, better?" she asked. I nodded with a little smile. She now moved her hand so that my hand was now in hers. "Everything that Nathan did in the past affected the way we judged him when he was with you. He wasn't what we expected your boyfriend to be. We expected someone like. . ." and she continued to describe someone completely opposite of Nathan. And I knew someone who was just like that. It irked me when his name popped up into my head. I almost wanted to vomit when I had to tell her who._

"_Someone like Matthew Madison, right?"_

"_Exactly!" _

"_Mom, I don't like Matthew."_

"_Beating him up today made that pretty clear." I chuckled at the thought of him lying on the ground holding his private area. "And that's the other thing. The old Haley wouldn't have done that. You were beginning to do things that I didn't think were possible for your little frame. Running across a busy road? Beating up one of the star football players? Back talking to me and your father? And lastly, helping someone get out of jail? None of that is the Haley James I know."_

_I was silent for a while. That was true. Everything that I've done was so out of character, but that didn't mean I wasn't the same person I used to be. I was still Haley James. I just decided to make a few changes about myself. I wasn't ashamed of it either. I would never regret doing any of those things because I never would've understood what it was like on the other side. Sometimes we need to color outside the lines._

"_But I guess we have to deal with what we have, now that you're back. You made us think during our last dinner. I never wanted you to end up hating us. I thought I could handle it and hope that you could let this go, but you obviously didn't want to. You really must have strong feelings for him."_

"_Really strong," I emphasized. _

"_So your father and I discussed it and we decided that we should give him a chance," she confessed. My eyes widened. I was happy that she said that. Finally! _

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah," she smiled. I glanced over by the entrance way and saw my father walking in. _

"_Invite him to do dinner Friday," he suggested. _

"_Dinner?" I asked confused. I didn't think that was a good idea. But since my parents were giving him another chance - not that they ever gave him one in the first place – I decided to accept it._

"_Yep, dinner. I'm thinking Italian," he said. I stood up from the couch and gave my mother a huge embrace. It's been centuries since I've given her a hug this big. After I parted from her, I ran up to my father and held him tightly to myself. I felt like a little girl on Christmas morning. It was like they gave me the best present in the world. _

And that's what led me here.

I could smell the delicious scent of my mother's lasagna and garlic bread. I was excited for this dinner, but I was really nervous. I was still worried that my parents were having doubts about Nathan. I just hope that tonight will prove to them that they don't have to worry.

While I was searching for my shoes, I heard a few clicks on my window. I looked up confused and hurried to the window with one heel on. I pushed the curtains to the side and noticed a familiar figure at the bottom. I smiled to myself and lifted the window sill.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a flirty way.

He tossed the rocks in his hand on the ground and smirked at me. "I just wanted to do that for old time's sake."

"I'm not jumping out of this window because _tonight_ you're coming inside." I noticed his outfit. He looked really handsome wearing a dark blue button up shirt and beige pants. "By the way, you look dashing."

"Thanks. I would say the same to you, but I can't really see your whole outfit," he replied. "You look pretty anyways."

I felt my cheeks warm up and starting biting my lip. "Aren't you going to knock on the front door?"

"Well, what if I just climb up there?" he suggested.

"Nathan, you can't. Just go around and ring the door bell." I laughed.

"You better open the door," he said, pointing at me with his index finger.

"Just go!" I shook my head and closed my window sill. My heart still fluttered over that boy. When I reached under my bed to grab my other shoe, I heard the door bell. I quickly put my shoe on and ran down the stairs before my parents could answer it.

I zoomed past my mother who was walking out of the kitchen to get the door. I stumbled on my feet and finally took a moment to fix myself before I opened it.

And there he was, standing perfectly on the porch. He looked just as nervous as I was.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," I replied.

"Welcome, Nathan," my mother oddly greeted from behind me.

"Hi, Mayor James."

"Call me Lydia," she smiled.

Nathan glanced at me with a weird expression and I just shrugged. My mother being nice to Nathan was weird for both of us.

"Come sit down. Haley's father is finishing the macaroni and cheese." Once she turned around to go back into kitchen, I interlocked my hand with his and went to the dining table.

My parents set up the table with the newest cloth we had and used my mother's precious China. This really was a special occasion. My mom rarely took out her China for us to use.

I watched Nathan next to me as he was figuring out how to sit. He had his arms against the table with his fingers interlaced together. Then he put them in his lap and kept them there until he went back to leaning against the table. I was laughing at the sight. He was so nervous. I thought it was pretty cute. When he was about to bring his hands back to his lap, I decided to grab it and keep it in mine.

"Let's just keep them here," I said, slowly grazing his thumb with my thumb under the table.

"I just want your parents to like me," he admitted.

"I want the same thing," I replied. I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his lips. We parted quickly when my parents started coming in with the food. They left one more time to grab the last of the dishes and finally sat down across from us.

It was awkward at first. I could tell that my father wasn't too comfortable with Nathan in the house. My mother, on the other hand, was trying to act cheery by humming some Bonnie Raitt song when she ate her lasagna.

I thought I was going to like this dinner, but it was actually going horribly. Nathan was on his best behavior, but my parents were acting so awkward. I just wanted to leave and get this over with. But when were in the middle eating our food, my dad decided to break the ice.

"So, Nathan. What are your plans after high school?" he asked. I turned to Nathan. I realized we never discussed the future. We only talked about the present and the past. This was new.

"Um, I really don't know," he answered as he picked at his lasagna.

"Oh. You're not going to college?"

"I've actually never thought about going to college. It was never on my list," he answered.

I looked up at my father and noticed the surprise on his face while he sipped on his wine. He always seemed to drink when he didn't like something. Then I glanced over at my mother who was now scratching her eyebrow. This wasn't good.

"You know Haley's going to college," my father added.

Nathan glanced at me and smiled. "Oh yeah? I'm not surprised. She's a pretty smart girl."

"Yep, very smart. She's going to Yale," he blurted out as he chewed. I took a quick sip of my water and tried to avoid Nathan's glance. I could tell he wasn't happy about me leaving after this summer.

"Yale, huh?" Nathan asked, sounding impressed. "You never told me that." I stated.

I sighed. "I got my acceptance letter a week after I came home," I admitted. "I didn't get a chance to."

"Oh, well that's great," he stated and returned to eating his food.

I didn't say anything and tried to avoid the subject. I can't believe my father was going to discuss this during dinner in front of Nathan. I was going to tell him eventually. I just didn't want him to know by my father. When I thought the conversation was over, my dad continued to talk about it.

"It's in Connecticut."

I heard Nathan chuckle and say, "Yeah, I know where Yale is."

"It's pretty far from here. What do you think you'll do with Haley gone?" I dropped my fork purposely, making a clanking noise against my plate.

"Daddy," I called out.

"I'm just asking the boy a question, Hales."

"But I don't want you asking him that. That should be between me and Nathan," I stated.

When I thought my parents were going to be okay with this, they quickly screw me over. At least my mother was behaving well. She actually never said a word to determine which side she was on.

"Haley, its fine. I know what he's doing," Nathan said giving me a comforting look. "He's just trying to make me feel uncomfortable." He glanced up at my father who was now watching him. "And it's working, but I just want to say one thing to both of you. I may not be the perfect person to be around Haley. I know that I've done some things in the past, but I'm not that person anymore. That's because of your daughter. And if you think that I'm going to hurt her, you better think twice because that is the last thing that I would ever do."

"Are you betting on that?" my father asked. I rolled my eyes and noticed Nathan smirk.

"I bet my life on it," he said as he grabbed my hand in his and kissed the very of it.

"You've put me through some hard times, Nathan."

"I know that, sheriff."

"And you should know that Haley is my little girl. Having you around her makes me scared to death, but I'm giving you this chance to make up for whatever you've done. So don't screw this up."

"I won't, sir."

"Good. If you do, I'll be waiting at the station for you," my father stated. I widened my eyes at him and then heard Nathan chuckle. Even though Nathan was nervous at first and admitted that he was feeling uncomfortable, he seemed pretty relaxed.

I was happy to know that my dad was actually handing him his trust, but I started to feel nervous. The topic of college scared me. It was the last thing on my mind since everything started. Now, spring is here and I have three more months 'til graduation. What am I going to do about Nathan and college? How is this all going to work out? I'm scared.

_**R&R **_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school lately. I hope it's okay with all of you. This chapter is short, but I still hope you like it. It's not my best writing because I've been lacking inspiration once again. Don't worry, it will come back to me! :)**

**29.**

It was in the middle of Spring Break and that meant a few more days 'til we got back to school. And going back to school meant preparation for graduation. And graduation meant preparation for college. And I feel like time is just suffocating me into a very small box and I don't know how to get out of it.

"So my mom is telling me that I should attend the community college over at California," Brook said.

I put my pen down and looked over at her. We were sitting at our regular spot at the local diner during lunch. Brooke was complaining again about her mother who, in fact, lived across the country. And I was trying to list the pros and cons of going off to Yale on my notebook.

"Community college?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I said. I'm definitely not a community college girl. I'm more of the university type," Brooke replied with so much enthusiasm.

I laughed quietly as I listened to her blab about her college plans. Somehow I kind of her blocked her out and nodded in the right times. I was too busy thinking about Nathan and how I could possibly deal with this type of situation.

". . . she has one thing coming to her." I zoned back into our conversation which was really not a conversation and nodded.

"Totally," I stated as I looked at my spiral.

"I'm glad you understand, Hales," she said.

Reading over the list, I realized that I didn't even fill in the pros list enough. Under the cons it said things such as: I'm going to be a thousand miles away from Nathan, I won't see him every day, Nathan will be stuck at home, we will be apart for almost 4 years, I will only see him on holidays and during the summer. I just couldn't take it. Why would I want to be without Nathan for that long?

"What are you writing?" Brooke asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Just a pros and cons list for college," I said, looking up. "Now that I have Nathan, it's kind of difficult."

"What are the pros?"

I held the spiral up for her so she could notice the big difference between the two columns. Then I put it back down in front of me when I noticed her lift her eyebrows.

"Hales, I'm sure things will be fine if you go off to college. You know the phrase 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'"?

"Yeah, but that's not really true for everyone."

"Maybe you're one of those people."

"Maybe I'm not."

Brooke looked at me and reached out her hand and placed it over mine. "I know that you've fallen in love for the first time this year, Hales. Everyone knows." We both laughed. "But sometimes couples have to work things out to make things easy or better."

True. We weren't really good at planning things. Ever since we've been together, he'd randomly pick me up in the middle of the night just to go out to eat at our favorite diner outside of town. Or just run away for a while and skip class on Fridays. It was never a planned date or scheduled time because our relationship was spontaneous and fun. We didn't even plan on falling in love with each other. I guess now that my parents have finally approved of him, just a little bit, we could finally be a regular couple. We wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. This is the next step in our relationship. Future plans.

--------  
Nathan was walking around the 'Lumber and Garden' store looking for pieces of wood to fix the fence at his house. He went past the gardening sections and finally found the fence posts at the end of the aisle. As he was lifting the pieces of wood into his cart, he noticed someone walking towards him from the end of the aisle. It was Matthew and he was holding a bag of garden manure.

Nathan rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of nose. "Please, don't tell me you're coming to talk to me," he stated, putting one post onto his cart. "How'd you even know where I was?" Nathan asked, weirded out.

"I had to grab a bag of manure for my mom and I saw you when I walked by," Matt replied.

"Great."

"Since I saw you I thought that maybe I should apologize."

Nathan chuckled and reached out to grab another post. "Apologize for what?" he asked sarcastically.

"You know." Nathan gave him a look and continued to add more and more pieces of wood to his cart. Matthew realized that Nathan was ignoring him and decided to continue."I've just been a jerk this whole semester. I apologize for getting in between you and Haley. And for ratting you two out."

Nathan breathed out deeply. "You know, I don't really forgive people that often," Nathan replied slowly adding the post onto his pile.

"I figured."

"What did you expect me to say when you decided to come over here? Did you really think I would forgive you for what you did?"

"No, I just thought that maybe if I at least apologize to you then Haley would stop looking at me like the devil."

"Oh, this is because she beat you up, right?" Nathan laughed. He heard about the rumors and remembered how proud he was of her for standing up to Matt when she told him. It was the highlight of his day.

Matthew looked down embarrassed then looked up again. "Look, I let her beat the crap out of me. The part that really hurt me the most was when she walked away without looking back. That hit me hard."

"That's what you get for trying too hard to be THAT guy for her especially when she didn't want you to be," Nathan advised.

"I know, but do you have any idea how hard it is for me?"

Nathan stopped adding posts into his cart and started scratching his temple. He really didn't want to be standing here talking to Matthew. He was the last person he wanted to see and the last person to have a a conversation with. He looked over at him and pretended to be interested in what he had to say next.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"I'm talking about you two. It's hard for me to see you two together. I've liked Haley for a long time and I've tried so hard to get her to like me back, but she wouldn't give in. Then you came along –out of nowhere- and she fell for you so quickly. How is that even possible? You're –," he stopped, looking at Nathan confused, as if he was looking at a monster. "I never thought that you'd be the kind of guy she she'd end up with."

"I never thought I would be either," he said.

-----

I returned home, took a shower, and sat by myself in the dining room as I continued to look at my list. My mother was at the office and my dad was at the department as always. And I really needed the space to think about this. Nathan told me he was working on the fence at his house because it was torn down during the harsh wind the other night.

I really appreciated what he said to my father the night of our first dinner with them. I loved how he respected them the rest of the night and how I finally saw a little bit of enlightenment in their eyes. I was so happy in that moment of my life. But now this issue about college is really tugging at my heart. I already know what it's like to be away from Nathan for a while. It hurts. It really did. And now we're actually allowed to be together and when the next few months arrive, I'll have to be away from him again.

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and dialed his number. I asked him if it was okay to stop by because I needed to see him. He said it was okay, so I grabbed my purse and headed towards the Scott house.

When I arrived, I noticed Sammy sitting on the porch step with a glass of lemonade while she watched her older brother working on the fence. He was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and dark blue jeans as he was hammering a post into the ground. As soon as I climbed out of the car, Sammy's face lit up. She quickly ran up to me and I picked her up into a tight embrace.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great. I started reading a new book," she replied sweetly.

I set her back down on the ground and held her hand as I walked up to Nathan who glanced at me with a smile. "What's the title of the book?" I asked.

"Felicity. It's an American Girl book," she answered.

"Wow, that's amazing. I love that book," I replied. "Well I'm going to go talk to your brother. You go ahead and read more, k?"

She nodded and skipped away. I walked up to Nathan with my hands in my pocket. He looked really sexy in his outfit. The dirty white shirt really looked good on him. I smiled to myself when he noticed me staring. He put the hammer in his hand down and gave me a confused expression.

"What?"

I smiled as I walked closer and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Nothing, I was just gazing at my sexy boyfriend." I felt him kiss my hair and chuckle a little bit against it.

"I guess I should wear this more often."

I pulled away and said, "I think you should." I winked. He leaned in for a kiss and I smiled against his lips, then I parted from our embrace. He bent down to grab his hammer until I said, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

He held the hammer in his hand and looked at me. "Alright, spill."

"It's about our college plans," I began.

He chuckled as he pounded his hammer against the wooden post. "You mean your college plans."

"But that can change," I replied. "I mean, we can both have college plans."

He continued hammering down nails into the fence post without glancing at me.

"Hales, you know that I'm not college material. Besides, my grades aren't up to par."

"I'm a good tutor, Nathan. I can help you."

"We only have three months left. I can't magically increase my grade point average in that amount of time, baby" he said.

I sighed deeply when I knew that I wasn't going to be able to encourage him to attend college. I need him to attend college for his benefit. I know that he's obviously not going to make it to Yale, especially with his attendance and grades. I just wanted him to have a future and pursue himself into something great.

I watched him grab another nail from his tool box and held a wooden post horizontally across the other posts. I was contemplating whether I should talk about my list that I had created earlier. I didn't want to stress him out while he was working. But I just had to tell him somehow. It was really beginning to make me uneasy.

"Are you worried about me going to Yale?" I asked hesitantly. I noticed that he was listening but trying not to look phased by me.

"Um," he began. "I'm fine with it."

"Are you really?" I asked.

He stopped hammering and looked at me. "Look Hales, I don't want to be an excuse for you. Don't let me get in the way of your dream school."

"It's not my dream school." He gave me a look. "Okay, fine it is, but it's so far away from you, Nathan."

"I know it is, but I can't be in the way of this, Hales. I bet you planned to move off before I became part of your life. There's no other reason why you shouldn't now."

"Of course there's a reason, I can't be away from you for that long. I don't even think I'd make it through the first semester," I confessed.

"I'm trying to support you in this. You know I love you right?" I nodded."I don't want to be away from you either, but we have to take chances and we have to support each other. We can't give up things like college just because we want to be together."

Is this the same Nathan that I met months ago? The old him would've told me and begged me to stay. I'm surprised he wasn't affected by this as much as I thought he'd be. I was the one who was hurting in this situation and he was apparently fine with it.

"Are you really fine?"

"Honestly, I'm not. I really don't want you to be miles away from me, but I can't let my emotions affect your decision. We will still be together while you're gone, I promise," he replied. He walked over to me, dropping his tools on the ground and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Don't worry so much about this. Okay? We still have a lot of time together. And once it's time to leave, I'll visit you on the weekends, I'll call you every day, and I'll remind you that I'll always be here waiting for you."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Hi my loves! I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating this story in a while. I feel like I've abandoned all the readers who have been reading this story in the past. Again,, I apologize. This is one of the things that sucks about being a fanfic writer; too many ideas pop into your head and you start a new story and never finish your other ones. And here's another apology, this story is about to end soon. It was fun creating a story about the rebellious life of Nathan Scott and the deprived life of Haley James. It was fun writing their adventures and making the small romantic moments. I'd like to thank all my past readers and current readers for all your support. I was going to make this chapter longer and make it the last chapter, but it couldn't flow well together as the last chapter. So the next one will conclude this whole story and it will be so much longer than this one so all loose ends can be tied. If you have any questions or want to know what will happen in the end, leave a note so I'll make sure that I didn't leave anything out! I don't want to disappoint you. I love you all! I'm hoping to finish Steadfast as well and come up with a brand new story for all of you to read :) I hope enjoy this chapter!

Lots of love, Annie.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

I held my acceptance letter from Yale right in front of me and read it over and over. I wanted to know why I wanted to go to Yale. Was it because my parents wanted me to go there or because I wanted to go there?

I looked outside my window and found my father mowing the grass in his blue overalls. Then I glanced near the gardens and noticed my mother planting new flowers into the ground. I've been a negligent child these past few months. I have bumped heads with them a lot lately, and if they wanted me to go to Yale then I should go to make them happy. But will that make me happy?

I quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into my desk. I had to make a decision quick. My best friend was leaving for California at the end of the summer and Nathan was staying here because he didn't want to go to college. If I had magical powers, I'd make us all stay together so we could be near each other. But that was impossible.

So I grabbed my keys, told my parents that I was going to meet up with Brooke somewhere and headed off to Tree Hill University instead. I lied to them because it turned into a habit. And I didn't feel guilty about it at all. I wanted to see how great of a college THU was. It had to be a good one. It just had to be.

I parked my car and noticed that there were a ton of people on campus. You'd think in a small town it wouldn't be so crowded, but surprisingly it was packed. I grabbed my purse, glanced at my watch (4:00 p.m.), and climbed out of the car. I looked around me and glanced at all of the familiar faces. Some I've seen in town and school before I became a senior. Some even recognized me and looked at me like I was Hilary Clinton. I wasn't surprised. Mayor's daughter turned bad girl is pretty big deal in this town.

I shyly smiled at them and quickly walked towards the entrance to enter the place. Once I did, I realized that the place was more extravagant than I had expected. It looked like a real college campus. It may not be Yale, but it looked legit. So I continued walking down the halls, gazing at all the portraits on the walls of past deans, trophies from state championships and regional championships and class photos. This place didn't look so bad.

Then I glanced at a familiar girl walking down the hall with glasses and her hair up in a bun. It was Bailey Higgins. She was one of the most intelligent seniors in school when I was a sophomore. She got accepted to Harvard but I never thought I'd see her walking down the halls here.

I was staring at her too long because she stopped and glanced at me curiously.

"Haley James?" she questioned. I froze and looked around me to see if she was talking to some other Haley James. "You're Haley James, right?" she repeated.

I slowly nodded. "Yeah," I answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh," I started. "I was just browsing around."

"Oh, but I heard you were going to Yale for college. Why do you need to be here?"

I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my head nervously. "I-I was just deciding on something. But I should be asking you the same question."

She nodded. "I know, crazy right?" she smiled.

"What happened to Harvard?"

"I went for my first semester and it was fun. But I missed home too much. All my friends and family were here. I guess I just wasn't ready to leave."

I nodded and looked at my hands as I thought about Brooke, Nathan and my family. "Yeah," I sighed.

"THU isn't such a bad school. I love it here. The education isn't as bad people think it is. Just because it's a University in a small town doesn't mean that you won't get enough knowledge. It's a pretty decent place to get your basics."

"Really?" I replied. "Because I was thinking of going here instead of Yale."

"Yale? Really?"

"Yeah. Planned my whole life."

"Well from my experience. I think you should try Yale out for a semester or two and see if you like it. And if that doesn't work out, come back here."

I shrugged and tried to think of a wise decision. I was thinking about not going to Yale at all, but listening to Bailey, trying Yale out isn't such a bad idea. Who knows, I just might regret not even giving the place a chance. "I'll have to think about it," I said.

"Just try it out. Oh and I heard all about what happened to you and that Scott boy," she stated.

I lifted my eyebrows and glanced at her. "Yeah, so out of character for me, right?"

"Nah," she replied, shaking her head. "I think you're pretty inspiring."

"Inspiring? I don't think running away with the town rebel is inspiring."

"Not _that_ in particular," she retorted. "I mean the part about going against your parents orders to do something you wanted to do. You didn't hold back on your decisions. You actually decided to step out of your comfort zone. I wish I could do that."

"You can and you did."

"What? Deciding to stay here in Tree Hill?" I nodded. She laughed lightly and looked down at her text book. "I guess that's stepping out a little bit, but it's not as big as your step. I inspire you."

"Me? Thanks, I guess," I smiled shyly.

"Even if you're dating a rebellious guy, you still manage to stay intelligent and responsible despite adventures you've been through. You actually changed the guy. That's something to be proud of," she stated as she took a step forward. "I have class in a bit so I better get going."

"Okay," I answered as she started walking towards the entrance. "It was nice talking to you."

**

* * *

**

Nathan sat on a bench right in front of the police department as he carved an apple. He sat there for the past hour and half, thinking about his future and his future with Haley. She was leaving for Yale at the end of the summer, and even if he said that he was going to support her if they were apart, he didn't want her to leave.

He even thought about attending school near her at Yale, but considering the fact that he didn't even have a decent job, he couldn't pay for rent or his college tuition. His family wasn't exactly the richest of the rich.

As he peeled the apple skin off and threw it in the garbage, he kept glancing at the police department. He watched as men in uniform walked in and out without fear. Climbing in cop cars, wearing guns in their belts, fighting crime and beating criminals. That was something to be proud of. Policemen were people who saved lives and kept people from harm. Since he didn't exactly have a dream job he longed to have his whole life, he thought that maybe he should become something worth being.

"Hey!" someone greeted from around the corner.

Nathan quickly glanced at away from the building and turned to Haley who was looking at him strangely.

"Hey," he smiled.

She adjusted her bag over her shoulder and turned to the police department where her boyfriend was staring. "What are you doing?"

"Peeling an apple," he replied, looking down to carve the rest of the skin off.

"Why were you staring at the police department? You miss being inside of there or something?" Haley joked as she sat next to him on the bench.

"I was just thinking about something," he said.

"Like what?"

"Maybe I should I become a policeman like your father," he answered.

Haley quickly looked at him with wide eyes in curiosity. "What?"

He bit from the apple and turned to her. "Since I've lived in the world of crimes for many years, I think becoming a cop can help me regain some trust in the people in this town. Plus, it wouldn't be so bad to carry a gun and arrest people for a living. Your father seems to enjoy it."

Haley scoffed, surprised by what he just told her. "You want to be a cop? Are you sure about that? I mean. You'll be experiencing really dangerous situations, Nathan. I'm not sure if –"

"Do you even know me at all?" he smiled, cutting in. "I've been putting myself in dangerous situations for years, Hales."

She gazed at him and nodded. "That's true but-"

"But what?" he cut in again. "I feel like this is the best choice for my future. I'm done with being the rebellious teenager. I want to be the man who's willing to take a bullet for my wife and children. I want to keep people away from harm like I protected you. It's penance. I want to keep people safe from people I used to be. "

Haley looked away from him and gazed at the building where a few cops walked out from. She watched as they had guns and cuffs attached to their waists. Then she imagined Nathan being in that position, holding weapons, shooting robbers, speed chasing car thieves, and wearing a blue uniform. After being with him for the past few months and experiencing all these things with him, she realized that it was fitting. He was good at running, driving, and hiding.

But her father was the sheriff. She knew what it was like to worry about his safety. She and her mother lived in fear every single day hoping that her father would come home in one piece. And having Nathan in that same place, made it even scarier to think about.

"I know it's not exactly the safest job in the world, but I think it's a good idea."

"Maybe," she answered softly.

He glanced at her and noticed her sad expression. He could feel her fear just by sitting next to her. So he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close. "I'll protect you. While you're in Yale, I'll be fighting crime."

"I'm thinking about not going to Yale," she mumbled.

"Hales, you can't do that. You have to go."

"I don't know, I want to stay here with you."

"But what about your parents, they'll be angry if you don't go."

"I want to make my own choices now and I think missing out on Yale to stay here with you and my family is better than going to Yale and not seeing any of you at all," she answered.

"Hales," he began but she quickly cut in.

"Nathan, ff you can make a decision like becoming a cop for yourself, then I'm allowed to make a decision like this for myself too."

He chuckled and rubbed her hair gently. "I made you stubborn, didn't i?"

"I'm just _bad_," she smiled.

"Right," he replied slowly, leaning to kiss her on her head.

"Besides, THU is a pretty decent college. Did you know that they have a pretty legit music program? It's amazing!"

He chuckled a bit. "How do you know that?"

"I visited the place today. College is still college. No matter which college I'll be going to, I'll be the learning the same thing, right? So what's the difference between Yale and THU?" Haley questioned. "The names and locations are different. That's all."

"Good point, but it's Yale," Nathan replied.

"But it's you," she whispered.

* * *

**What did you think? One more chapter left! **


	31. Chapter 31 Final

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is the final chapter! It's a bit longer than the other chapters. I hope you really enjoyed the story and this chapter. It took a long time to finally complete the story and I'm finally happy that I was able to do it! Thanks to those who have motivated me to continue because without you I don't think I'd be able to continue at all. And I would like to give a special thanks to Kianna, my friend from the forums who was kind enough to pre-read the last two chapters. Thank you so much my love! You are the best. I hope to create more stories that you will all enjoy soon. I'm going to try to not take so long to complete like I did this one. lol. Don't you hate when you read a story and there's no more chapters left to read and you wonder what will happen next? Yeah, I hate that too and I didn't want that to happen to this story or any of my future stories. lol That's why I pre-wrote most of the chapters to PLL so that I could update faster and complete it faster. Anyways thank you all for the kind of words every has given me throughout the story. They mean a lot. And thank you for reading my story! I am certainly blessed to have such amazing readers! :) You give me inspiration

lots of love

Annie

* * *

**Chapter 31. **

"You ready?" my mother asked as she looked over her shoulder to look at me.

I nodded and glanced outside my window to see the high school – the place where I grew up, where I met Nathan, where I cut class, where I punched Matthew in the balls, and where I made my first step out of my comfort zone.

"More than ever," I answered.

My mother turned back around as my father found a parking spot in the crowded area. There were so many people here. I was kind of nervous because I was chosen to make the speech for our whole class. Despite all the mess I created in the past several months, I was still the valedictorian. Just because you fall in love with a rebel doesn't mean that will change your whole high school career. I still managed, just like Bailey Higgins said.

I remembered the moment I told my parents about my decision about Yale. I told them that I visited THU to see how legit it was for me. At first, they didn't like the idea of me spending their money to stay at a local university, but once I told them that I was going to Yale, they were thrilled. The only part they were kind of skeptical about was the fact that I'd probably change my mind. I told them that if I didn't like it at Yale, I'll return to Tree Hill and go to THU. But that's only if I didn't like it in Connecticut. I even crossed my fingers, hoping that they'll support the idea. It took them a while to answer, but they finally agreed. I thought it was a pretty fair game. I won't have any regrets. And I was happy that my parents finally gathered enough strength to believe in me and trust my wishes.

As my parents made their way into the auditorium, I walked into the back room where the rest of my class was waiting and getting ready. I had my robe and hat over my arm when I searched through the crowd for my walking partner. Brooke said she was going to be here earlier to meet me at the doors, but somehow she was nowhere in sight.

I pushed through many people to get to the bathroom, and I was surprised to see what I saw at the corner of my eye.

"Brooke?" I questioned as I found her making out with the last person I thought I'd ever see her with.

Brooke quickly pulled apart from Matthew and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"Hey Hales!" she greeted nervously.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked as I tried to hold back my grin. She glared at me and quickly grabbed my hand to walk away from the corner where Matthew was stood.

"You didn't see anything!" she stated.

Her grip on my arm was so strong, I wanted to cry. And she was walking pretty fast too, like she was trying to escape. I would be too if I were her. I never thought I'd see them lip locking like that in my life especially on graduation day. I guess the hate they had for each other was pure passion rather than pure dislike.

We stopped right in front of the girl's bathroom when I decided to peel her black polished nails from my arm.

"I better hope you don't hold on to me this way when we walk to our seats," I stated, wincing at the marks she left on my skin.

"Sorry," she groaned.

I rubbed my fingers over the redness and then glanced at her. "How did that happen anyways?"

"I don't know!" she snapped.

"Really, Brooke? You don't know how your lips attached itself to Matthew's lips?" I raised an eyebrow at her as he decided to put my gown on to cover the marks she made.

She groaned and wiped the corner of her mouth to see if her lipstick smudged off her lips. "We were arguing about something again because he was being an ass and I guess it just got heated up and we pounced on each other," she stated.

I chuckled. I couldn't imagine something like that happening between them at all. The tension was too strong. Oh gosh. I knew Brooke hated Matthew but for what reason? The fact that he liked me or because he was just not her type? Who knows? What ever happened, I'm pretty happy about it. I no longer have Matthew trying butt into my relationship with Nathan anymore. Phew!

"_Heated_," I repeated with a smile.

She quickly hit me across the arm. "Shut up!"

"Ow!" I yelped. "Are you trying to kill me before I graduate? I'd like to be alive by the end of today, thank you!"

"I don't know what happened!"

"Are you two going two going make out some more after the ceremony?" I joked.

"I was lost in the moment."

"Right. You like him."

"No!" she snapped.

"You do! You wouldn't have made out with him if you didn't like him. You're not even drunk."

Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around to push her way towards the bathroom.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" I sang as I followed her inside.

**

* * *

**

"Mommy, do I look pretty?" Sammy asked as she stepped outside of the car.

Deb climbed out in a pair of gray skirt and a fancy blue blouse and glanced at her darling daughter. Sammy twirled around lightly as she held both sides of her pink dress.

"You don't look pretty, you look beautiful!" Deb complimented as she leaned over to tuck a lock of her curly hair.

"I thought I was beautiful, mom," Nathan joked as he walked around the car wearing a nice button up shirt and a pair of black slacks.

Deb glanced at her well-dressed son and glared at him.

"You're a boy. You can't be beautiful!" Sammy stated.

They both chuckled.

"Since I can't be a beautiful boy, what am I?" Nathan asked.

"Hmm," Sammy thought as she observed her big brother. "You're a handsome man," she stated.

Nathan slowly grinned at the word _man_.

"She's right, you know," Deb stated as she walked up to him and adjusted his black tie. "You're a very handsome man. I never thought I'd ever see this day come. My little trouble maker has grown up." He could see her eyes filling with tears as she finished fixing his collar.

"Mom," he began. "It's okay, don't cry."

"Can you stay in high school for four more years?" she begged.

He smiled. "That's not going to happen," he stated.

"A mom can wish, right?"

He nodded. "You guys better get inside before everyone gets the best seats," he ordered.

Deb wiped her eyes and quickly grabbed Sammy's hand. "We're going to scream for you when they call out your name, okay?"

"It better be really loud," he suggested.

"Yes master!" Sammy saluted.

He chuckled as he watched them leave to walk inside the auditorium. As soon as they disappeared he walked into the building where most of the students were going.

**

* * *

**

It took about thirty minutes until the ceremony final began. Brooke and I held hands tightly as we waited for our turn to walk inside the auditorium. Nathan was right behind us. He walked with some guy I never really got acquainted with. I don't think Nathan really knew him either but it's because Nathan didn't really socialize with many of the guys of the school. He was an outsider, and I didn't mind that at all.

Brooke and I flashed our pearly whites at the crowd when he saw our parents. My mother was going crazy with the pictures, I thought I was about to go blind from all the flashes. Then we both waved at the camera man who was video taping the whole ceremony.

Once we were all seated, the principal and vice principal said their speeches – stating how much we've grown in the past four years, experiencing new things and learning new lessons. And then once they were done, my name was called up for the class speech. I felt myself shaking from the nervousness. I didn't think I could ever be this nervous in my life. It was probably scarier than running from the cops with Nathan. Public speaking was not my forte.

I glanced at Nathan the minute I stepped on stage. He was moving his lips as if he was chanting magical words to me. I couldn't figure it out because I was quivering, but I figured it was supportive words to help me calm down.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down at the paper on the podium filled with semi-inspiring words for my high school class. I drew out a deep breath and looked up, observing the crowded auditorium of all of my peers that have looked up to me before I met Nathan and all the peers who have dissed me for being with Nathan. I saw many people who panicked because of my behavior and my relation with Nathan. I still remember all the stares they gave me when I walked down the halls or around the neighborhood and all the gossip that have been spread around town. Before, that would've bothered me, but now I realized that I had someone that made me happy. It shouldn't matter if everyone didn't like him or liked our situation; it wasn't their problem. My love for Nathan wasn't harming their lives. If it was, then I'm sorry. That's their fault, not mine.

I cleared my throat and glanced at Nathan one last time. I grinned when I saw his blue eyes sparkle from the light that was beaming from the windows. And so I began.

"Families, friends and this year's graduation class . . . , "I began and bit my lip as I glanced at my paper. "We finally made it to the end of our high school career. We can now reminisce about all the lessons we've learned in the class rooms, the memories we developed in the cafeteria and in the quad. But we're not done yet. We're not done reminiscing or done making memories. We're just starting.

In the past several months I have faced more than I've asked for. It's funny because I was the golden child of this town – safe, intelligent, and responsible. I know it was surprising for all of you to see me jump out of my comfort zone to experience something different from what I'm used to. But to me, making that change has helped prepare myself for the real world. Although, I haven't completely entered that world yet, I've experienced failure, hypocrisy, cruelty, and many other troubles.

But in those moments, I was able to look at myself in the mirror and remember that I am strong, I am intelligent, I am passionate, I am courageous, I am independent, I am beautiful, and I am human. I didn't let the sound of other people's opinions drown out the voice and determination inside of me. We will face many obstacles after we leave this room and enter that world of money and selfishness. But if we can look inside ourselves and believe that there is more to life than status, we will find our happiness. We should remember to think of ourselves. It sounds foolish and wrong to say that, but our happiness is what helps us get through the day.

Our journey isn't over yet. We have so much more to experience. So fight your way to fulfill that void in your heart. Follow the path that you feel is the right one to walk on. And remember that you are allowed to be foolish, a little selfish, a little _rebellious _and always courageous."

Once I finished the last words of my speech, I heard a roar of claps from around me. Slowly, everyone stood up applauding me for my speech. I could feel my cheeks warming up from the happiness that I felt inside. I glanced at my parents in the audience and noticed a few tears on my mother's cheeks. Then I glanced at Brooke who was hollering at me and waving her hand above her head. I looked over at Matthew who was clapping for me and smiling at me not as an admirer but a supporter. And lastly, I moved my eyes to Nathan – the man who changed my life for the better. I almost felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. He was my inspiration, my life, and my future. Just watching this whole auditorium applauding me made me feel proud of myself to be able to speak about my experience to the crowd who didn't really believe in me. But now, I could see that they finally understood or I at least hoped they did.

**

* * *

**

_**Seven Months Later**_

It was Christmas time and I finally finished my first semester at Yale. Although it was the hardest semester ever because I was away from Nathan, I actually enjoyed my time and experience on campus. I met the most amazing people I've ever met in my life. But I missed the people back in Tree Hill more.

I reached over to turn on my radio because I was tired of the silence. I've been driving for eleven hours and it's been a tough drive since its winter time. Snow and icy roads are the worst. I would've thought about flying, but I wanted to drive.

". . . and that was Rudolph the red nose reindeer," the dj stated as I finally past the sign that said "Welcome to Tree Hill."

My windshield wipers were on because of the light rain and I stopped at the stop light as I continued to listen to the radio.

"Let's continue with our holiday love stories. We have a caller named Wanda on the line – hey Wanda! Tell us your special holiday love story."

"Hi! I'm a sixty five year old woman who's been married to a stubborn man for forty years," she began.

I laughed. "Wow, forty years! Congratulations," the dj replied.

I smiled at the thought of the old woman and her husband sitting in front of a fireplace holding hands. The red light turned green and I headed towards my neighborhood.

"Yeah, it's been an experience. I'll tell you that," she laughed. "My holiday story is about the day my husband proposed to me. We were twenty four years old and we were pretty rebellious at the time. I was still living with my parents and one night he threw rocks at my window. He wanted me to sneak out with him to go get a cup of hot chocolate at the nearby coffee parlor. I told him that I didn't want to go, but he said it was important. So I gave in and decided to go anyways. He wore this thick green scarf around his neck, so when we arrived at the parlor, he asked me to unwrap it for him. Once I finished unraveling the scar from around his neck, I noticed that he was wearing a necklace with a diamond ring hanging on it. I looked at it and thought it was pretty. I thought it was his until he asked me if I wanted it. I was shocked at first, but then I finally answered him and said yes."

"Wow, that's really romantic. Hiding an engagement ring underneath his scarf. That's clever!" the dj stated.

"Really clever," I smiled as I drove past the ice cream shop that Nathan and I ate at after I almost got myself ran over while chasing after that boy.

"I thought it was too," Wanda stated. "So if you could, can you play me a Christmas song for me and my husband?"

"Of course, Wanda. This is for forty years of marital bliss to you and your clever husband."

And so _All I Want For Christmas_ by Mariah Carey started playing on my radio. Oh the joy of wonderful Christmas music. I'd probably play Christmas music during the summer just so I could put a smile on my face.

As I past the police department, I was hoping to see Nathan walk out but there was no sight of him anywhere. When I turned the corner, I found Brooke carrying two huge bags on her arms. I smiled at the sight, not totally surprised to see her with shopping bags and beeped my car at her. She jumped, startled by the sound, and almost tripped over her boots.

I laughed to myself and drove close to her, rolling down my windows in the process.

"Hey there, Missy. Do you know where I could find my best friend, Brooke Davis?" I asked in a southern accent.

Brooke's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "OH MY GOSH! YOU LITTLE WHORE! You never told me you were coming into town today!" she exclaimed, quickly making her way around my car. I climbed out and embraced my beautiful best friend in the tightest hug possible.

"Look at you!" she stated, glancing at my outfit. I had a pair of dark blue boots, a pair of black jeans, and a gray jacket with a shiny blouse underneath. "Miss Yale student is looking sex-see!"

I laughed and observed her attire. "Look who's talkin'. You're wearing a skirt! And it's cold!"

She scoffed. "I'm wearing leggings! I'm not that stupid."

"Oh how I missed you, Brooke Davis!" I stated, leaning again for another embrace.

"I missed you too, rebel girl." We parted and I smiled at the nickname she gave me.

"Speaking of rebel, have you seen mine anywhere?"

"Oh, yeah! He's been really committing to this whole cop career lately. I see him all the time."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Definitely. He's been on his best behavior too. He's a changed man. "

"I have my skills." She rolled her eyes and adjusted the bags on her arm. "So what about you?"

"Huh? What about me?" she questioned.

"Did you and Matthew end up together?"

She groaned. I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered that moment during graduation when I found them making out in the corner. "You will never let that die will you?"

I shook my head. "Of course not."

She poked me in the shoulder and glared at me playfully. "And no, we're not together. He's not even my type. I was just in the moment. You know how I am. I like kissing. Just because I like kissing, doesn't mean I like kissing him."

"You're never going to change."

"Be glad, Hales, because this is the best I could ever be."

I smiled and observed her shopping bags. "So do you have anything in there for me?"

"Um, unfortunately these are all mine. I won a couple of hundreds at Bingo night with my grandmother and I just couldn't help myself."

I pouted. "I bought you something."

"You did!"

"Yes! And it's pretty too!"

"Aww, can I see?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It's not fair to exchange gifts if I'm the only one exchanging gifts."

"It's not about receiving gifts, Hales, it's about the spirit of giving!"

"Giving shmiving. Buy me a gift, Brooke. I don't care if it's a dollar. It better be special," I smiled as I climbed back into my car.

She scoffed as I rolled my windows back up. I couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression through the glass. I lightly waved at her and told her I'll see her later. And I drove off to my next destination.

**

* * *

**

When I finally reached my house, I could smell the delicious scent of my mother's special ginger bread cookies. Oh how I miss those cookies. I entered the house and immediately felt the warmth of the fireplace against my face. After a long drive in the cold, I was relieved to finally be able to sit in a warm room.

The Christmas tree was set up with all of our vintage ornaments that dated back from my kindergarten days. It even had a few that I've created in elementary school.

I sighed when my mother walked in with a plate of cookies and milk. She didn't age at all. Even if it had been a few months since I left for Yale, things would've changed a bit. But she was still the same woman I always new. She was still the boss of town, but the best boss I know.

"Where's daddy?" I asked as I bit off a piece of my cookie.

"He's still working at the department. He's been busy helping Nathan with his training."

"Really?"

"They've actually bonded since you've been gone. I never thought I'd see the day where they'd laugh together at dinner."

"Dinner?" I questioned, almost choking on my cookie.

"Yeah, Nathan came over for dinner a few times."

"You're kidding!" I smiled.

"No. We even had dinner with his family too. His little sister, Sammy is such a joy! She reminds me of you, you know."

"You guys all had a family dinner without me! That's so cruel, mom. Too cruel."

"Well it's not like you can just come into town for dinner, Hales. You live ten hours away."

I pouted and drank some of my milk. "It would've been nice if you all waited for me to be here to have a joined family dinner."

My mom wrapped her arm around my shoulder and caressed my hair. "I'm sorry, sweetie. We'll have one tonight. Is that okay?"

I smiled; pleased by how my mother was catering to me like I was a little girl. "Sounds perfect!"

**

* * *

**

For the rest of the day, I tried searching around for Nathan, but he was nowhere in sight. He wasn't even answering his calls which worried me. I've been here for the past few hours and I didn't even get a chance to greet him or hug him or kiss him. How dare he act like a stubborn man and not answer my phone calls.

I walked around town, near all the boutique shops and restaurants when I spotted Matthew walking out of a store. I stopped once I noticed him looking at me. He was holding a present in his arms when I lightly waved at him.

"Hey," he greeted, holding the door for the woman behind him. Once she was out, he let the door go and walked up to me.

"Hi," I replied.

"When did you get into town?"

"Just a few hours ago."

"For how long?"

"For the next two weeks."

He nodded. I noticed that he was still sporting his letterman jacket. I guess he didn't leave high school yet. I shouldn't be surprised. This was Matthew were talking about here. Football player/Party boy/Secret Admirer/Relationship Ruiner.

"You look good," he stated, glancing at me up and down.

I smiled. "Thanks, you too," I stated. I reached over to touch his newly buzzed hair cut. "I like your hair this way. Keep it."

"Since you said that, I just might," he smirked.

I nodded. I could feel the awkward tension between us. We haven't been really friendly since graduation because I still had a tiny bit of hatred towards him, but seeing that we've finally moved on with our lives – at least I did – it was best to push those feelings away.

"Matt," I began.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he replied, looking at me strangely.

"For beating you up in high school," I smiled shyly. I couldn't help but laugh inside with the image of him rolling on the ground in my head.

"Oh," he replied, clearly embarrassed. "Don't worry about that. I deserved it. I wasn't really the best person during that time. I should've thought about your happiness instead of thinking about myself."

I sighed. "Are you happy now?"

He shrugged. "A little bit."

"That's good. I want you to be. I'm sure there's a girl out there that's well suited for you," I stated as I adjusted his letterman jacket.

"I hope so."

"I know so," I smiled. "I better get going. I have a boy to search for."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely," I replied as I lightly waved at him and walked off.

It was nice being able to walk around town without anybody looking at me strangely anymore. People were finally looking at me as Haley instead of that girl who ran off with the bad boy of town. I felt matured and content with life now. And I'm glad that the people in town were able to do the same.

As I walked around town a bit longer, searching for that peculiar rebel, I decided to sit down at one of the benches at the park. It was tiring and frustrating too. Where could this boy be!

I sighed and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I searched for Nathan's name on my list and was about to call it when I felt someone whisper in my ear.

"Come with me," the voice said.

I felt myself shiver from the warmth of his breath and smiled happily. I slowly turned around and found none other than my favorite man on this entire planet. Nathan Scott.

"Where have you been!" I questioned.

"Everywhere," he replied.

"You got me worried," I stated as I stood up from the bench to wrap my arms around him. "You didn't go run off with your drug buddies again, did you?"

"You mean Lena? Oh she's in my bedroom right now waiting for me. So I better hurry out."

I glared at him and poked him hard in the chest. "Don't you dare joke with me, mister!" I threatened.

He chuckled and looked at me his with his impressive blue eyes. He looked better than the last time I saw him. He looked toned, well groomed, his hair was shorter and his style was pretty conservative but still had that sexy edge he always flaunted.

He held my face in his hands as I felt him caress my cold cheeks. I closed my eyes at the touch and sighed. My heart was racing like crazy. I was so happy to be able to stand here with the man I loved again. It had been too too long.

He slowly leaned in and kissed me slowly. Then our lips parted and it became deeper and more passionate. I wasn't the kind of person who was a fan of PDA, but I didn't care. It was Christmas time and I was madly in love with this man.

As soon as we parted, I stared at him intensely and said, "Come with me."

"Hey that's my line!" he retorted.

I laughed and quickly grabbed his hand. "That was the line the started our love," I said. "If you never asked me to come with you that day, I would've never fallen in love with you."

"You love me?" he teased.

"Of course I love you," I replied, glaring at him playfully.

"I love you too," he whispered, placing yet another kiss on my lips.

"So come on," I stated, guiding him to my car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I turned to him with a mischievous smirk and quickened our pace. "This time, I get to be the bad girl," I said. He chuckled as we both ran towards my car and drove off for our next adventure.

**THE END.**


End file.
